Love Not in Vain Part 1
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Tetsuya hears newlyweds Byakuya and Renji saying how much they want their own child and reveals that due to a procedure inflicted on him while imprisoned, he can grant that wish. But he finds that where his body goes, his heart follows...ByaXRenXTet mpreg
1. Tetsuya's Secret

**Love Not in Vain**

**By Spunkyone**

**(This storyline was requested by Liv2luv. Thanks so much for the suggestion. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I hope everyone enjoys! It is going to be angsty, but with a sweet twist!)**

**Chapter 1: Tetsuya's Secret**

"Stop that, Arashi," Tetsuya said, frowning as the black stallion sidled up to the sakura tree he sat beneath, and nibbled at the edge of the book that his shinigami companion was trying to read.

The horse made another attempt and was met with the same response. He retaliated by nipping the hair tie out of the noble's long black hair, sending it raining down in waves into Tetsuya's face and about his slender shoulders.

"Hey!" he objected, brushing the wisps of hair out of his wide, sapphire eyes and glaring up at the stallion, "I am trying to read, baka! Go and find someone else to annoy."

Arashi made a soft, equine snicker and stretched his neck out, so as to reach for the book again, but stopped and perked his ears as Byakuya's voice sounded nearby. Tetsuya continued to read, but couldn't help overhearing his cousin's words.

"I want that as much as you do, of course, Renji," the clan leader said, his voice tinged with sadness, "but unfortunately, there is just no way for two males to conceive. I would be willing to seek an adoption."

"I know," Renji sighed, "And there are lots of kids in the Rukongai who need homes. I'm not against the idea of adopting. It's just that...I love you so much, you know? I didn't know I could love anyone this much. I never thought I'd get married, because I just couldn't see myself being so crazy in love with anyone. But...I didn't count on meeting you...and I sure as hell never imagined that you would feel the same for me. And now that we're married, I just wish that we could give each other that beautiful gift...a baby. A little bundle of trouble that looks like both of us...that gets into trouble every five seconds, kicks hollow ass and doesn't take shit from anyone. I know it's impossible, but..."

"But it is a strong, mutual desire," Byakuya admitted poignantly, "I think it is very natural for people in love as we are to long for that kind of completion...as impossible as it is for those like us."

"Yeah, Kisuke's been working at the problem, but he says there are just a lot of barriers to work with, so who knows when...or if...he'll find an answer. I hope he does someday."

"Me too," Byakuya said softly, "I love you, Renji."

Their voices faded, and Tetsuya heard their footsteps as they continued on the path. He sank back into the book he was reading and was deeply absorbed when the two came around to the place along the garden path where he sat beneath the tree.

"Good morning, Tetsuya," Byakuya said, smiling at him.

"Good morning, Byakuya-sama, Abarai-san," Tetsuya said, looking up at them.

"Good morning, Arashi," Byakuya said, as the stallion gave Renji a playful nudge.

"Hey, Fleabag," Renji joked, patting the horse.

He glanced down at Tetsuya as the younger noble started to rise.

"I thought I told you to call me Renji," the redhead said, grinning, "You're always so formal."

"I like to think of it as showing proper respect," replied Tetsuya, "But as you will, Renji-san."

"Will you join us for breakfast?" asked the clan leader.

"Certainly," said Tetsuya, falling in with them, "But being newlyweds, don't you want to spend time alone together before you have to be off to the sixth division?"

"We just spent the whole night alone together," Renji said, grinning at the light blush his comment brought to Tetsuya's cheeks, "How much alone time do you think we need?"

"I...I don't..."

"Come, Tetsuya," Byakuya said, rescuing his cousin.

He took Renji's hand and started towards the garden patio, where the table was being set. Tetsuya glanced at Arashi for a moment, then moved to follow.

"So, what were you reading?" Renji asked him, "More myths? Family histories? Romance novels?"

"I don't think there is a book among the family histories my cousin hasn't read," commented Byakuya, "And the council isn't needing his services for research at the moment, so I presume it is light reading?"

"I was revisiting the story of the first king's samurai," answered Tetsuya.

Byakuya smiled.

"That seems to be a favorite of yours," he said, taking a seat at the breakfast table.

"I have to confess to being very fond of it," Tetsuya admitted, "It's such a beautiful story...how the samurai's loyalty and commitment so enchant the young king that he falls in love."

"And the mischief those two get into is deeply engaging," added Byakuya, "I have read that story more than a few times, myself."

"Eh, if you want to read it again, you'd better do something quick," said Renji, "because it looks like your horse has developed a taste for that story too!"

Tetsuya looked up in surprise, frowning reproachfully as he spotted the book dangling from Arashi's mouth.

"Arashi!" he exclaimed, jumping up from the table, "Give that back, you wretch! How did you even...?"

The stallion gave a horse laugh and darted away as Tetsuya flash stepped towards him.

"Come back here, baka!" he snapped, "Give that back now!"

Renji chuckled as the stallion jumped the back fence and raced down the forest trail.

"Arashi!" Tetsuya called, following at flash step speed, "Arashi, that's not mine! Bring it back!"

"He's sure a handful, ne?" Renji laughed, taking a sip of tea, "Is he always such a pain?"

"Arashi?" said Byakuya, "He is very precocious, yes. But he is completely devoted to Tetsuya."

"Yeah," agreed Renji, "You hardly see one without the other."

"It is good that he has Arashi. Tetsuya is overly shy. He always has been, ever since he was freed from the half-breed's prison. He doesn't trust easily. He is close to me, and now you, but he does not seek out other social connections. Instead, he focuses almost solely on my safety, leading the house security forces, but he never seems to seek company for himself."

Renji shook his head, chuckling again as Tetsuya reappeared looking flushed from exertion, but carrying the purloined book.

"I always forget that he was in that place. He's so likable...and it's cute how he is so protective of you. It seems sad to think he's so remote."

He sighed, thinking, then a determined look rose up on his face. He waited as Tetsuya slipped the book back into his dark blue, house guard's uniform, and sat down again.

"So, Tetsuya-san," he said, in a casual tone, "I always see you reading those old myths and hear you talk about how you like the romance in them. You ever think of seeking some romance, yourself?"

"Renji," Byakuya said, frowning, "That's rather personal."

"S-sorry," said the redhead, "I don't mean to be rude...but...you're a sweet, good-looking guy. I just wonder how someone like you could be...unattached."

"W-well," Tetsuya said, blushing, "I...I guess I..."

"Renji, would you be so kind as to cease flustering my cousin? I think he takes enough cheek from Arashi. He doesn't need you tormenting him too."

"Oh, it's all right," said Tetsuya, "I am accustomed to Abar...erm...Renji-san's outspokenness. I do not take offense."

"Well, I do," said the noble, glaring softly at the redhead, "Your choice to pursue or not pursue love, as you will, is up to you alone, Tetsuya. You shouldn't feel pressured to seek it if it isn't in your heart to do so."

"Eh," sighed Tetsuya, "I don't think it is for lack of desiring love...but...just that the right person hasn't crossed my path as yet."

"Well," laughed Renji, "You aren't going to find that person by sitting around here, reading romance stories. You have to go out and look for it. You think Byakuya and I would be married right now if he'd sat in his garden daydreaming and reading all of the time?"

"Abarai," objected Byakuya.

"I'm just saying," Renji went on, "That person you're dreaming about could be really close by, but you have to open your eyes and look around. And I know a lot of unattached people. I could introduce you..."

"Renji," said Byakuya, reprovingly, "If you refuse to stop, I'll have you filing all day and too busy for sparring."

"Ouch!" the redhead said, "Okay, fine. But take my word for it, Tetsuya. You are good looking, powerful and girls love horses, right? Or...um...are you...?"

"Stop, right there," Byakuya said, his reiatsu flaring.

"I think it doesn't matter," said Tetsuya, making the other two men stop and look at him questioningly, "Male or female is less important than what that person is like. But I simply haven't met him...or her. And my heart isn't so much in need of searching for love right now. I have enough of value in my life to keep me occupied, for the time being."

He glanced over at where Arashi had appeared at the back gate.

"If you will excuse me, I'd better exercise him before he has the staff up in arms."

"But you've barely eaten..." Byakuya objected as Tetsuya rose and flash stepped away.

Renji laughed softly and shook his head.

"I don't care what he says, Byakuya. That guy seriously needs to get laid."

"Hmmm," said the clan leader, glowering, "I think _you_ need to learn better manners or I know someone who will be sleeping alone tonight."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya checked in with the last of the evening guards, then left the gardens and followed a sleepy looking Arashi to the barn. He brushed out the stallion's mane and tail, rubbed him down and added water to his trough.

"Good night, Arashi," he said, patting the horse and smiling as Arashi nuzzled him affectionately.

He left the barn and stood outside for a moment, looking up into the darkening sky, before turning towards the path that led to the waterfall. He reached the place several minutes later, and sat down beneath a sakura tree, overlooking the waterfall, lake and the open meadow below it.

_I haven't been able to stop thinking about it all day...about what I heard them say this morning in the gardens. Byakuya-sama and Renji-san want very much to have a child. And they do not know it, but I could help them do that._

_But...should I?_

_I want them to be happy...to have that miracle that I am capable of giving them. But I would have to..._

He quivered and blushed, considering it.

_And Byakuya-sama might be offended, me suggesting such a thing. I just don't know._

He left off thinking about it and watched the stars and moon appear over the meadow. Soft night sounds lulled him, and being one who loved the outdoors (perhaps, he thought, because he hadn't been allowed out of doors very often while a prisoner), he was tempted to merely spread out beneath the tree and fall asleep on the bed of sakura petals beneath him.

_But that is hardly proper behavior, ne? And it is important to accept more civilized ways if I ever plan to..._

He dropped down on his stomach and gazed down at the reflection of the constellations in the lake beneath the cliff.

_Will I ever find someone who will love me?_

_I read about love all of the time...how it can sweep a person off his feet and surprise him...how it can upend a person's life with its unpredictability. It is a dangerous thing, love. But don't we all seek it, nonetheless?_

"I thought that I might find you here," said Byakuya's voice, startling him.

Tetsuya sat up, blinking.

"M-my apologies, Byakuya-sama, I wasn't paying attention."

"That is all right," the clan leader said, sitting down next to his younger cousin, "I was only looking for you to make certain that Renji did not offend you this morning. He is very outspoken. I had a talk with him this morning to be sure he wouldn't annoy you like that again."

"Oh, I wasn't offended," Tetsuya said, shaking his head, "And I like that Abarai-san speaks his mind...sometimes despite not meaning to. He always does so with good intent."

"But he can offend those of us who have been raised in a different manner. Your path in love, like the other pathways in your life, are meant to be determined by you. You shouldn't be made to feel uncomfortable just because love has not found you yet."

Tetsuya sighed.

"But maybe Abarai-san is right, Perhaps the reason I haven't found someone is because I haven't really tried. Before being freed, the only love I had was Naoki. And we were never able to fully express what we felt...only to exchange stolen kisses and touches through the bars of our cells when the guards were not watching. It was all rather innocent, really. But...had he survived, I think I could have fallen in love with him."

"I think that you were already in love with him, watashi no itoko. Just because you are not able to express love, doesn't mean that it isn't in your heart. Inside your heart is where love first happens. The rest comes in its own time. And it is something that cannot be forced. Renji and I loved each other for a long time before we were able to recognize and express it. Love will reveal itself to you, Tetsuya. Then, you will decide how best to express it."

Tetsuya nodded. then let out a sigh and leaned comfortably against the clan leader's shoulder, enjoying his cousin's strong presence. As much as he did not seek much in the way of company, he did crave being in his cousin's presence. And he deeply enjoyed the close bond between them.

And being close to Byakuya meant wanting to protect him, to share time and space with him, to make him happy...

"Byakuya-sama," he said, unable to stop himself as the words tumbled out of him, "I was...wanting to talk to you before...but I didn't know how to say what was on my mind. I was thinking about it all day, actually...wondering if it was right for me to say anything."

"What were you thinking about?" asked Byakuya, turning his head to look at Tetsuya's moonlit face.

"Well...I really didn't intend to overhear. I was simply reading in the gardens as you and Abarai-san happened by, but...I...heard what you said, and I wondered about it."

Byakuya tilted his head, remembering.

"You and Abarai-san were talking about how much you wanted a child of your own...and it set me thinking."

"Hmmm," said the clan leader, gazing out over the dark meadow, "It doesn't do to dwell on what cannot be, but yes, Renji and I wish very much that we could have our own child. But there is nothing to consider there. We simply know of no way to make that happen."

"But..." Tetsuya said, his voice shaking slightly, "What if I do?"

Byakuya's eyes widened and he turned to look at Tetsuya more closely.

"What do you mean?" he asked softly.

"Byakuya-sama, I know it displeases you to hear of the uses to which my kind were put in the laboratories of the prison," Tetsuya said, hastening as a dark look rose in his cousin's eyes, "Do not worry. I don't mean to suggest you do anything unnatural exactly, but I must confess that while a prisoner in Itamigiri, I was subjected to several experiments and procedures. One undertaken just before you arrived was the placement of a chamber within my body that could be filled with the reiatsu of men...s-so that I could be used to bear children."

Byakuya's face paled at the thought of his cousin being abused in such a manner.

"It is...all right," Tetsuya assured him, "I was never actually used that way. They had only just placed the chamber when I was freed, and I decided it was unimportant, as it would never be used unless I had a male lover, who I then married. In any case, if I am taken by any number of males, the reiatsu and semen will collect in the chamber and mature over time. The child will be genetically linked to me and to whatever persons are involved in seeding the chamber."

He read the shocked look on his cousin's face and backpedaled rapidly.

"B-byakuya-sama, I didn't mean to offend you. Gomen nasai, I only meant to...b-because you and Abarai-san seemed so much to want children. I...I am..."

Byakuya placed a hand on Tetsuya's face, stopping him.

"It is all right," Byakuya assured him, "You didn't offend me. You merely took me by surprise. I had no idea they had done this to you, Tetsuya. The idea of what they planned, sickens me. Yet, I know that there is only kindness and a sincere desire to help us, in your offering. But I will not do that to you. You are untouched...and that gift is meant for someone who can give you the love you deserve..."

"But I want you and Abarai-san to be able to have the child you want so badly. And...I think of it this way. Those men who did this to me, intended it to be a bad thing for me. But...if I use it as a gift instead, it defies the darkness of intent they had. I want to do this, Byakuya-sama. I want to help you and Abarai-san to have the child you want."

Byakuya looked back at him in silence searching for the right words.

"And in any case, I am not so concerned about losing my virginity to you and Abarai-san. Byakuya-sama, I would have no life at all if not for you. It is no burden to offer myself to you for this."

Byakuya shook his head gently and wrapped his arms around his cousin, pulling him close.

"Watashi no itoko, I love you for wanting to help us. But, I cannot accept. Something like this would undoubtedly put a weight upon your heart. And your heart has already been broken too many times by what was done to you. Put this out of your mind, Tetsuya. Focus your heart instead on filling that space in your life There is someone who is meant to love you. That is the person who should receive this gift from you."

The clan leader released his cousin, and the two stood and started back towards the manor, both quiet and contemplative.

_I understand why he did not accept. But something inside me believes very strongly this is the right thing to do. So I will be patient and wait to see what happens. I will let him think about it._

_Perhaps in time..._


	2. Shadow

**Chapter 2: Shadow**

**(Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. I am really having a hard time concentrating on other stories that need updating because this one has really grabbed my muse. I think the updates will be pretty frequent, though I will get to the other stories too! Enjoy the chapter. Love Spunky *Sorry, forgot to mention that the song quote used in the chapter is from Elton John's "Believe" the song that inspired me as I wrote Tetsuya's joining with Arashi in a desperate run for the spirit king's palace near the end of The Hollow King, where the character, Tetsuya first appeared in my stories. I've kind of thought of it as his personal theme music...a little dark, but sweetly hopeful and inspired...*)**

Tetsuya stood quietly as his attendant dressed him in a formal kimono, then tamed the lively layers of black hair until they fell in silken waves about his head and onto his shoulders. He captured a cluster of hairs on the left side and wove them into a long, thin braid down the noble's cheek, fastening it at the end with a small blue, white and silver porcelain clip. He stepped back and examined Tetsuya from head to toe as the noble looked into the mirror.

"Finished, sir," the youth said respectfully.

"Arigato, Akio," Tetsuya replied, turning out of the dressing area and into his bedroom.

A moment later, Renji appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning, Abarai-san."

He smiled and corrected himself before Renji could object.

"Renji-san..."

"Hey, Tetsuya. Byakuya sent me to see if you were ready to leave...and, you look ready to me. You are ready, ne?"

"Yes, Renji-san," the noble replied, falling in with him as Renji stepped back out onto the walkway.

"I'm kinda nervous," the redhead confessed, "this being the first time since our wedding that I've attended an official council meeting. And the few times I've been in there, it hasn't been for long, so this will be different."

"It is different, now that you have married our clan leader. You do have the honor of attending with Byakuya-sama. But," he added more softly, "I am afraid that someone of you livelier nature will find it less than enthralling, Renji-san. There is a fairly stiff agenda we follow except for special meetings of council, and we do have to attend to some trivial matters of budget and interpretation of legal charters. I would suggest that you confine yourself to staying awake and not slouching, as there will be little for you to do but sit alongside Byakuya-sama and be observed."

"B-be...observed?" Renji repeated, looking rattled.

Tetsuya's smile widened.

"Well, you are not the typical clan leader's spouse, Renji-san. I have heard other councilors describe you as both exotic and menacing, which in more common speech translates roughly into 'beautiful and scary.'"

Renji grinned.

"They're scared of me?"

"They should be."

"Huh?"

"You are an unpredictable creature entering a demesne that was built upon tradition and code. You go against the grain. You do not look like them, think like them, nor do you feel compelled to change to be more like them. And my advice to you would be to let them keep their fears."

"And how do I do that?"

Tetsuya stole a sidelong glance at him.

"There is an expression I have seen you wear that is both lovely and intimidating...sort of a 'you trifle with my taichou or me and I am going to hurt you' kind of look...a warning glare."

He watched as Renji's face transformed, then laughed softly.

"No, that says, 'move and I'll kill you.' Soften that glare just a touch. Yes...like that. Sit up straight, like a sentry and wear that expression and you will both impress and terrify most of them. Head Elder Nori will likely smirk at you and know what you are doing. Ages ago, he was a more spirited type, and he appreciates those who respect the general nature of things while maintaining a more unique personal aura."

"English please?"

"He likes a person who can sit comfortably with a group of stuffy nobles and still be himself. Just...don't be too much yourself. Drawing your weapon and intimidating them directly is not appreciated."

"Yeah," chuckled Renji, "That, I figured."

He glanced at the noble appreciatively as they reached Byakuya and Renji's bedroom door.

"You know," he said, looking from Tetsuya to Byakuya and back again, "I really appreciate what you're doing."

Tetsuya looked back at him questioningly.

"What I am...doing?" he asked curiously, "What do you mean, Renji-san?"

"Well, you seem to...know how I feel, facing all of these new rules, expectations, and some people who don't exactly like someone different the way I am, invading the family."

Tetsuya gave him a guarded smile.

"_Love is simple. Hate breeds...those who think difference is the child of disease._ You and I are people inclined to accept and love unconditionally. But we live among those who view anything that does not conform as a threat."

"I've heard that quote before," Renji said, furrowing his brow.

"It's from a living world song I heard once. It stuck in my head. It just made sense of things for me, so I think about it now and then. But getting back to you. Just remember that, unlike me, you don't look like them. You cannot hope to blend in. So...don't make apologies. Just sit quietly at Byakuya-sama's side with that expression on your face, and they will find you more of an enigma and less an affront. They will be too busy trying to figure you out to look down on you."

"That makes...a lot of sense. Thanks," said the redhead, "How did you figure them out like that?"

"My cousin," Tetsuya answered as Byakuya emerged from the dressing area within the room and moved to join them, "He guided me very carefully in dealing with them. He knew that I had a mountain of prejudices to overcome when I first arrived at Kuchiki Manor as a teen. That man taught me everything I needed to know to make a place among them...and ever since I was appointed to the council, we have worked non-stop to make certain what happened to my family never happens in this clan again."

The two fell silent as Byakuya reached them, and Renji took his place at the clan leader's right side, while Tetsuya fell in a step behind, at Byakuya's left shoulder. They passed through the manor gates and walked the few blocks to the Kuchiki council hall. Family members milling around the entrance paused and gazed at them curiously as the three ascended the front steps and walked inside. They passed through the entry, where they were greeted by clan guardsmen, and waved through into the central meeting chambers.

Byakuya led Renji down a line of councilors waiting to greet them, while Tetsuya paused and stood quietly apart from them.

"Kuchiki Tetsuya?" said a deep, smooth voice from somewhere behind him.

Tetsuya turned and found himself facing a slightly taller man with powerful, coal black eyes and his long black hair pulled back and held with bright gold adornments. His kimono was tailored perfectly to fit his slender body and he held himself proudly.

"Hai," Tetsuya answered, meeting the man's eyes with guarded curiosity.

The man extended a hand in greeting, which Tetsuya accepted quietly.

"I am..."

"Takashima Kaoru," Tetsuya interjected quietly, "leader of the Takashima clan."

"Yes, of course you would know who I am. Byakuya has been very thorough in your training for ascension to the Kuchiki council. He would make sure that you always keep abreast of the ones in positions of power, ne?"

"Is there something I can do for you, Kaoru-sama?"

The clan leader smiled in a way that looked friendly, but sent a soft shiver through Tetsuya.

"No," Kaoru said, releasing his hand, "I merely desired the pleasure of meeting you in person, having heard about you, but never having crossed paths with you. Byakuya's cousin, quite favored, somewhat elusive...but...enchanting. Arigato, Kuchiki Tetsuya. I hope we shall cross paths again."

He turned away and rejoined his entourage, and Tetsuya moved back to Byakuya's side. They walked to the head of the table, and Byakuya and Renji sat down, then watched as the council entered, and when all had gathered, Tetsuya sat down with them, alongside Renji. He watched the redhead out of the corner of one blue eye, while also attending to the reading of the agenda and the flow of the meeting. The redhead followed his advice to the letter, sitting up straight and looking, Tetsuya thought, fierce and proud. And when he sensed that Renji's attention was lagging or he was starting to relax his body too much, he gave the redhead a small kido 'nudge' to alert him. He felt some sympathy for Renji, having to sit silently through the boring fiscal and rather trivial matters. He was suddenly distracted from Renji as Nori left off the normal agenda and turned towards Kaoru and his entourage.

"The next item of consideration," Nori announced, "is a personal request by the Takashima clan. In attendance is clan leader, Takashima Kaoru."

The clan leader stood and looked directly at Tetsuya, sending a thin shaft of discomfort slicing through the younger noble.

"Arigato, Nori," the man said smoothly, "I am grateful for council approving our visit on such short notice, but I think that you will appreciate my desire to do so. As you are likely aware, I have been seeking a noble spouse. As my interests are in other men, but my clan requires me to procreate to preserve the legacy of power, I was resigned to searching among available females for one of some interest. However...I was recently informed by a private resource that your clan has a male member who is able to bear children."

Tetsuya felt a hard jolt inside, but carefully controlled his body to avoid showing it.

"What?" asked Nori, his eyes widening, "What did you say?"

"Is it not true," he said, his eye falling on Tetsuya, "that Kuchiki Tetsuya can have children?"

Byakuya stood and glared at the other clan leader.

"Where did you come by such information?" he asked, careful not to confirm or deny the possibility.

"I don't think that matters greatly," said Kaoru, "What matters is that if this is true, then I would like to ask for Kuchiki Tetsuya's hand in marriage."

The room went deathly silent.

"I have met your Tetsuya, and I find him to be attractive, intelligent and well versed in serving his current leader, respectfully. I am aware he is not full noble, but our clan is willing to accept his lesser blood for that his blade and powers are formidable, and we feel that this will positively impact our offspring."

He read the fury in Byakuya's eyes and smiled disarmingly.

"Byakuya, I know that our clans have occasionally clashed, but we need do so no longer. As my husband, your Tetsuya would attend our council sessions with me, and see that our families work more in concert with each other. This would benefit both of us."

"I am aware of the benefits," Byakuya said shortly, "but I will not address your proposal until you explain how you came by this information. Who told you that my cousin is able to have children?"

"I am sorry," said Kaoru, "I am unable to reveal that source."

"Then, the Kuchiki clan is unable to address your proposal at this time," Byakuya answered with finality in his tone.

"I see," said Kaoru, his voice still respectful, "My apologies for starting such a stir. If that is your final decision, I will adjourn to meet with my own council to discuss your requirement. Perhaps I can persuade my source to agree to be named. Thank you for your time."

His eyes met Tetsuya's again.

"And it was a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya felt another jolt inside, and the sense of a hidden meaning in the carefully phrased farewell. His mind whirled as the Takashima entourage rose with their leader and left the council room. For a moment, no one spoke. Then, Councilor Leiko turned her stern gray eyes on Byakuya.

"Were you aware that Councilor Tetsuya is able to bear children?" she asked.

Byakuya gazed at her silently for a moment.

"That matter is not up for discussion," he said quietly.

"I understand that you are not fond of Takashima Kaoru or his clan," said Head Councilor Nori, "but you have to admit that arranged marriages are still a part of our dealings with each other. And a marriage to the leader of that clan would be advantageous."

"No. Tetsuya is not marrying that man. And no one is to invade his privacy by questioning him further about Kaoru's claim."

"Shouldn't we ask Councilor Tetsuya about his feelings on the matter?" asked Councilor Fumio, "After all, he may be amenable to the union, ne?"

Byakuya frowned, but did not object.

"Councilor?" queried Nori.

Tetsuya looked back at the head councilor calmly.

"I will defer to Byakuya-sama," he said solemnly.

"Very well," said Nori, "The matter is closed. But I would ask that Byakuya-sama will remember that all of us with daughters expect that, sooner or later, our children will be given into marriages of state. We cannot play favorites with our loved ones...and if Kuchiki Tetsuya can end years of disagreement with the Takashima clan by marrying Kaoru, we should, by all means, give that possibility more than a passing glance."

"I understand," said Byakuya, "however, this is not a matter of playing favorites. Tetsuya is a survivor of years of captivity in one of the blackest marks on all of nobility...Itamigiri. I think you will have to agree when I say, Tetsuya has more than paid his dues when it comes to the family. I will hear no more of burdening him further."

"As I said, the matter is closed," Nori repeated.

Tetsuya felt the weight of staring eyes through the rest of the meeting and breathed a sigh of relief when the meeting ended, and the three left through an inner office door to avoid the other councilors. Byakuya's reiatsu flared softly and he said little as they walked back to the manor. Renji walked quietly beside him, knowing better than to stoke Byakuya's temper by asking questions, but of course, aching to know. They entered the manor and Byakuya gestured for them to enter his office, next to the bedroom. Once inside, he closed the doors and invoked a privacy seal.

"I know you have questions, Renji," Byakuya said, looking around the room briefly.

"Yeah, a few," the redhead said, shaking his head, "What's with all of the special precautions? You worried about being overheard, for some reason?"

"I am on guard," Byakuya explained, "You see, Renji, there is no way that anyone should have known about what was done to Tetsuya."

"Huh? You mean, you knew Tetsuya could have kids?"

"I only told him last night," Tetsuya said quickly.

"When we stormed Itamigiri, we found that someone must have anticipated the raid. Many of the records had been destroyed, among them, all of the records of the experiments and illegal procedures performed on the prisoners. We gathered what we could to establish culpability of nobles involved with the illegal operations. But...we made little progress in identifying them, because of the theft of information."

"So...why didn't they ask the prisoners?" asked Renji.

"Many of the clan members felt that the former prisoners were angry over having been incarcerated, and would lie to gain retaliation against innocent members of the clan, so they required other proof, which complicated things," explained Tetsuya.

"So for Kaoru to have that information, it had to have come from one who was involved in the atrocities or from the missing records. Either way, finding out would be a step forward in gaining justice for those who were tormented in that place."

"That's why you demanded his source," said Renji.

"Yes. I want to know how he found out."

He turned to Tetsuya.

"What is your read on Kaoru?" he asked.

"He is hiding something. He approached me before the meeting to make a connection. And when he left, I sensed something telling in his words, though I cannot divine the meaning beneath them."

"Hmmm..."

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Renji.

Byakuya shook his head.

"There is little to be done. Council cannot raise the matter again without due cause."

"Such as something new happening related to the matter," Tetsuya explained.

"But," Byakuya said solemnly, "we need to be on our guard. Tetsuya, you must inform me if Kaoru makes any attempts to engage you again."

"I will," Tetsuya promised.

"Very well," the clan leader sighed, "Tetsuya, I know you have to check in with the night guard staff, and I need to speak with Renji."

"Yes. Good night, Byakuya-sama, Renji-san."

"Good night, Cousin," said Byakuya.

"Night," said Renji.

They watched as the younger noble flash stepped away. Then, Byakuya sighed again, and looked at Renji.

"He overheard us talking yesterday morning, didn't he?" Renji asked, startling Byakuya.

"H-how...?"

"It makes sense. He was out there reading while we were walking and talking, and he overheard what we said. That's why he told you, ne?"

"Yes," Byakuya said softly.

Renji paused for a moment, then smiled.

"I'm glad you said no."

Byakuya caught his breath softly, making Renji's smile widen.

"He wouldn't have told you if he wasn't going to offer. And you know that your cousin would do anything for you...anything at all. And I really do want to have a child with you...but...I don't want to do it if it means we could hurt him, you know?"

Byakuya's eyes softened, and he gave a little sigh of relief.

"I feel the same," he admitted, "Though I do feel guilty about not discussing it with you..."

"It's his business to tell who he wants," said Renji, "It wasn't my business before. And now that it is, I'm just saying that I agree with you."

Byakuya nodded.

"Although," said Renji, "There's something that occurs to me, you might want to think about."

"Hmmm?"

"I didn't come from a noble family, but I know enough to know that if there's a marriage being arranged, all bets are off if the person being given isn't virginal. Maybe that's just with girls..."

"But it is rooted in the idea of establishing paternity when a child is born. If the one given into marriage is virginal going to the bridal bed, there is no question."

"But if not..."

"Hmmm..." Byakuya said, frowning, "It is something to consider...but only if Kaoru does not back down. Otherwise, I cannot see burdening Tetsuya in such a way."

Renji smiled at him again and slipped his arms around the noble.

"You do know what a great guy your cousin is, ne? He told me exactly how to act in council today...and now this. He's pretty damned special if you ask me."

"I know exactly what a gift we have in Tetsuya, Renji. And that is why I will stop at nothing to protect him."

"Me too," Renji promised.


	3. The Snowflake

**Chapter 3: The Snowflake**

Tetsuya rose before his attendant and moved noiselessly into the dressing area in his room. He slipped out of his sleeping yukata and dressed in his dark blue house guard's uniform, then picked up his zanapakutou and walked out into the gardens.

"Tsutomu," he said in greeting to the officer who had led the night patrol, "is there anything to report?"

"Yes, sir," the man replied, "Several times during the night, an odd presence was sensed in the area out by the waterfall. I ordered a group to remain in the area on watch, but nothing definite was sensed afterward."

"Arigato, I will investigate."

"Shall I inform Byakuya-sama?"

"When he wakes," answered Tetsuya, flash stepping away.

Arashi appeared to his right, and Tetsuya launched himself in a flash step and landed easily on the stallion's back. Steps later, Arashi cleared the back gate and headed for the waterfall.

"Did you sense anything, Arashi?"

_Nothing definite. An odd variance in the spiritual pressure around the area. I thought a garganta might open, but it did not._

"Hmmm," sighed the noble, frowning.

The path sloped upward, then widened as they approached the waterfall. Arashi slowed to a walk as they reached the guards who had watched over the area during the night.

"Was anything more sensed?" Tetsuya asked, scanning the area.

"We all sensed small disruptions throughout the night," reported the lead sentry, "but nothing broke through."

"Very well, you may return to the manor and send out a fresh team."

"Yes, sir!"

Tetsuya nudged Arashi into a run and headed for the cliff, reveling in the entwined feelings of flight and falling as the stallion launched himself off of the cliff and flash stepped down, over the wind riled lake and into the sea of long grasses beyond it. As Arashi landed, he had the sense of some kind of trigger being released and a garganta opened in front of him. The stallion slid to a stop, and Tetsuya flash stepped down as screeches and roars sounded and the sky in front of him filled with hollows.

His sword was in his hand and releasing without a second thought.

"Ban kai, Koori no bakuha, Re-kuhime!"

Ice blades exploded from his zanpakutou and raked the first wave of weaker, normal class hollows. As his ice blade attack ended, Arashi swept past him, wielding the same power as had emerged from his shinigami master's released blade. A second volley of ice blades pounded the hollows, leaving some few stronger ones that Tetsuya dispatched swiftly with his sword. He stood in the cleared field, watching as the resultant snowflakes from his release floated down around him. He still sensed something watching him and knew better than to lower his guard. He heard the house alarms ringing and sensed the approach of reinforcements, but caught his breath as the air around him crackled with power and he sensed an incoming attack.

He blocked the incoming strike instinctively, then moved into a series of swift flash steps and deadly strikes at a hooded person, who seemed to have appeared from nowhere. He heard sounds of dismay in the distance, and the other guards calling his name, but he gave all of his focus to the being in front of him.

"Are you a hollow?" he asked, slashing at his opponent again.

The other didn't answer, but launched a tirade of heavy strikes and shocks of power that left no room for continued conversation. As he fought, he silently released his zanpakutou and set several waterforms. He was grateful for having done so, moments later, when his opponent slipped through his guard and slashed across the stunned noble's body. His body appeared to shatter and fall onto the grass as a splash of water, then he reappeared where one of his waterforms had been set. The creature attacked so quickly, he was forced to use a second waterform, then a third.

He wondered briefly at the fact that he could sense the other guards, but they weren't fighting. Then, it dawned on him that some kind of shield has isolated him and his opponent from everyone else. Even Arashi, it seemed, had been locked out of the fight. Rather than unnerve him, the isolation simply reassured him that he could loose his full power without endangering anyone. He raised his reiatsu until the air around them grew icy, and where his waterforms had fallen on the grass, ice began to form. He closed in on his hooded opponent and launched a stunning blaze of sword, kido and hakudo at such speed as his body became a blur as he fought and the air around them filled with falling snow. He sensed an opening and thrust his sword at the other fighter, then was shaken from head to toe as Re-kuhime's blade was stopped by the fingers of one extended hand. Tetsuya froze as the wind blew the other's hood away and revealed the Takashima clan leader.

_What?_

_How in kami's name did he...?_

_Is he that powerful?_

"My apologies," said Kaoru, continuing to hold Tetsuya's blade in his fingers, "But I was curious. I have never seen you fight close up."

Tetsuya frowned and pulled back, sheathing his weapon.

"Kaoru-sama, that was foolish. Had I landed a direct hit, I could have killed you."

Kaoru gazed back at him appreciatively.

"You mean, there was more?" he asked, "I revealed myself too soon, it seems."

"Why are you here?" asked Tetsuya sharply, "You have illegally entered our property, put the house security forces on alert, and broken Seireitei rules by opening a garganta. What are you about, Kaoru-sama?"

Kaoru smiled and let the barrier around them fall. Byakuya and Renji appeared suddenly at the top of the waterfall.

"You are difficult to approach, Kuchiki Tetsuya," Kaoru said, blinking slowly, "I only wished to see you fight, and look at the lengths to which I had to go. But I will tell you what. If you agree to meet me at your cousin's division, I would like to spar with you, now and again."

Tetsuya's blue eyes darkened.

"My apologies, Kaoru-sama, but my duties here and my commitment to council matters leaves me little time to socialize. And now, I think that you had best leave before you annoy my cousin to the point of ejecting you forcibly."

Kaoru smiled at him.

"No such measures are necessary," he said, his eyes narrowing, "I have had my fill of your fine company for now. But we will meet again soon, I hope, Kuchiki Tetsuya."

He disappeared in a flash step, leaving the noble staring after him. Flash steps sounded around him and Byakuya and Renji appeared at his side, the former wearing a particularly dark expression.

"Bastard!" said Renji, "What is he up to?"

"I think it is best described as a shockingly aggressive manner of courtship," Byakuya mused, looking at Tetsuya and frowning more deeply, "Watashi no itoko, what is that?"

Tetsuya followed his eyes to where a small, diamond studded, snowflake had been hung on a silver chain and placed around his neck. He removed the tiny slip of paper that had been attached and opened it.

"Please forgive my intrusion. I find you captivating to the point of being reckless. Inside this pendant, I have captured and preserved one of you own snowflakes. Though I hope that the ice around your heart will soon melt...this snowflake, like my affection for you, never will. Fondly, Takashima Kaoru," Tetsuya read.

"I really _do not _like that guy," muttered Renji, "Trespassing? Opening a freaking garganta? Getting security all riled and breaking any rules that get in the way? The guy's a menace!"

"And he seems very determined to pursue this," Byakuya added.

A flash step sounded and a messenger appeared.

"Kuchiki-sama, a summons from the council has just arrived."

Byakuya took the message and briefly scanned it, then released an angry, hissing breath.

"What is it?" asked Tetsuya, "Is it something to do with _him_?"

"Yes," confirmed the noble, "The Takashima clan delivered an official suit for marriage."

"Huh, you should just tell them where they can stuff that shit!" exclaimed Renji, "Who does that guy think he is, anyway?"

"He is the leader of a powerful clan," said Tetsuya, "and he would not be doing this if he did not believe he would be successful, though his moves threaten to undo that thinking, because of their brashness."

"Hmmm," said Byakuya, "I have the oddest sense of something going on beneath this. I know Kaoru to be a passionate man, but he runs more on the meticulous and calculated side. He puts forth the idea that he takes these reckless actions because he is attracted to you, but I feel that there is more than that. And that requires that I confront this head on."

"What are you going to do?" asked Tetsuya.

"Leave that to me," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "Go and prepare for the council meeting. I will meet you and Renji at the council hall."

"B-but where are you...?" Renji began.

He was cut off by the hiss of a flash step as Byakuya disappeared.

"Huh..." he huffed, scowling, "I really hate it when he does that!"

"Come, Renji-san," said Tetsuya, turning in the direction of the manor, "That meeting begins soon."

They returned to the manor and adjourned to their rooms. Tetsuya abandoned his house guard's uniform and hastily wrapped a yukata around himself, then flash stepped to the bathing room with Akio on his heels. He slid to a stop inside, as he realized that Renji and his attendant had already entered the baths.

"Hey, I see we had the same idea," Renji said cordially, bringing a blush to Tetsuya's cheeks, "Come on in. We can talk while we bathe."

It wasn't wrong...

_In fact_, he thought, _it is a relatively common practice for family members of the same gender to bathe together. I think I only grew to prefer having more privacy because of the conditions under which we lived in the prison. Still...it is too late to leave now._

He allowed Akio to remove his yukata and walked out into the bathing pool, stopping a respectful distance from the redhead and letting the warm waterfall rush down onto his shoulders and back. He looked straight ahead as Akio began to bathe him.

"Ah..." Renji sighed happily, "I have to tell you, Tetsuya-san, I am totally spoiled now. I don't even bathe at the division anymore because who in his right mind would go in a regular shower stall after being in here?"

"It is a lovely room," Tetsuya answered, running his eyes around the plants and flowers that grew under the domed glass ceiling, "I remember the first time I stepped in here after my release from Itamigiri. I was not sure what it was used for. And I nearly fainted when Byakuya-sama's attendant at the time, appeared and started to bathe me. No one at the prison was allowed to touch me."

"Huh? Why?" asked the redhead.

Tetsuya shook his head.

"I was never told. But, the guards all knew by the markings on the collars we were fitted with. It didn't stop my friend, Naoki, and I from stealing kisses through the bars at night while the guards weren't watching, but anyone caught touching me, or the ones marked as I was were whipped severely."

Renji's lips tightened and he shook his head.

"Damn, and I thought Inuzuri was bad," he said, frowning, "But hey, it sounds like you and this guy, Naoki were pretty close. So, uh, why don't you two see each other anymore?"

"Oh," said Tetsuya, swallowing hard and trying to push away the memory, "Naoki was killed while we were being rescued."

"Oh," the redhead said, his eyes growing sad, "S-sorry."

"When the alert sounded at the beginning of the raid, the guards came through the cellblock. The ones like me, who had been marked with special collars were taken from the cells and the rest were simply slaughtered. When they came to us, Naoki and I refused to be separated. We managed to break away and we were running towards the rescue forces. But...someone took aim on me...and Naoki saw. He stepped in between us..."

"Shit," Renji breathed.

The man tried to drag me away. I don't know where they were taking the ones they had marked, but most were killed or never seen again. The records explaining the collars and other atrocities committed at the prison were either stolen or destroyed in the raid."

"Yeah, you mentioned the destroyed records before," acknowledged Renji, nodding, "Someone sure went to some trouble to hide that information. Strange..."

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed.

"S-sir," Akio said suddenly, "Did you mean to keep wearing this?"

Tetsuya looked down at the snowflake pendant.

"Oh, I had forgotten it was there. Go ahead and remove it. I should return it. I have no intention of encouraging that man."

"Heh," said Renji, "He sure is persistent. But I _did_ tell you that you are good looking. You had to expect someone to notice."

"Oh, please don't start that again!" Tetsuya said, frowning and splashing the water at Renji.

The redhead laughed and retaliated, but caught his breath in surprise as the water stopped short of Tetsuya and turned back on him.

"What the...? Hey! That's not fair! Just because you have an elemental zanpakutou."

"Do not challenge me while we stand in water, Renji-san," the noble said, smirking, "You will lose. I have commanded the water easily ever since the seal on my powers was removed after I was freed."

He laughed softly, remembering.

"Byakuya-sama gave me a room next to his, and I mystified the staff by sleeping on the cold floor, because I wasn't accustomed to the comfort of a bed. I had a bad dream during the night, and my zanpakutou manifested and flooded my entire room...then froze it over. I had to be fitted with a limiter to keep my powers from going out of control because I had never had them unsealed before."

Renji chuckled softly.

"Well, you have a grip on your powers now, that's for sure. I didn't know you had a ban kai. I've never seen you fight before today. You're just full of surprises...or have I seen everything now?"

Tetsuya flushed with comprehension of the double meaning and cleared his throat to give himself recovery time.

"I find it advantageous to never reveal everything, Renji-san. Give your opponent enough rope, and he will hang you with it."

"So, I'm an opponent now, eh?"

"N-no!" laughed Tetsuya, splashing water at him again, "I was being facetious."

He respectfully avoided looking down into the hip deep water as Renji started past him to get to the edge of the pool. The redhead paused for one breathless moment and turned his head to look at the smiling noble.

"It's good to see you let your guard down, Tetsuya-san," he said, the seriousness in his tone making Tetsuya's smile fade and his eyes soften, "After the hellish start you got off to, you deserve to be happy."

"Arigato, Renji-san," he said softly, "Truly."

His eyes followed Renji as the redhead left the bathing pool, flicking away again as he left the water.

_I feel such warmth inside. Renji-san is the first friend I have made since being freed. It feels good, having that..._

"Sir...sir, the clasp on this necklace won't come loose," said Akio.

"Leave it, then," Tetsuya said absently, "We'll have to find a way to remove it when I return from the council hall."

"It looks like we may have to cut it away."

"No, I do not want to insult him. We'll find a way to remove it later."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaoru stood quietly within the courtyard of the Kuchiki council hall, his mind replaying his battle with Tetsuya. He smiled at the memory of that feeling of strong reiatsu pushing against his...the glare of defiance in the young man's eyes and the beauty of the snow that had swirled around them.

_And soon...as soon as he has been tested..._

_I loathe thinking of another laying hands on him, but..._

He was brought out of his thoughts by a swift flash step. Byakuya appeared in front of him, glowering ominously.

"Byakuya-san," he said, smiling, "My apologies, once again, for intruding this morning. I..."

"You are never to enter our lands without proper permission again," said Byakuya in a low, threatening tone, "To do so will be consider an act of war. And...you are to abandon your pursuit of my cousin. He is not available for courtship."

"Really?" said the rival clan leader, "I hadn't heard he was spoken for. Who are you offering his hand to? I hope it is someone who will treat him well..."

"That is not your concern."

"Oh, I was just being neighborly. But I am curious. Why do you protect your cousin so vehemently? Do you do this every time someone approaches him?"

"As I said, Tetsuya is not your concern."

"But I have made an honorable request to be considered for courtship with him."

"That request will not be granted. You and your entourage should leave now."

"Oh...no, Byakuya-san. I am not leaving. And before the end of this, I will have what I want. You will see."

He flash stepped away, leaving Byakuya fuming silently in the courtyard.

He was distracted out of his reverie by the arrival of his cousin and his spouse. He joined them as they entered the central chambers, and quickly noticed that Tetsuya was still wearing the snowflake pendant. He started to ask about it, but fell silent as the councilors arrived and took their seats, and the meeting was called to order.

_What is he up to?_

_What does he hope to gain by all of this?_

_He knows we will refuse his request officially now._

_Why does he still look so confident?_


	4. The Concubine

**Chapter 4: The Concubine**

Tetsuya sat quietly at Byakuya's side, carefully avoiding Takashima Kaoru's stolen glances and longing for things to get started so that the feeling of pressure that left his face burning softly would be removed. There was no way that Byakuya was going to allow the rival leader to lay claim to him against his will.

_And yet, I feel so strongly that he expects things to go his way. How can that be? What does it mean?_

He pushed the nagging questions aside and focused on the agenda that had been placed in front of him. Byakuya's hand touched his bracingly beneath the table, and he could see that the clan leader was observing him out of the corner of an eye. He didn't look back, but let his fingers move slightly so that they brushed against Byakuya's, by way of saying that he both understood and gratefully accepted the gesture. His heart fluttered anxiously as Nori stood and brought the council meeting to order.

"This is a special meeting of elders to address the official application by Takashima Kaoru to seek permission to wed Kuchiki Tetsuya. Kaoru-san will make his request to the council personally, after which we will consider it and make argument to clarify the benefits and drawbacks of such a union. Councilor Tetsuya will also be given leave to offer a personal address to the marriage proposal. If resolution can be reached quickly, then we will render a decision. Kaoru-san?"

The rival clan leader stood and let his eyes pass over the council, before bringing them to rest on the lovely blue-eyed shinigami at Byakuya's side. And because it would have been an affront to the Takashima clan and an insult to his own clan to ignore the man, Tetsuya looked back at him with a neutral expression, bringing a smile to rival clan leader's lips as he spoke.

"Lords and ladies of the Kuchiki council of elders, I am deeply gratified to be granted this opportunity to seek the hand of one I have been aware of and have secretly desired for some time. Kuchiki Tetsuya, as I am certain you are all aware, is, despite his lesser blood, a shining example of what nobility is meant to be. Despite his beginnings among the prisoners of Itamigiri, he holds no grudge. He understands and gracefully accepts his place in the clan, as well as the rules that guide it. He is the wielder of exceptional powers, powers he could have used to exact revenge for what was done to him, but that he focuses instead on easing tensions between the half-bloods and their superior, full blooded cousins."

Tetsuya felt Byakuya's reiatsu flare softly at the words and on the other side of the clan leader, Renji's eyes darkened.

"Kuchiki Tetsuya employs his powers to show his undying loyalty to the only 'master' he accepts...to the cousin and clan leader who freed him from the prison."

"He's twisting things!" Renji hissed softly, "He makes it sound like..."

"Easy Abarai," Byakuya said under his breath, "He knows exactly how his words are affecting us. We have to listen closely to divine the truths hidden beneath them."

Renji gave a brief nod and quieted, though his reiatsu continued to glow around him.

"I find Kuchiki Tetsuya's commitment to honoring his clan and leader impressive, and would now offer him the opportunity to do something more to honor them. As you know, the state of our relations with the Kuchiki clan has been tenuous. We have endured many heated arguments over our differences. I wish to follow the fine example of the man I hope to join with, by extending an olive branch, offering to officially end all hostilities by taking Kuchiki Tetsuya as my concubine."

Sounds of dismay rose around the room and a slow smile rose on the rival clan leader's lips. Byakuya's angry eyes narrowed and locked on his as comprehension fell over the Kuchiki clan leader. Head Councilor Nori pounded his gavel on the table and called for order as the noble elders reeled in shock at the words they couldn't believe they had heard.

The room went silent as Byakuya came to his feet.

"Takashima Kaoru," he said in a low, malevolent tone, "How dare you waste our council's time with such an affront! You made a suit for marriage, not to take him as your child bearer. You have brought us here under false pretenses and have made a mockery of our peace processes. Leave here at once! And be glad I am not of a mind to make war!"

"Why, Byakuya-san," said the rival leader, looking down at Tetsuya appreciatively, "I had no intention of insulting either Tetsuya or your clan. However, by the laws of clans as they are written, clan members of lower blood being offered in marriage must first serve as a concubine to prove their ability to bear children. I have every intention of marrying Tetsuya as soon as he has proven himself by bearing my child. So it is not an insult, but strict adherence to the rules."

"Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said quietly, "May I have leave to answer him?"

Byakuya frowned, but nodded and sat down as Tetsuya rose.

"Takashima-san," he said in a formal tone, "I am very aware of the ancient laws that remain in our charters, even though they have long been abandoned. And having, as you say, 'watched me' for some time, you are aware of the actions I have taken to purge our clan of the biases and prejudices of that past age. You may posture all you want, but no one here is going to be fooled by you. I know what you are about, and I won't allow it. Our clan will not allow one of its own to be used that way, no matter what that ancient law says! And in any case, you have made a miscalculation."

"Have I?" said Kaoru, his smile widening, "Tell me, then, Tetsuya, my love, where is my error?"

"An untouched concubine was considered a priceless holding of the clan, so they held a higher status in that old society. For one of these to be given in marriage to another, the offer to claim the concubine had, not only to be acceptable to the council of elders, but had to consider the concubine's own choice. A token was given to the concubine, and if she accepted, then the elders would give final blessing to the union. You..."

Tetsuya froze, shock flooding his body as he realized. Kaoru rose and moved to stand in front of Tetsuya. He reached out and touched the snowflake pendant with gentle fingertips.

"I gave this to you only this morning, and you accepted it."

"I had no choice as you slipped it around my neck as we fought!" Tetsuya snapped, "And in any case, I _couldn't _return it to you as it was not able to be loosed from my throat...but you are well aware of that, aren't you!"

Kaoru said nothing, but reached around Tetsuya's neck and easily removed the necklace.

"What was that you said?" he asked, looking into Tetsuya's eyes, "Tetsuya, it is all right. You don't have to hide it from him anymore...about us...about our hidden desires. We can have everything we want now. We can end the lies and just admit what we have long felt for each other, but have had to hide because of the hostilities between our families."

"What are you saying?" said Tetsuya in a bewildered tone, "_None _of what you are saying is true!"

A dangerous glint rose in the rival clan leader's eyes as he glared down into Tetsuya's and set the necklace in the younger man's hand, gently closing his fingers around it.

"But..." he said cryptically, "Your words against me will not be taken into account, because, under the law of concubines, you already indicated your willingness by accepting my token."

"You bastard!" yelled Renji, jumping out of his chair and grabbing Kaoru by the front of his kimono, "You set him up! You...!"

The rival clan leader's eyes blazed, but he did nothing to stop the redhead. Byakuya rose and placed a restraining hand on Renji's shoulder as Nori called for order again. It took several minutes this time to restore it. Renji glared at Kaoru, but grudgingly returned to his chair. Tetsuya slid into his seat as well, his blue eyes stricken as he realized how carefully they had all been manipulated.

_But why? Why me? Why this way? Why now? What is behind this man's behavior? If he was truly in love with me, he would have approached me honorably. But this..._

Kaoru returned to his seat, and the eyes that met Tetsuya's were oddly tranquil.

_Does he really think that he is going to win? Byakuya-sama and our council will not allow this. They will find a way around it._

"Takashima Kaoru," said Nori, "Although, as you say, by our charters, we are forced to accept your suit as a viable one, I speak on behalf of all of us here when I tell you...no one is being fooled by your actions. We know you are using the ancient rules by way of manipulation. I do not know what is motivating you, but it is certainly nothing honorable. And that being the case, we deny..."

"Because Tetsuya has, himself, accepted my token, you cannot deny me the right to take Tetsuya as my concubine unless there is compelling reason to do so. Compelling reason is defined under the law of concubines as proven misdeed harmful to the clan, proof of intent to harm or misuse the concubine, other rightful claim of the concubine, or proof that the concubine is unworthy of the honor."

Tetsuya left his seat in a flash step and reappeared in front of Kaoru. He lifted the necklace that was still in his hand and slammed it down forcefully onto the table in front of him. Kaoru laughed softly, and smiled up at the furious noble. Tetsuya placed his hands on the table and glared into the other man's eyes.

"You haven't fooled anyone."

"I wasn't trying to fool anyone," Kaoru answered, "I want your hand in marriage and I will have it."

"No," Tetsuya said angrily, "I am not stupid enough to believe that you want that badly to marry me. Your slurs against my kind in your dubious proposal told me that!"

"Is that so?" Kaoru asked softly, "Then...if that is the case, then what possible reason could I have for doing all of this?"

"I do not know what you truly want from me. But I will fight you, tooth and nail all of the way."

"Be that as it may, you will find that your only path leads to me. This was decided long ago, Tetsuya. The sooner you accept it, the more content you will be."

"I could never find contentment with the likes of you," Tetsuya said, his eyes flashing, "And I would take my own life before allowing myself to be touched by you!"

"Ah," said Kaoru, "I am sorry that my affections are not welcomed by you. But...I promise you, that will change...once you come to full understanding of our connection."

"Our...connection?" Tetsuya said, staring as the man's hand came to rest on his.

At Kaoru's touch, what felt like a memory blazed through his stunned mind.

_He heard the soft puff of incapacitating gas and felt his body go numb and nerveless. The cell seemed to spin oddly, and soft voices echoed around him as he was lifted and carried out of the cellblock. With his senses dulled, he could not tell where he had been taken or by whom. _

_"These are all of them," a distorted voice said to someone._

_Tetsuya caught an odd scent on the air and tried to focus. A bracing hand touched him and another voice sounded._

_"Easy there. You'll be back in your cell soon."_

_Someone's hand touched his forehead and he lost the ability to think clearly. But he could still pick up some of their words._

_"...he's the strongest, though they are all good specimens..."_

_"...place the chambers as soon as..."_

_"...bother that it can't be done now..."_

_"...too young, they are likely to be..."_

_"Let me make one thing clear. They...mine. I want you to...nd test them, then...est surviving specimen...seeded at..."_

It felt as though ice had flooded Tetsuya's chest. He staggered back, a hand over his heart, his eyes wide.

"Tetsuya, are you all right?" asked Kaoru, looking genuinely concerned.

"What did you do to him?" demanded Renji, flash stepping forward and steadying the swaying noble.

"What are you talking about?" Kaoru asked, "You were watching. I did nothing to him. I have done nothing, nor will I do anything to hurt this man. I have only peacefully sought his hand in marriage. True, I did use the laws as written to ensure that my claim on Kuchiki Tetsuya would be accepted. I would not be an effective leader if I did not know how to effect control over those thing that are mine."

"Well," said Byakuya in a surprisingly collected tone, "Tetsuya does not belong to you. And I will not allow you to force my cousin into a servant's position in your household..."

"Only until he has borne my heir..."

"For _any_ length of time, and under any circumstances," Byakuya said with finality, "I do not know yet what your true intentions are, as far as my cousin and my clan are concerned, but I do know that whatever they are, they are not something I want to see come to fruition. I will not, nor will this council, give leave to you to strongarm your way into the family, using Tetsuya as the means for doing so."

"Is that what you think?" asked Kaoru, smiling as he watched Renji guide a still reeling Tetsuya back to his place beside Byakuya, "You think that I only want him to gain a place in your family? Come now, Byakuya. If that was my only reason, then why would I have gone to the trouble of attempting to connect with him honorably? I have not been cruel, nor have I forced him to do anything. I have observed and shown him respect and appreciation. That is not a crime."

"To the contrary," said Byakuya, "stalking my cousin and trespassing on our property _are_."

"I have apologized more than once for slipping onto your land to gently spar with my intended and to offer my token to him."

"You call that gentle sparring?" exclaimed Renji, "Opening a fucking garganta? Letting Arrancars into the Seireitei? You should be executed!"

"Renji," Byakuya said, placing a hand on the furious redhead's shoulder and stopping him.

He went quiet for a moment, his eyes straying to where Tetsuya sat, wearing an oddly distant and deeply distressed expression. His eye caught on something in the younger noble's hair, and an idea formed in his mind.

"Takashima Kaoru," he said quietly, "You claim to have come before our council to seek Tetsuya's hand, first as your concubine, then if he proves fruitful, as your legally wed husband. And you have pointed out to us that Tetsuya has accepted your token."

Renji's eyes flared and he looked like he wanted to speak, but he bit back the words, even though it make his body shake with pent up rage. Tetsuya's eyes registered sudden comprehension of what was about to happen and widened in surprise.

_Byakuya-sama!_

"You said," Byakuya went on, "That the only reasons that we can legally deny your honorably delivered claim are if you have been proven guilty of a capital crime, if you have been proven to have intentions of doing harm to the concubine, or if there is another legal claim on his hand. And though, for my cousin's sake, I had intended to handle things quietly, it seems I have no choice, but to come out and say it."

"What are you saying?" asked the rival clan leader, his eyes glinting, "I don't understand. Are you saying that there is another claim on Kuchiki Tetsuya? That he accepted someone else's token before mine? Then let him prove it!"

Byakuya stood and let his fingers run down the length of the braid on the left side of Tetsuya's face. His fingers stopped as they reached a small blue, white and silver porcelain clip that had been fastened to the end. Tetsuya went breathless at his cousin's touch, not daring to look up or say anything.

"That is exactly what I am saying," Byakuya went on, "There was an earlier claim on Tetsuya's hand."

"By whom?" asked Kaoru, his eyes darkening, "Who gave him that clip?"

Byakuya's eyes met the other man's squarely.

"I did. I claim Tetsuya, according to the ancient rules you so carefully pointed out to us. He accepted my token prior to yours, so my claim supercedes yours."

"So...you are saying that you intend to claim Tetsuya as _your_ concubine, then what? You are married to Abarai Renji. You know that you cannot marry Tetsuya as well. Our laws do not allow it. He will be forced to remain your concubine! You just told me that he would not serve a day as _my _servant, even though he could actually marry me and have an honorable place at my side. Are you saying that you...?"

"That is not your concern. There is a prior claim on my cousin's hand, so your suit is denied, and unless council objects, I believe that this meeting is over!"

Tetsuya watched silently as Kaoru and his entourage rose and turned to go.

_It is so strange. Although he does look troubled, he still looks like he is going to get what he wanted._

_But how could that be?_

_Byakuya-sama claimed me. I belong to him now. How can this man think that...?_

"Tetsuya," said Byakuya, breaking into his cousin's thoughts, "Come. It is time to go home."

The clan leader froze as Tetsuya rose out of his seat and sought his older cousin's arms.

"Byakuya-sama, I am so sorry!" he exclaimed, "I am sorry to be such a burden to you!"


	5. The Secret Gift

**Chapter 5: The Secret Gift**

Tetsuya followed, a silent shadow behind Byakuya as clan leader, husband and newly claimed concubine entered the manor. The noble turned to look at his pale-faced cousin and laid a bracing hand on his arm.

"I know that you need to check in with the house guards. Go and see to that, then meet Renji and me in my office."

_And that office is only a few steps from the bedroom that we will have to share tonight...that sacred space that is his and Abarai Renji's. I will be an interloper, an intruder..._

"Tetsuya?"

"Y-yes, Byakuya-sama," he said, turning away.

He watched over his shoulder as Byakuya and Renji disappeared into the office, then he stood on the walkway, his heart pounding fitfully.

_What am I going to do? I did offer to have their child, but it was supposed to be...I don't know...perhaps done another way. Something. But not this...not anything like this._

He slowed his breathing, trying to regain control, but only feeling his life careening even more out of control as the minutes passed.

_What can I do?_

He gave a shrill whistle and Arashi appeared a moment later, entering the gardens at a run and slowing to allow the noble to leap onto his back. Tetsuya nudged him back into a run and angled him towards the back gate, which the stallion jumped easily. He gave Arashi a touch of his heels and the horse ran faster, until he reached his top speed and moved into blazing flash steps. They came to the end of the forest trail, and launched off the cliff, landing down into the meadow below it. Arashi landed and continued at a run across the meadow, out into another section of forest that ended at the border of the Kuchiki estate. They cleared the boundary fence and moved into a rougher, more feral section of forest, following an old, weed-choked trail that twisted amongst the gnarled trees and ended in a small, hidden gulch.

He stopped Arashi at the entrance to the gulch and dismounted. Then he flash stepped through an old, broken and rusted entry gate and crossed the rundown, overgrown courtyard, heading for a stark, broken looking compound on the far side. He slowed to a walk, laying his arms across his midsection as he stepped inside and waited, holding himself and shivering while his eyes adjusted. He turned instinctively down a passage to the right and entered an old cellblock. On shaking legs, he walked to the end and reached the two cells he had sought.

The door to his old cell was partway open, but he turned instead and entered the one that had been Naoki's. He paused at the shattered door that barely hung on its hinges, then stepped inside.

_Despite all of the years that have passed, I have never come back to this place. I didn't want to remember. I even tried hard to forget you...my Naoki! Not because I didn't love you, but because just thinking of you made me remember the way you looked at me as you took the killing blow that was meant for me._

_I felt...so guilty...guilty for making you love me enough to want to die for me. And I never got to tell you that I would willingly have returned the favor._

"I wanted to, as you laid dying," he whispered into the empty cell, "But you left me so quickly. We only had time for one kiss where we could finally hold each other...one moment when we could touch each other without fear. Then, that moment was gone and you died in my arms, while I cried and called your name until my voice became useless. Byakuya had you buried in the Kuchiki family cemetery, as you had given your life to save a member of his family...that, and he wished to give me a place to mourn you. But as many times as I knelt there, I never felt your heart reaching back to me, Naoki."

He took a shaky breath and moved further into the cell he had never stood in. He looked at the old rotted bedding that had been poor, even in that time before. Then he scanned the brick wall at the back for a moment. He sank to his knees in the middle of the cell and felt tears rise in his eyes.

"Naoki," he said in a choked voice, "I do not know why, but I do feel your spirit here. Perhaps because this is where it all happened..."

His hand reached out and his extended fingertips touched the bars that had impeded them.

_We could only exchange kisses...and some touches. We had to be careful of the guards walking by, but we learned to sense them early enough to halt our gentle explorations. We longed to be able to make love, but we never could. We dreamed of being free so that we could be each others' 'firsts' and 'only.' _

"But you left me before we could fulfill that dream, Naoki. And now, there is nothing left. We had...no possessions...nothing for me to hold onto when you were gone."

His eyes scanned the cell again, then paused, squinting at an oddly positioned brick in the wall. Tetsuya crawled forward and carefully loosened it, then pulled it free. He caught his breath in surprise as his eyes spotted something in a hollowed out place behind the brick. He lifted it out carefully and stared at it silently, a memory firing itself through his aching mind.

_"Naoki, I have something for you," he whispered through the bars._

_The brown-haired youth sat up, fixing his gentle eyes on Tetsuya._

_"What is it?" he asked, moving closer._

_Tetsuya opened his hand and extended it through the opening between the bars. Naoki made a soft, happy sound and lifted the item from his palm. His eyes glistened affectionately as he studied the small, white stone that was shaped like a heart._

_"I found it in the exercise yard," Tetsuya explained, "And I noticed that it looked like a heart. Immediately, I wanted to give my heart to you...and only to you, Naoki!"_

_Naoki's lips smiled more beautifully than they ever had before, and he held the stone to his breast._

_"Tetsuya has given me his heart...and I gratefully accept," he whispered, warming the other boy's lips with kisses, "I will keep Tetsuya's heart safe with me forever. No one will ever break his heart again, because I will be there always to protect it."_

"But you couldn't stop my heart from shattering when you died," he whispered.

He laid his cheek against the bars, where Naoki had pressed his face while resting with his hand in Tetsuya's, their fingers laced together. He slipped the stone into his breast pocket, then closed his eyes.

_It is strange. I always thought that the prison was a quiet place, but it did not have this deathly stillness to it. And though it was cold sometimes, the air was not so icy. It seems this place died when we were freed. It became lifeless inside and now it just slowly fades and breaks apart into nothingness._

_So...even the place that held us apart is disappearing. So...why am I still here? Why did I live when you did not, Naoki? When you fell, I laid on your breast, feeling the last beats of your heart and I wanted to die with you. Why didn't I?_

He felt the light touch of the stone inside his breast pocket.

_Is it because you were still protecting my heart? Is that why? But I gave my heart to you. And if you died, I wanted to follow. I didn't want to be without you. I am not bemoaning my fate, Naoki...not complaining. Byakuya-sama has given me a home, love...usefulness. And I am grateful. But I wonder why my heart that was left behind still aches after all of this time._

"Why have you come here, Kuchiki Tetsuya?" asked a male voice.

Tetsuya inhaled sharply and opened his eyes.

"Kaoru-san?" he said, stifling a hard shiver, "Did you...follow me here?"

"I sensed you were in this area, and I was curious. It is growing late and we both know that the law of concubines..."

"...says that the first taking must occur on the night of the next full moon," Tetsuya finished, "And yes, I am aware that it is tonight."

"And while at home, those men prepare to lie down with you, you are here. I wonder about that. And I wonder about this. This is not your old cell, is it? I sense lingering traces in the next, but not in here."

"That is correct," Tetsuya said, forcing all emotion out of his voice, "That was my cell. This one belonged to the only person who will ever have possession of my heart."

He was surprised at the dark edge that rose up on the rival clan leader's reiatsu.

"You were..."

"We were not able to make love...not ever. But I lived for his kisses and the gentle caresses of his hand. I was prepared to live all of my life untouched but for those caresses."

"But you know that you have given up your right to that. Two men will take possession of you."

He paused for a moment, gazing down at Tetsuya.

"Or will Byakuya take you alone...apart from his husband so that he will not have to watch his lover with another?"

"Why are you doing this?" Tetsuya whispered, closing his eyes, "Are you taking your revenge for Byakuya keeping me safe from you?"

But he has made you a slave again, Tetsuya. That has to hurt you."

"Byakuya did not make me his slave," Tetsuya said, looking up at Kaoru, "You did...by trying to force me to become your slave instead."

Tetsuya felt a chill run through his body as Kaoru's hand brushed against his cheek.

"But...I would have been able to marry you, Tetsuya. And with me, you would find yourself completed as you were meant to be...as you were built to be."

Tetsuya's eyes widened and he pulled away and sat with his back against the brick wall. He made a soft sound of surprise as the Takashima clan leader lowered himself onto his knees and took Tetsuya's face in his hands.

"This place was a lie...a stage, Tetsuya. And you were not a prisoner, but a very coveted kind of servant."

"I don't understand. What are you saying?" asked Tetsuya, staring at him.

"I cannot tell you right now. But soon, Tetsuya. I promise."

He leaned forward to kiss the younger man's startled lips, but froze as a flash step sounded and a slender blade set itself between them.

"Leave," Byakuya said, glaring down at Kaoru.

The rival clan leader met Tetsuya's eyes again.

"I was comforting him. He seems very distressed, Byakuya. I don't think that he..."

"I will not repeat myself. Go. I will manage my cousin."

Kaoru reached out and gave Tetsuya's hand a gentle squeeze, then rose and left the cell. Tetsuya sat perfectly still as Byakuya sheathed his blade, and Renji observed the two quietly from outside the cell.

"Tetsuya," Byakuya said quietly, "Let us return to the manor. We should talk, but not in this place."

"Y-yes, Byakuya-sama."

He forced himself to his feet and silently followed the other two men out of the old prison and back into the courtyard, where Arashi waited. The stallion showed the whites of his eyes and nudged Tetsuya bracingly as he reached the horse and mounted. Byakuya and Renji walked a short distance ahead of him, talking softly as Tetsuya kept his eyes lowered and remained apart from them. He couldn't help but look up at the star filled sky and the large, blue tinted moon as they made their way home. As they reached the top of the waterfall, Byakuya and Renji stopped, and Arashi paused. Tetsuya slid down and faced the other two men, waiting.

"I understand why you left...even why you went to that place," Byakuya said solemnly, "I am aware of how difficult this must be for you."

"What do you mean?" asked Tetsuya, looking quietly into his cousin's dark gray eyes, "I said that I wanted to help you have a child."

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "You did. But...these are not the circumstances under which we would have acted on that. What happened in council complicates things. But...it does not have to. Tetsuya, I want you to think of this as the delivery of that gift you offered to Renji and me. We are grateful that you are willing to do this for us. Do not think about council, or about that man and how he manipulated us. Think only about that gift we will make between the three of us."

"I am fine with this," Tetsuya insisted, "I told you that I had no qualms about..."

"Bullshit," said Renji, "You are worried I'll be jealous. Don't be. You aren't doing anything wrong...and I am accepting of this."

"Are you?" Tetsuya asked, looking deeply into his friend's red-brown eyes, "I am about to breach the sanctity of your marital bed, Renji-san. Your husband is going to have sex with me...and then you are. Do you mean to say that you are comfortable with that? How can you be?"

"You are not trying to take him away from me, and after our child is conceived, we will not be together in that way again. This is the only way that Byakuya and I can have a child of our own...and I am very grateful you have made that possible. And I know that Kaoru has muddied things in your head. But those are the only facts that matter. Focus on them and don't think about the rest. You don't want to let that guy mess with your head."

"Renji is right," said Byakuya, "Go with Akio now. He will prepare you and bring you to our room. I am sorry that we cannot take more time to ease your mind, Tetsuya, but you know that it is important to follow the letter of the law in this."

"Yes, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya replied softly.

He turned and fell in with his attendant, his heart pounding again and his feet dreading every step. Akio said nothing, but Tetsuya was keenly aware of the youth's worried eyes stealing glances at him. They reached the bathing room and Tetsuya stopped at the edge of the pool while Akio undressed him. Tetsuya took the heart shaped stone into his hand and waded out into the water, taking his place under one of the waterfalls. He let the water run down his slender body, and tried to allow the heavy emotions to fall away as well, but his heart ached and his stomach quailed at the thought of what was going to happen.

_But it could have been worse. If Byakuya-sama had not done what he did, I would be lying down with Takashima Kaoru right now._

_But..._

_At least I would not be offending Renji-san or my cousin. I know that they say it is all right with them, and I know they are overjoyed that they will be able to have a child of their own. _

_But..._

He caught his breath in surprise as warm, wet hands touched his back and began to massage soap into his skin.

_But those hands are not..._

He turned and met Byakuya's eyes, then felt a second soft jolt inside as he registered that Renji was beside the clan leader and both were naked.

"We thought you looked kinda nervous," Renji explained, "This way, you can get a little more comfortable with us touching you, so that it won't feel so strange later."

Tetsuya smiled gratefully and turned his back to them. A moment later, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind, and Renji pressed up against his back. Byakuya appeared in front of him and embraced him from the front, gently trapping him between the two.

It was extremely difficult, he found, to be held like that and to still feel like an outsider. Byakuya's dark eyes met his appraisingly, and Tetsuya found that he could breathe normally again. He relaxed against Renji as Byakuya's head bent, and the clan leader brought his lips close to Tetsuya's ear.

"Be at peace, watashi no itoko," his cousin whispered, "We are going to create a miracle tonight. And that miracle, that new life that will be made, would not be possible without you. So, when you feel our hands and bodies touch you tonight, I want you to think only on that...on the miracle we are making."

"I will," Tetsuya whispered, more of the tension leaving him as their hands moved over his flesh, cleaning away, not just impurities of body, but anxiety in his mind, and the uncertainty that tried to linger in his heart.

He turned his head aside, resting it against Renji's shoulder, breathing in the scents of sakura that came from his cousin's body, and the deeper, more masculine scent of the red-haired man who held him from behind.

"More relaxed now?" Renji asked, his deep voice, making Tetsuya tremble for a moment, "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine," Tetsuya answered, breathing in slowly and deeply, "I feel much better now."

He caught his breath softly as Byakuya's hands slid down his back and caressed his shapely bottom. A blush rose on his face, but he saw the peace and calm in Byakuya's eyes and settled again. He struggled inwardly again as Renji's hand ran down along his thigh, then up again, carefully angling around his private areas. But even though they did not touch that area, he felt himself hardening and his heart quickening again. His face flushed, and then somehow blushed even more as he felt Renji's hot, stiff member touch him on the backside. Byakuya moved closer, and Tetsuya inhaled sharply, his heart racing as his cousin's very aroused member lightly touched his.

His head spun oddly, and he worried that he might be overwhelmed, but he tightened his hand around the white stone he still held and forced himself to think about Naoki.

_He would think that this was a beautiful thing...that if he could not be here to make a child with me...some part of me would still go on. So, although this child will not be mine to raise, he or she will always be connected to me. And what Naoki gave his life to protect...will survive._

_Thank you, Naoki. Thank you for protecting me. I asked before, why you saved me, why I did not die, and what I was still alive for. This feels like an answer. I know that it is not the only answer, but it is what I needed right now._

_Thank you..._

Byakuya's hand meandered down his arm and teased his closed hand. He caught hold of it and turned it, palm upward, then watched as Tetsuya opened it to reveal the white stone.

"What is this?" the clan leader asked.

"I found it in Naoki's cell at the prison today. It is the only gift I was ever able to give him while we were in that place," Tetsuya explained.

"No," Byakuya said, closing Tetsuya's hand around it again, "You gave him many gifts, Tetsuya...friendship, encouragement, love...and loyalty. I am sure he treasured everything about you...and you treasured him as well."

"Yes, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said softly.

"Renji and I also treasure those things about you. We are glad that something of you will be present in our child."

"Arigato, Byakuya-sama."

He rested quietly against Renji as the water poured down on them and washed him clean. The three lingered under the waterfall afterward, enjoying the warmth of being close together. But finally, Byakuya stepped back and Tetsuya blinked and took a deeper breath.

They walked back to the edge of the pool and dried each other's bodies, then dressed in white yukatas and stepped out onto the walkway. Tetsuya fell back behind Byakuya and Renji, expecting he should follow, but was surprised again as each took up a position on either side of him. Their fingers laced together, and Tetsuya smiled at the feel of the warm, white stone that was now pressed between his palm and Byakuya's.

_I'm glad you are with me, Naoki. It gives me some peace to feel your love still protecting me. It will give me the strength I need to give my cousin and Renji their miracle...and...it will help me to let go of them and separate myself when this night ends._

The three paused at the doorway and Renji entered the room and climbed onto the bed. Byakuya looked down at where his hand still held Tetsuya's. He pulled his hand away, capturing the stone and smiling at his cousin.

"Wait here for a moment," he said, stepping into the room.

Tetsuya stood quietly on the walkway, looking into Byakuya's room, where in minutes, he would surrender his innocence. But strangely, the idea no longer frightened him or made him feel guilty. Instead, he felt peace inside. He felt the bonding between the three of them...the mutual commitment to the creation of a new life.

Byakuya appeared in the doorway, carrying a small blue satin pouch on a piece of black cord. He slipped the white stone into the pouch and hung it around Tetsuya's neck.

"Come inside with me," Byakuya said, taking his hand again, "You are welcome here."

Without hesitation, Tetsuya followed him into the room.


	6. Full Moon Rapture

**Chapter 6: Full Moon Rapture**

**(Need I say, 'nosebleed alert?' I am suffering from blood loss now, thanks! And thanks to unsigned reader, Byakuya-Renji!)**

Tetsuya followed Byakuya into the clan leader's bedroom and waited silently as his cousin closed the garden doors, then the interior door, leaving the room dark and candlelit. Byakuya returned to Tetsuya and walked with him to the bed, where Renji knelt, waiting for them.

Tetsuya climbed onto the bed and set himself in front of the redhead, facing Byakuya as the clan leader joined them. The younger noble kept his blue eyes respectfully lowered as Byakuya settled in front of him. He caught his breath softly as his cousin's hands captured his face and made their eyes meet. Byakuya leaned forward, kissing him on one cheek, then the other.

"Arigato, watashi no itoko," the clan leader said, gazing affectionately into Tetsuya's widened eyes, "We are grateful."

"I am honored," Tetsuya whispered back as Byakuya's lips brushed against his.

He accepted the first, tentative kiss, welcomed the second, more firm offering and sank wholeheartedly into the third. Behind him, Renji's hands gently massaged his shoulders and back, and his lips followed a warm path down the side of the younger noble's neck. Tetsuya released a soft, contented sigh and closed his eyes as Byakuya's tongue coaxed his lips into parting, and then invaded his mouth and explored him slowly, tracing the surfaces, probing his depths and curling around the younger man's increasingly more eager tongue.

Tetsuya was so intent on what Byakuya was doing to his mouth, that he completely missed the moment when Renji's hands slid around him and loosed the ties at their waists. Byakuya's yukata fell open, revealing his pale, finely sculpted body, and Tetsuya's slid easily down off of his shoulders. The clan leader's mouth left his and blazed a trail of hot, wet kisses down his throat, as Renji's hand captured Tetsuya's chin and guided him into a steamy barrage of over the shoulder kisses. And where Byakuya's mouth had been somewhat sweeter, and his kisses more gentle, Renji tasted like a provocative mixture of cinnamon and fire, and he took Tetsuya's lips more forcefully, making the younger man's heart race at the intensity.

Byakuya's hands slid down Tetsuya's bare back and curved around his soft bottom, then pulled the younger man onto his lap, bringing their hot and leaking members into contact. And as much as he felt more relaxed, Tetsuya couldn't stop the instant blush the intimate contact brought to his face and throat. He gave a little, moaning sigh as Renji's hand wrapped around both nobles' swollen arousals and stroked them, while his mouth met Byakuya's over Tetsuya's pale shoulder. Tetsuya stifled a more intense moan and began to thrust into Renji's stroking hand. His movement caused a deep reaction in Byakuya's body, and his cousin's smoky eyes darkened and hazed over with lust. He moved against Tetsuya, creating lovely friction that made Tetsuya have to fight to bite back the wanton sounds that tried to escape him.

He caught his breath in surprise and blushed a deeper pink as Renji licked his earlobe, and that deep, sexy voice sounded in his ear again, making his riled erection leak more furiously.

"Relax," the redhead advised the younger noble, "the room is sealed, so we have privacy. And we want to hear you. I think one of the sexiest things in lovemaking is hearing my lover lose control...moaning, panting, saying my name...even screaming when he climaxes."

And the mere thought of Byakuya and Renji making those sounds together was so beautiful and erotic, it sent shivers down Tetsuya's spine. He gasped and moaned more loudly as Renji began sliding his seething erection against the younger noble's round bottom and lower back. He rubbed the leaking head all over the area, smiling as Tetsuya arched his back, bringing greater stimulation to Byakuya and coaxing a lovely, satisfied sound from the clan leader's parted lips.

Renji moved aside as Byakuya wrapped his arms around his cousin and lowered Tetsuya onto his back. He straddled Tetsuya's trembling body, rubbing their swollen cocks together and attacking his mouth and throat as Renji knelt between their widespread thighs, his hands caressing the younger noble's soft sac, and his lips and tongue exploring Byakuya's exposed entrance.

Tetsuya gasped and quivered as a wetted finger touched his entrance questingly. Byakuya breathed reassurances against his suddenly anxious cousin's lips. He made a shakier, more fearful sound as Renji's finger pushed against the tight opening and he started to pull away. Byakuya slid off of him and. holding him in place with a staying hand, kissed his way down Tetsuya's slender torso, then wrapped his mouth around his cousin's riled penis. The silken action of Byakuya's tongue on his member coaxed a decidedly lusty cry from the younger man's lips, and he hardly felt when Renji's finger penetrated him. He stared at Byakuya, entranced at the vision of his beautiful cousin treating his flushed cock to a blindingly sweet assault of heavy strokes, long, languid licks and heady suction. Tetsuya couldn't stop the sounds that came out of him now. He released his cousin's name in a shuddering moan as Renji pushed a second finger inside him and probed deeply, finding the pleasure center within and stimulating it until Tetsuya was shaking all over, sweating profusely and moaning feverishly.

Finally, the combination of Byakuya's fiercely attacking mouth and Renji's marauding fingers snapped the coil inside him, and Tetsuya screamed in surrender, his essence erupting into Byakuya's waiting mouth. The clan leader swallowed several times, the pressure reducing Tetsuya to a panting, writhing wreck on the bed. Byakuya's mouth left his cock and returned to Tetsuya's mouth, treating him to the erotic taste of his cousin's sweetness and his own essence. He relaxed and groaned happily as Renji's tongue licked the stray bits of his release away from his deliciously sated cock. The redhead's fingers continued the move inside him, thrusting and sliding in and out, carefully stretching and preparing him. Tetsuya still felt unnerved, but his body felt too blissfully comfortable to act on the emotion.

_And I trust them both completely. It will probably hurt a bit, but they know I'm a virgin and they're being very gentle, though it's obvious that both are also capable of playing rough as well. I almost regret that this will likely be the only time we are ever together this way..._

He stopped the thought before he could complete it, knowing better than to begin on the way down that dark path.

_I am their concubine...a servant. They are being kind, affectionate and gentle, but I must not let my heart become too engaged. I cannot afford to sully things by falling in love with them. That would be terribly foolish._

He rested quietly, staring up at the carved design in the polished wood ceiling and let his mind go blank as Byakuya's fingers joined Renji's inside him and the two men pushed his thighs open wider. He moaned and closed his eyes as their fingers slid out of him, and felt the bed move as Byakuya settled between his parted thighs and brought the head of his flushed and leaking erection to Tetsuya's prepared entrance.

_I'm glad that if it could not be Naoki, that Byakuya is the one. It was his hand that led me out of the darkness of Itamigiri, and now I can repay him for that gift._

"Tetsuya..."

He couldn't open his eyes, couldn't look at his cousin's handsome face or Renji's intense eyes. If he looked at them while he was taken, then he knew he couldn't keep his heart distant enough.

_My mind knows that this isn't real...that we are only doing this to seed the Kuchiki heir. And I am deeply honored to be a part of this._

"Open your eyes, watashi no itoko. I want to look into them while we make this miracle together."

_He is right. I should be stronger. I have endured this long being unloved. And even though they cannot love me, we can let go and enjoy this beautiful night together. I just have to...I only have to..._

Tears burned in his eyes as he opened them and met Byakuya's. He swallowed hard, reeling at the sight of his beloved cousin's happy expression. He couldn't remember Byakuya ever looking so happy before. And seeing that deep contentment in his cousin calmed him. He smiled up at Byakuya as Renji moved and rested Tetsuya's head in his lap, touching his hair gently and smiling back at him as Byakuya settled on top of him and slowly pushed inside him.

He realized quickly that he had been correct in thinking that it would be somewhat painful. Even having been prepared, he flinched and shivered uncomfortably, at the same time touched by the way Renji's rough, but gentle hands and Byakuya's lips acted quickly to soothe him. Byakuya penetrated his body in slow, short thrusts, then paused when he was fully entrenched. He nuzzled Tetsuya's cheek and kissed his lips again.

"I love you, Tetsuya," Byakuya whispered, almost soundlessly in his cousin's ear, "I treasure our bond. When I found you in that place, I had no idea how brightly you would shine, once freed and allowed to grow. I am so proud of who you have become. I am proud to call you my cousin. Thank you...for coming into my life and for giving Renji and me this dream come true."

He didn't remember Byakuya ever being so candid with him or saying so much all at once. He had been that way with Hisana, but it was a very rare and beautiful thing.

"I love you too, Byakuya-sama," he whispered back, "Thank you for rescuing me and giving me a loving home."

Tetsuya let go of his anxiety, reassured that, although it wasn't romantic love, it was fulfilling enough to sustain him in his loneliness after their night together ended. And, in any case, there was still the fact of carrying the child. It would be some time before he was truly alone again, and he planned to savor every moment and not dwell on futile wishes.

He moaned softly and continued to gaze into Byakuya's smoky eyes as his cousin's body moved atop his, thrusting in deeply and sliding out again, thrusting in again and pulling away. His eyelids fluttered and he felt like closing them...disappearing into the wonderful, powerful motion of their joined bodies. He caught intermittent glimpses of Renji as well, and felt the redhead's soothing touches on his hair, face and throat. He reached up with one hand to return the redhead's affections, and blushed again as Renji caught his hand and guided it to his large erection. Tetsuya sighed into Byakuya's mouth, enjoying the deep penetration of his body, and the heat and scent of Renji's arousal. He turned his head and ran his tongue up the long, hot shaft, then caught his breath sharply as Byakuya suddenly withdrew from his body and turned him onto his stomach. Renji knelt in front of Tetsuya and spread his legs and Byakuya entered his cousin swiftly from behind. Tetsuya gasped at the harder, deeper pentration, shivering as he found himself face to face with Renji's flushed and wet erection.

He remembered how good it felt when Byakuya had pleasured him that way, and wrapped his mouth around the redhead's member, shuddering softly, thinking about something of that size penetrating him. He had little time to concern himself with it as Byakuya's motions were growing harsher and more erratic, and the clan leader's breath hissed as it left him and teased the sensitive skin of Tetsuya's neck and shoulder.

Tetsuya moaned around Renji's cock as Byakuya's length found the pleasure center inside him and thrust into it repeatedly. He didn't mean to clamp down so hard, but was shaken by the intensity of Byakuya's affections. He sucked hard on Renji's member, enjoying the beautiful, almost growling sounds the redhead made as the younger noble's mouth brought him nearly to the ends of his wits.

"G-gods, Tetsuya!" panted Renji, glaring down at him, "Where the hell did you learn to _do _that?"

Tetsuya smiled and blushed, but was far too busy to answer. He let Renji's cock slide out of his mouth as Byakuya's body seized atop his, and an almost painful explosion of heat blossomed inside the younger noble. He cried out at the intensity of it as Byakuya collapsed onto his back and went still, his heavy breaths tickling his cousin's flushed skin. They rested that way for several minutes, then Byakuya sat up, watching as a still unsated Renji pulled Tetsuya onto his lap. Tetsuya did not keep him waiting, but positioned himself over the redhead's riled member, and sank down, making Renji shiver and growl beautifully. The redhead's hands wrapped around Tetsuya's already plundered bottom clenching tightly and encouraging him as he rose and fell on Renji's hardness.

He flinched at the first few thrusts, but then adjusted to Renji's larger size and moved his hips faster, sinking into the redhead's mouth and enjoying the mingled tastes of the three of them. Renji moaned and swore fitfully at the surprisingly wicked motion of Tetsuya's body.

"I...I thought you said your...c-cousin was a...a...virgin!" Renji panted, "He's tight enough to convince me, but..."

He loosed a howl as Tetsuya's body shifted and pushed him down onto his back. The noble's strong legs tightened, anchoring him as Tetsuya straightened on top of him.

"Oh...oh sweet kami!" panted Renji, "I think I'm in love with you _and _the horse that taught you to ride like that!"

"How dare you talk to my cousin that way," said Byakuya, smirking as he watched the two, "I think I'll need to take disciplinary action with you later."

"S-sorry," groaned Renji, thrusting up into the slender, writhing body on top of his, "I j-just wasn't expecting that, you kn-know?"

"Well, you should have," said the clan leader, "He is a Kuchiki. He was bound to excel."

Byakuya moved in behind his cousin as the two slowed for a moment, then settled on top of Renji, his front pressed up against Tetsuya's back, and his hand curling around Tetsuya's body and stroking his returned erection. Renji stared up at the enchanting sight of the two of them rising and falling on top of him, and went instantly breathless. He thrust upward hard, making Tetsuya cry out and fall forward, and then emptied himself into the reeling noble, gasping out a quick apology for his unintentional roughness. The new eruption of seething heat inside him, sent Tetsuya careening into another powerful orgasm. He collapsed the rest of the way onto Renji's chest and laid there, unable to move for quite some time. Byakuya laid down beside them and ran his hand down his exhausted cousin's sweaty back.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly, "Renji didn't hurt you, ne?"

"I don't think I will know that for a while," Tetsuya sighed, "But it can't be any more painful than enduring Arashi's antics when he's in a bad temper. I will be fine."

He picked himself up off of Renji's tattooed chest and started to climb out of the bed.

"What are you doing, Tetsuya?" asked Byakuya, "Where are you going?"

Tetsuya bit his lip gently.

"The heir has been seeded," he said calmly, "It isn't right for me to linger here."

He started to turn away, but a strong hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him. He looked back at Byakuya and was instantly conquered by his cousin's welcoming expression.

"B-byakuya-sama?" he said questioningly.

"You have committed yourself to giving Renji and me a beautiful gift. At very least, allow us to show our gratitude. Lie down with us for the night."

Tetsuya's lips tightened.

"I don't know if that is a good idea," he suggested, "However much you might comfort me, I would still wake up to the cold truth of things in the morning. I am a concubine...a servant. And this was a one-time joining. I am committed to bearing your child, and I should really just focus on that."

Tetsuya was surprised that, as well as he knew his cousin, the clan leader could still overpower him so quickly. One moment, he was on his feet and Byakuya was sitting up on the bed, and the next, a flash step sounded, and he was gently stunned and collapsed into his cousin's strong arms. Byakuya laid him down on Renji's chest, then crawled in after, trapping Tetsuya between their bodies.

"Do not speak about yourself that way," Byakuya said softly into his ear, "You are not now, nor will you ever be my servant. You are my cousin, and you have done this to honor the bond between us. That is all. Do not let others' words take away from the beauty of this."

"Yes," he whispered back, "I am sorry, Byakuya-sama. Thank you for allowing me to stay for the night."

"You just had sex for the first time," Renji said, running his fingers through Tetsuya's tumbled hair, "You really shouldn't go off and be alone so soon after. I don't know about you, but I need to feel close to my lover afterwards."

"But...I do not have a lover, Renji-san," Tetsuya objected.

"You do tonight," Byakuya answered, kissing him on the cheek, "Go to sleep now."

Tetsuya couldn't hold back a helpless smile as Renji's arm curled around him and Byakuya pressed warmly up against him. Sighing softly, he let his mind drift and fell to lightly tracing the bold tattoos on Renji's chest and abdomen with his fingertips. The redhead chuckled good-naturedly and kissed Tetsuya on the top of the head, then shared a more intimate kiss with Byakuya before closing his eyes and dropping off. A short time later, all three were sleeping comfortably, and dreaming of the beauty of what they had just shared.


	7. Love Left Behind

**Chapter 7: Love Left Behind**

Tetsuya felt an oddly familiar presence and stirred softly in Byakuya and Renji's arms.

"Tetsuya-san?"

His eyes flew open and he looked around the dark room. His head knew that he couldn't possibly have heard what he thought that he was hearing. But even knowing that he was dreaming did not stop him from reaching out and trying to locate the beloved source of the affectionate voice.

"N-naoki?" he whispered, loathe to wake the men he rested between.

He could see a soft light in the garden doorway, and the outline of a person, standing as though waiting for him. In small, careful moves, he extracted himself from the other two, and slipped out of bed. The night breeze was chilly, but he hardly noticed as he wrapped a yukata around himself, approached the lighted doorway and passed through. The light from the full moon nearly blinded him as he stepped onto the walkway. He looked around, squinting.

"Naoki?" he queried again.

He shivered as another breeze riled the branches of the trees and cut through his slender, barely dressed form. His hand rose and curled around the small, satin pouch that held the heart shaped stone he had recovered from Naoki's cell. His adjusting eyes scanned the gardens and found someone standing near the back gate, watching him.

_My Naoki..._

He tried to remind himself that he was only dreaming.

_But even though it is a dream, it comes at a time of need. I always wanted to share the night of my taking with the one I love. And even though other kind hands possessed me, my heart still belongs to Naoki. It is right that he should appear to me under this lovely moon, and on such a perfect night._

He crossed the wet grass, his bare feet sinking down and soaking underneath, his arms curled around himself to ward off the chill. Overhead, the moon shined along his path, and the stars seemed to smile down at him as he moved closer and closer to the one who waited.

But as he approached his lover's lighted form, Naoki passed through the back gate. Tetsuya did not hesitate, but followed immediately. The house guard in the area greeted him quietly, but Tetsuya didn't seem to notice he was there. He continued out the back gate and onto the forest trail as the guard watched with troubled eyes, then left to find the watch captain.

The pathway under the young man's feet was smooth and dotted with sakura blossoms that had drifted down from the trees off to the sides of the trail. The branches quivered in the wind as he passed, and the sakura petals swirled around him. A rustling sound at the edge of the path did not slow him, and he walked on obliviously as Arashi appeared on the path and followed him, watching him closely.

Tetsuya sighed wearily, seeking only the one place he treasured most, the one he had dreamed of as he laid next to the bars and reached through to touch the hands and face of the boy in the next cell. He sought the loving embrace of the arms that had only been able to encircle him that once. His eyes filled with tears at the sad fact that every time he remembered that one beautiful moment, his heart shattered again as he relived the crushing loss that followed.

_I do not cry over being separated from my parents almost from birth...for barely knowing their faces and voices, for not knowing what it was to have a family. I do not rage against the hatred and prejudices they loosed upon me, nor for the steel that surrounded me and blocked out the light and fresh air. Nor do I want revenge for that they treated me as lesser, simply because of the blood that ran in my veins. I laid quietly in my prison, accepting of my life as it was. And even in that dark place, I smiled. I smiled because you were always there, only inches away...and when I wanted to...when I needed you, you were always there for me, my Naoki._

He reached the entrance to the family cemetery and paused, shivering as the chill wind reached him for a moment, then disappeared from his awareness again. Behind him, Arashi nickered questioningly and stared as Tetsuya moved on as though he had not heard.

_Master...?_

The stallion's eyes widened at the lack of response. His eyes narrowed and he focused on the link that connected them. The emptiness that had entered Tetsuya's heart made him quiver, and his own heart quickened.

_Master? Are you all right? Tetsuya, what is happening to you? Your reiatsu is..._

He turned and broke into a run, back down the path towards the manor.

Behind him, Tetsuya passed through the gate, pausing for a moment and admiring the outline of his lover's slender, pale body where he stood beside his gravestone. And this time, as Tetsuya approached, he did not move away, but waited, smiling. His arms extended and wrapped around his lover as Tetsuya reached him, and the blue-eyed noble loosed a gentle, heartbroken sob and let himself be pulled in. They fell to their knees together on Naoki's grave, their mouths immediately seeking the warmth of deep, penetrating kisses, and their arms holding on tightly, as they could not before.

"Naoki," Tetsuya whispered between kisses, "My Naoki, you are here! You are really here!"

The other young man laughed softly.

"Did you think that I would let go of you so easily, Tetsuya-san?" he asked softly, sinking his fingers into the long, wispy strands of Tetsuya's mussed hair, "I told you that when you needed me, I would be here for you. Did you doubt that was true, watashi no koi?"

"I...no, I...but Naoki, you died! You died in my arms. And this...as beautiful as it is...it is only a dream."

"No," said the other man, kissing him harder and laying him down on the ground, "It is true that I died, Tetsuya. But...something of my love for you has carried on. I do not know why, but I think it is this..."

His fingers touched the satin bag that held the heart stone.

"You poured your love into this small token, and I poured mine in after. I promised you that, as you had entrusted your heart to me, I would protect it. I couldn't before, but now that you have reclaimed this token of our love, I can help you."

"I don't...understand," Tetsuya said, touching his lover's face lightly, "Byakuya-sama has liberated me. I have a comfortable life here at Kuchiki Manor. I am faring well, though missing you dreadfully, Naoki. Why do you think I need helping?"

Naoki smiled at him affectionately.

"You always were very strong, my Tetsuya," he said, meeting his lover's lips again and running his fingers down the braid that curved around Tetsuya left cheek, "That is why you lived that day. It is why you have come so far. You have gained acceptance within your clan, and fought against the ones who would still stand against you for the peasant blood in you."

"No," said Tetsuya, "You are wrong, Naoki. I did not live that day because of any strength in me...but because you interceded and took on the death that came for me. And as much as I grieve losing you, I have fought the forces of hatred and intolerance to honor you, and who we are to each other. But, Naoki, I still do not understand. Why have you come? What help do you think I need?"

Naoki's eyes darkened, making the breeze seem more icy.

"You are in danger from that man, Tetsuya. You have sensed this, and you have been wary of him."

"Of Takashima Kaoru?"

"Yes, the same," replied Naoki, "He is a dangerous man. He carries many secrets, Tetsuya, and he seeks closeness with you for a purpose. Do not lower your guard with him. Listen to your instincts about him."

"I will," Tetsuya promised.

Naoki breathed in the scents around Tetsuya and his eyes widened wonderingly.

"You have lost your innocence, Tetsuya-san..." he said, his smile returning.

His hand loosed the tie at Tetsuya's waist, then he moved closer, sliding a hand down over his lover's slim abdomen and past his warm privates, seeking his entrance with searching fingers, then slipping inside him as they kissed again.

"You are not angry with me?" Tetsuya asked, feeling a rising flush on his face.

"No, watashi no koi," Naoki assured him, "Our time has not come yet. This first child was meant to be theirs. Your cousin saved us. It is right that you should honor him this way."

"I am afraid, Naoki," Tetsuya admitted, "I do not know what will happen now. I know that the chamber will collect what is needed to make the baby, but it has never been used. I don't even know fully about how it works."

"Do not worry about that, Tetsuya-san. I will watch over you. I promise."

"Then, I will believe that everything will be all right," Tetsuya said, indulging in more kisses as Naoki's hands continued to explore him.

He fell onto his back on Naoki's grave as his lover's hands moved over his recently plundered flesh. Wetness from the grass seeped through to tease his skin until he was shivering, and the wind around them intensified. Tetsuya's reiatsu began to glow around him. Naoki looked down at him, and a look of concern passed over his face.

"Tetsuya-san," he said quickly, "Tetsuya-san, your reiatsu seems unstable. Are you...?"

Tetsuya came awake suddenly, gasping and calling out Naoki's name as awareness slowly returned. He found himself lying on his back on Naoki's grave, as he had been in his dream...but his reiatsu flared dangerously around him, and he felt a strong pain pass through his abdomen. He climbed onto his knees, but felt another shock of pain in his belly and doubled over, holding his arms around himself.

"N-naoki?" he moaned, tears leaking onto his face, "Don't leave me again. You said you would stay with me."

His reiatsu burned like blue fire all around, hissing as it began to consume him. His hand curled around the heart stone and he slowly collapsed onto the grave.

"Naoki!" he sobbed, pressing his burning face to the cold, wet grass to cool it, "Naoki, don't leave me! N-naoki!"

The light around his fallen body became blinding, and the heat of it seemed to burn everywhere at once. Tetsuya screamed his lover's name again, and felt the reiatsu with him swell warningly. He felt the nearness of death and gripped the heart stone tightly.

"You p-promised...my heart would not...break again," he panted, tears coursing down his face, "But you are gone and I cannot make myself stay asleep to be with you! I wanted to go with you. Why did you...leave me here?"

He remembered the feeling of peace he had felt before, the peace that his decision to help Byakuya and Renji had given him. He put a hand on his aching abdomen and forced himself back onto his hands and knees. He wiped his tears away with the back of a muddied hand and tried to gain his feet.

_My Naoki did not love me for my weakness._

His legs shook too hard to be useful, so he crawled towards the cemetery gate on hands and knees.

_Something is wrong, and if I do not find help, this pregnancy will be over and I will die._

His fingers dug down into the muddy ground and small, sharp rocks cut into his knees as he dragged himself onto the trail.

_I am not going to let myself die here!_

He heard fast hoofbeats approaching and screamed the stallion's name.

_I was the one of us who crawled out of that place alive, and with kami as my witness, I will NOT let that be in vain!_

Arashi's frantic neigh sounded on the path in front of him.

"Arashi!" he called out again.

The stallion appeared ahead of him and slid to a stop.

_I understand now, Naoki. It isn't enough to simply rest my fate on your protection. I have to have the will to fight and keep on fighting._

"Tetsuya!" Renji cried, sliding down off the horse's back.

_I lived in that cold, dark cell from the day I was born and never once thought of fighting for my freedom or my life._

Renji's rough-skinned hands explored him swiftly as Byakuya's flash step sounded, and his cousin's presence reached through the haze around his mind.

_I accepted that my life was meaningless and void of purpose, until your love reached down inside me and gave me something to fight for._

"Tetsuya, can you hear me?"

_And even losing you didn't take away the fight in me. It only made me determined to live out the dreams we whispered about in the darkness in that place._

He rested senselessly in Renji's arms as Byakuya mounted Arashi and Renji lifted him into the clan leader's arms, then climbed up behind them.

_This child we are making is only the beginning of those dreams, but they won't come true if I do not give everything to making them real._

He felt the pitching motion as Arashi broke into a gallop and carried them away from the cemetery. Byakuya's power surrounded his own out of control reiatsu, holding it in check as the stallion ran on.

"Do not worry, watashi no itoko, we will reach the fourth division soon," Byakuya's voice whispered in his ear.

Tetsuya sank down inside himself, letting go of the world outside his body and focusing deeply on his flaring spirit centers and the now glowing reiatsu chamber.

_I can feel your presence now, little one. And though you cannot answer me, you already sense our connection. Hang on to that. I will be strong for both of us...until..._

His mind drifted, registering only bits and pieces of what was happening around him...the brightness of the fourth division, the moment his cousin yielded his distressed body to the healers, soft, worried voices and a woman saying his name...calm, healing touches, reassuring whispers, and the return of deep warmth.

He had no sense of how much time passed before he was able to feel his body again, to sense anything outside himself, to feel that he was not alone. The two solitary presences that meant the most to him were there, one his cousin...and one, the red-haired fukutaichou, who had become his first close friend since leaving Itamigiri.

_But it is wrong to lean on them. I have to be strong enough to stand on my own. They belong to each other, and I have to find the path to that other soul that will complete mine. I will find it. But for now...my focus will be this child...this gift I swore to give to them. I will shut out all else and focus on that alone. The rest does not matter. _

He forced his eyes open and smiled weakly at the relieved faces that looked back at him.

"Tetsuya," Byakuya said, squeezing his hand.

"Byakuya-s-sama," he whispered back in a thick, sleepy voice, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Renji let out a soft, disbelieving huff of breath.

"Baka!" he said shakily, his eyes tearing, "You nearly died...because of...because of us."

"Wh-what do you mean?" he asked softly, "I..."

"Unohana taichou told us that the reiatsu chamber was imperfect. It destabilized your reiatsu and made you lose control. That is why you began having delusions and power flares. She was going to simply remove it, but the ones who placed it, knew how to make it dangerous to do so. And so, it is only possible to move forward now. She has repaired the chamber to the best of her ability and foresees that your pregnancy can, and must go forward."

Tetsuya's smile widened and he closed his eyes.

"Good," he whispered, "I want it to."

The door opened and the healer entered the room.

"I am glad to see you awake, Kuchiki Tetsuya," she said, smiling kindly, "I was not certain that I would be able to stabilize you. But now that I have, I am determined that we will keep your body in balance."

"How will you do that?" asked the noble, "Is it even possible?"

"I believe it to be so," said Unohana, "But...you must be monitored constantly as your pregnancy progresses. Each day, you will be examined by a healer, and each morning and evening, you must engage in reiatsu exchanges with Kuchiki taichou and Abarai fukutaichou."

"Reiatsu exchanges?" Tetsuya queried.

"Your own reiatsu has lost its center and cannot remain in balance on its own. Left to your own devices, you would continue to have episodes like the one you had...and eventually, your own reiatsu would completely consume you. However, by engaging in the bonding exchange I have described to Kuchiki taichou and Abarai fukutaichou, you can remain in balance throughout your pregnancy, and can deliver a healthy child."

"That is...good news," Tetsuya answered, his eyes blinking wearily, "Arigato, Unohana taichou."

Her troubled eyes locked on his.

"But even though I foresee that you can do this, you must be aware...the ones like you, who were subjected to the implantation of these reiatsu chambers...all of them that we have identified have perished."

"What?" gasped Tetsuya, sitting up and swaying as spots danced in front of his eyes, "They...?"

"You must understand. The information about how these chambers were constructed, placed and used was taken from Itamigiri and either hidden or destroyed. And when we began to discover the ones like you, who had them implanted, we did not find them to be dangerous. So we left it to the former prisoners who were implanted to decide whether or not to come and address them. Some died without explanation. Several disappeared and have not been sensed since. And the rest became pregnant, as you did, and suffered the same imbalance."

"So, why did I live, when they did not?" asked Tetsuya.

The healer met his eyes squarely.

"Because you simply refused to die...and you had the resolve to latch on to my spirit energy and to remain here, even when it looked as though, you too, would die. But your resolve to live will not be enough to sustain you. You must stay close to the fathers of your child. One or the other must be near you and available to bring your reiatsu into balance if it begins to go out of control again. The bonding you engage in will be crucial."

"How does it work?" Tetsuya asked.

Byakuya laid his hand on Tetsuya's abdomen and loosed a soft swell of power that made the younger shinigami's abdomen glow softly. The reiatsu slipped down into Tetsuya's body and curved around the reiatsu chamber. As it pulsed softly, Tetsuya felt the comforting balance it brought to him. He nodded briefly to indicate his understanding.

"So we must do this, morning and night? The three of us?" he asked.

"At least one of the fathers and you must do this morning and night...although it is best if all three of you are involved."

"And if we do this, he and the baby will be okay, ne?" Renji asked nervously.

"I cannot give you a guarantee, as there is just not enough known about these chambers to determine an answer. But I am confident that, as long as balance is maintained, Tetsuya will be able to have a healthy baby."

The three men fell silent as the healer leaned over Tetsuya and examined him briefly.

"I will keep you here for one more night, as you are recovering from exposure, after being out in the cold for too long. But in the morning, you should be well enough to go home."

"Then," said Tetsuya to his cousin, "You and Renji should go home and rest. I am certain that you have been neglecting yourselves since I arrived here...which was...?"

"Two nights ago," answered Unohana, "Tetsuya is correct in that the two of you, whose reiatsu will be needed to stabilize him, should rest. He will not need the bonding again until morning, and you both need to be well rested to do him the most good."

"But shouldn't one of us stay, just in case?" asked Renji, frowning.

"I will be fine," Tetsuya assured them, "I promise that I will behave myself, and I will just be sleeping until you come back for me."

Byakuya and Renji exchanged uneasy glances, but then nodded in acceptance.

"If Unohana taichou believes it best, we will go back to the manor for the night. But we will return first thing in the morning to accompany you home," said Byakuya.

"Arigato," Tetsuya said gratefully, "And do not worry. I am in good hands with Unohana taichou."

He watched quietly as the two left, then looked up at Unohana taichou.

"Do you really think that this baby will be all right?" he asked softly.

"I believe that as long as we are vigilant in keeping you well, the baby will be fine. But you must take good care of yourself. And I must caution you. We are aware now that the chambers implanted in the prisoners of Itamigiri were not simply to make male prisoners able to be impregnated. They are sophisticated devices with careful encryption to keep us from learning their exact usefulness when we study those left behind by the ones who perished. Kuchiki Tetsuya, you carry the only known fully operational reiatsu chamber of this kind. I will be monitoring you carefully as your pregnancy progresses to detect the activity of the device. I hope that by doing so, I will learn more about what the program at Itamigiri was intended to accomplish."

She bit her lip and softened her gaze.

"But rest for now. We will talk more later. Would you like me to induce a dreamless sleep to allow you to rest?"

"No, thank you," said Tetsuya, "I think I will have no trouble sleeping on my own. I am grateful to you for saving my life, Unohana taichou."

"I did not save your life, Kuchiki Tetsuya," the healer said quietly, "As I told you, you were simply determined not to die. I do not know what sustained you, but it cannot be attributed to me."

Tetsuya sighed and smiled, curling his hand around the heart stone.

"Then I will just be grateful for the source of strength that possessed me."

Unohana smiled and nodded.

"If you need anything during the night, Isane or Hanatarou will attend you."

"Thank you, Unohana taichou."

He watched as she left, then turned and settled beneath the warm blankets. He had nearly drifted off again, when he felt a pair of eyes watching him in the darkness. He opened his and found himself looking up at Takashima Kaoru.

"What are you doing here?" Tetsuya asked softly, "We both know it is well past visiting hours, Takashima-sama."

"Please," said the clan leader, "Do not be so distant, Kuchiki Tetsuya. Kaoru-sama will be acceptable."

"I will ask again...why are you here? And why should I not call for hospital security?"

"I heard that you suffered some sort of serious illness, and was concerned for you. Does that surprise you, Tetsuya? I have, after all, been pursuing marriage with you."

Tetsuya's eyes narrowed.

"You have," he agreed, "But you and I both know that you have another agenda besides simple love. And I would wager that your visit tonight was not out of a romantic desire to see to the welfare of one beloved."

"Truly, you are jaded by your long incarceration, ne Tetsuya?"

"I will ask you once more, and then I will summon security to take you out of here forcefully, "Why have you come, Takashima Kaoru?"


	8. Holding on While Letting Go

**Chapter 8: Holding on While Letting Go**

**(Thanks to unsigned reader Byakuya-Renji and to Dragonprincess01 for letting me know about the problem with the chapter. Hopefully, it will be resolved and you can read the chapter now! Enjoy! :) Bya and Renji sure did...)**

_"What are you doing here?" Tetsuya asked softly, "We both know it is well past visiting hours, Takashima-sama."_

_"Please," said the clan leader, "Do not be so distant, Kuchiki Tetsuya. Kaoru-sama will be acceptable."_

_"I will ask again...why are you here? And why should I not call for hospital security?"_

_"I heard that you suffered some sort of serious illness, and was concerned for you. Does that surprise you, Tetsuya? I have, after all, been pursuing marriage with you."_

_Tetsuya's eyes narrowed._

_"You have," he agreed, "But you and I both know that you have another agenda besides simple love. And I would wager that your visit tonight was not out of a romantic desire to see to the welfare of one beloved."_

_"Truly, you are jaded by your long incarceration, ne Tetsuya?"_

_"I will ask you once more, and then I will summon security to take you out of here forcefully, "Why have you come, Takashima Kaoru?"_

"Very well," said Kaoru, "I will tell you. It is about time you knew the truth anyway. Perhaps I should have been more forthcoming, but I was conflicted and uncertain how to react, at first, upon learning that you were one of the ones implanted with a reiatsu chamber."

"I was aware that it was my ability to have children that attracted you to me, but also sensed it was more than what you said from the beginning."

"Yes," agreed the rival clan leader, "I admit now to there being more, and I apologize for not telling you sooner. But it involves someone who I loved...and lost. Tell me, Tetsuya. Do you remember a prisoner named Ishikawa Atsushi?"

Tetsuya frowned and nodded.

"He was a prisoner in my cellblock," he answered, "He was a quiet person, very shy. But everyone liked him. He was a gentle person. He was among the ones of us that were marked with special collars, and he was one of the first to disappear. There were quite a few disappearances, actually."

"Yes," replied Kaoru, "I know all about those disappearances."

Tetsuya's eyes widened.

"How?" he asked quickly, "All of us who were marked that way feared that we would be the next to disappear. How is it that you know about this?"

The clan leader's eyes took on a sad shine.

"I had long known about the atrocities at Itamigiri, but because of the intense feelings and prejudices against the half-bloods, I was limited in what I could do. I did arrange several rescue missions to free the prisoners being used for their experiments. Atsushi was one of the first I helped to free. And...I must confess, I was very taken with his beauty. But I am sure that you remember what a lovely person he was, both inside and out."

Tetsuya nodded silently.

"At first, I planned to send him to friends I had in the Rukongai, so that they could help him get a new start. This is what I did for the others I helped to escape. But...almost immediately, I knew I could not say goodbye to him. He was, as you will remember, an enchanting young man, and I fell victim to his beauty and gentle ways. I concealed him within my own house. I could not reveal he was there or marry him, because of the dissent about half-bloods that still existed amongst our family members. We fell very deeply in love and because he had a reiatsu chamber implanted in his body, our lovemaking resulted in his pregnancy."

Kaoru went quiet for a moment and turned to look out the window.

"I heard that your reiatsu was thrown out of balance by a defect in the chamber, ne?"

"Yes."

"This same thing happened to Atsushi...but...he was not so fortunate as you. His reiatsu went out of control and he died in my arms. I was devastated. And I felt even worse when others began to die that way. You must understand that I was driven to desperation. i wanted to hold on to whatever part of him I could. So...I preserved some of his reiatsu and began a search for others like him, so that I could find someone to bear the child we wanted to have together. I know it sounds extreme, but...my love for Atsushi was very great. So, I searched, but because of the records having been stolen, I was not sure which prisoners were fitted with the reiatsu chambers."

"So...how did you learn that I was?" asked Tetsuya.

Kaoru turned away from the window and met his eyes quietly.

"I have a group of spies who helped me back when I was assisting the prisoners in escaping Itamigiri. One of them discovered the name of a former guard, who had been forced to destroy documents. He identified you and several others as being among those in the program. The others he mentioned were already missing or dead. But not you."

He gazed more deeply into Tetsuya's eyes, and a soft shiver ran through the younger man.

"You managed to survive. You are the only one known to have done this. I need to know...how?"

"I do not know how I survived," Tetsuya explained, "Unohana taichou says that she cannot explain it, that it seemed to be sheer force of will."

"Yes, you are very strong, Kuchiki Tetsuya," said Kaoru, "And that is why, when you have given birth to the child for your cousin and his husband, I would ask that you please consider my proposal. I am sorry that I offended you before. It is just that you took me by surprise. You are very like my former love...gentle, kind hearted, but strong of will and powerful. My feelings for you are genuine. And given that you will have proven your ability to give birth successfully, I wonder if you will not consider marrying me. I will give you a good life. I will love you. And all I ask in return is that you grant me this one gift...this connection to the man I so loved that I would have died for him. Will you think about it?"

Tetsuya looked deeply into the man's eyes, remembering the gentle, kind Atsushi and trying to sense Kaoru's heart. The emotion seemed real enough, but he thought back to his lover's dire warning and felt wariness.

"Kaoru-sama," he said softly, "I regret that I am unable to answer you at this time. I will need to think on this as my pregnancy progresses. I have yet to have this child...and a lot can happen in the months ahead. I could still succumb to the same thing that killed Atsushi."

Kaoru gave an accepting nod.

"I will gratefully accept that you are considering it. I know how much it is to ask. But...I imagine that as you grow closer to your delivery date and the weight of loneliness approaches you again, you will come to understand how you and I really can help each other."

He reached out and touched Tetsuya's cheek gently.

"I see it already, you know," he said softly, "The way you try to keep your distance from your emotions about lying with them to make their baby. Yet deep in your beautiful heart, Tetsuya, deep inside, you feel that loneliness approaching and you want to escape it. You will see how it tears at you, more and more as time goes on. And when it does, I hope that you know I am here for you. I am sorry for offending you before. I just did not know how to approach you. I do hope you will forgive me."

Tetsuya let out a soft breath.

"I am willing to put the past behind me," he said calmly, "as long as, from now on, when you approach me, you will do so honorably, that you will not use stealth or do anything that might endanger the people around me."

"I think that is a reasonable request," said Kaoru, giving him a small smile, "Very well, then. I will leave you to rest. I hope you are able to go home soon...and I hope the time until our next meeting will pass quickly. Goodbye, Tetsuya."

"Goodbye, Kaoru-sama."

Tetsuya watched with narrowed eyes and a contemplative frown as the clan leader left. Then, he looked quietly out the window, listening as rain began to fall outside.

_He seemed sincere when talking about Atsushi, but I feel something inside that urges caution. I will listen to Naoki's advice and be wary of this. _

_But...he seems to know a lot about the prisoners like me. It may be that he learned this from Atsushi, but it may also be...that Kaoru is lying about Atsushi and is connected in some other way to the things that were done to us. He may be one of the ones hiding information. And perhaps by allowing myself to get a little closer to him, I can learn something._

_It is dangerous, but..._

He let the thought trail off and closed his eyes, relaxing inside as he listened to the falling rain, then drifting into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You seem troubled, Renji," Byakuya said, nuzzling warmly into the redhead's arms and sinking into his mouth for a flurry of welcoming kisses.

"I can't stop thinking about how he almost died," the redhead said, his red-brown eyes filled with guilt, "I didn't even think, you know? I was so focused on the miracle he was offering us, it didn't even occur to me to wonder if it was safe. I want to have a baby with you, but I don't want it to come at the cost of Tetsuya's life. The guy has had one hellacious time...and I can't stand thinking of him being hurt because of me."

"If you are guilty of such negligence," said Byakuya, brushing several red strands of hair out of Renji's eyes, "then I am even more so. I am his cousin. And unlike you, I knew a bit about the ones like him. And yet, amidst the joy of possibility he gave us, I neglected to consider the question of whether or not use of the chamber was safe for him. I think Tetsuya did not consider it himself. But, what's done is done, Renji. We cannot take it back. We will perform the bonding with him, and we will make sure he and our baby stay well."

Renji swallowed hard and nodded.

"But, Byakuya...there's something else that's bothering me."

"And that is?" the noble asked.

"Tetsuya is really innocent...in some ways. He is more wise than guys his age, because of what happened to him, but when it comes to love and sexuality, he is extremely vulnerable. I felt it when we were together. He connected so easily with us, and...I could see that he tried to be careful to keep some part of his heart in reserve, to protect it. And we were careful not to lead him on, to make him think for a minute that what happened, suggested anything more than the exchange we agreed upon. But think about what he did afterward...how he went to his lover's grave. Byakuya...I think that he wasn't prepared for how it would feel afterwards. And if it was hard losing his virginity the way he did, then how hard will it be when we expect him to give birth to our child, then stand back and give that up too?"

Byakuya sighed.

"I had thought it would be enough to include him...to make sure the door was open for him to be a parent to this child. As much as the baby is of our bodies, he or she will be Tetsuya's child too. And as he resides here, they will be close. It is still my hope that having that bond will ease the weight of loneliness on Tetsuya's heart."

"I hope so," Renji said, his eyes distant, "I just hate thinking that by letting him do this thing that will make us so happy, we are hurting him."

Byakuya studied him quietly in the darkness for several minutes, then kissed him lingeringly.

"You are very fond of my cousin," he commented, "And I think that you are the first person that Tetsuya has really reached out to, to make friends. I hope that you two remain close."

"Heh," Renji chuckled, "He may be friends with me, but he worships the ground you walk on, you know. He really takes it seriously, protecting you the way he does. And even though you usually tell everybody else that you don't need their protection...I never hear you say that to him."

Byakuya shook his head.

"I did once," the clan leader remembered, his lips curving upward, "And he told me that whether or not I wished it, it was a matter of honor, and I should not try to stop him from doing the right thing...as useless as he might be to me. I looked him in the eyes and warned him never to refer to himself that way again. And I have never refused his protection, as it means so much to him to offer it."

Renji's smile was touched with a hint of sadness.

"He's really special, Byakuya. I just hope that someone comes along who sees that and gets him to open up to falling in love. He deserves to be happy."

"As do we all," Byakuya said, closing his eyes and seeking Renji's mouth again.

He opened the redhead's yukata and kissed his way slowly down Renji's tanned and tattooed torso, letting his fingers trace the bold lines, as his mouth followed, placing warm kisses and teasing him with short, wet strokes. Renji closed his eyes and moaned softly, moving his hips to rub his hungry erection against the noble's descending body.

He caught his breath in surprise and sat up, blushing, as a memory of Tetsuya's questing touches and the noble's strong legs wrapping around him, flashed across his mind.

Byakuya blinked curiously and sat up.

"Are you all right?" he asked, looking at the redhead in the darkness.

Renji shivered, just considering what Byakuya might think of him, having such thoughts while they were alone together.

It wasn't right...

"Renji?"

"Y-yeah...yeah, I'm fine," the redhead said, biting at his lips, "I just...I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen, but when you were touching me like that, it make me think of us making our baby...and I got a little freaked out because..."

"Because you thought of my cousin in a sexual way, ne?"

Renji flushed a deeper red.

"Byakuya, I didn't mean to...really. And...it doesn't mean that I'm not happy with you, or that I want something different."

"But your memory of one of our most beautiful moments includes him," Byakuya acknowledged, "I understand. Don't feel bad about that. We are bound to have confused feelings about being together that way with him. We just have to continue to remind ourselves that it was just that once. We won't do Tetsuya or ourselves any good by letting ourselves grow tormented over it."

He reached out and touched Renji's face lightly, then kissed him lingeringly.

"I am glad you were comfortable enough to tell me," he said quietly, "We should be open with each other about this. It is an unusual situation, and we were bound to encounter odd feelings because of it."

Renji smiled back at him and pulled him into another, more powerful kiss.

"I'm glad you're not angry. I was kinda worried you would be."

"Hmmm, I will not be angry for an errant, stray thought. Just...do not take to fantasizing about other men while you are with me, or I will have to hurt you."

Renji turned suddenly, toppling him, then assaulted his mouth and throat with voracious, biting kisses.

"No danger of that!" he chuckled, sliding a hand down Byakuya's chest and abdomen, then slipping his fingers into the noble's entrance as they continued to kiss.

Byakuya sucked the redhead's tongue into his mouth, teasing him shamelessly and enjoying the slight roughness with which his body was penetrated. He met Renji's deep, powerful thrusts readily, panting out the redhead's name as his pleasure intensified. Renji changed the angle of his thrusts and found the bundle of sensitive nerves inside him, then struck it repeatedly until Byakuya's back arched and his handsome face was written over with passion. His writhing body seized and hot seed erupted onto their skin. Renji pushed in and held himself there, feeding his panting lover hot, wet kisses as he filled the noble inside and watched bliss overtake Byakuya's usually calm features. They fell into a storm of finishing kisses, then Renji pulled free of the noble's body and slowly licked away the damp remnants of their lovemaking. He collapsed onto Byakuya's chest and buried his face in the noble's silken, sakura scented hair.

They fell asleep curled tightly around each other, each feeling keenly, the space where Tetsuya had been.


	9. Bonding

**Chapter 9: Bonding**

**(Spunky was in an angsty mood, but promises more fluff in the next chapter! Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing, and to unsigned reader, Byakuya-Renji :) You guys are great!)**

Tetsuya signed the last of the hospital release forms and followed Byakuya out the front doors of the healing center. They mounted Arashi and started towards the manor.

"Renji is waiting for us in the gardens," his cousin informed him, "We will perform the necessary bonding, then Renji and I must report to work."

"Ah..." Tetsuya said absently, trying to distract himself from how good it felt to have Byakuya's warm body pressed up against him as they rode, "You know, you didn't have to come all of the way down here to escort me home. Arashi is quite capable of looking after me on his own. N-not that I am not grateful, Cousin, but I am sure that you have much more important things to occupy your time..."

"Nonsense," said Byakuya, "You are family and you are carrying a child. I am not going to leave you to your own devices after you were so ill. I am glad you are better, but I am hardly going to simply desert you."

"It wouldn't have been deserting me, but, I am grateful, just the same."

They fell silent for a moment, as the stallion walked at a leisurely pace down the street.

"Tetsuya," Byakuya said quietly, "I understand that you had a visitor after hours last night."

Tetsuya bit his lip gently.

"Yes," he answered, looking down at his hands, "Kaoru-sama came to see me. He said that he was concerned when he heard I had become ill."

"I see," said the clan leader, "But why the late night visit? Was there something else he wanted?"

Tetsuya sighed.

"He wants what he has wanted all along, Byakuya-sama. He wants me to marry him. But he did explain more of why."

"Oh?"

"He said that he had been responsible for creating a network that assisted the marked prisoners like me in escaping Itamigiri and starting new lives in the Rukongai. He claims to have fallen in love with a prisoner I know to have disappeared from the prison...and said that he kept their love a secret, because of the fear of the reaction of less tolerant family members. His secret lover became pregnant, and succumbed to the same difficulties that I encountered after I became pregnant."

"And has he given you any kind of proof that any of this is true?" asked Byakuya.

"No," admitted the younger man, "However, that he knows about the ones like me...that he understood what happened to me...Byakuya-sama, he is either telling some amount of truth, or he is in possession of some of the missing records from the prison."

"But the question is how to get him to reveal himself."

"I think I have an answer to that," said Tetsuya, "I think that if I agree to see him, under certain constraints, of course, I can..."

"No," Byakuya said in an unusually stern voice that made Arashi flinch and flick his ears backwards.

Tetsuya caught his breath softly, but said nothing for a moment. Byakuya took a steadying breath.

"Need I remind you that you are with child? And that your pregnancy is a high risk one?"

"No, Byakuya-sama, you do not need to remind me. I am not suggesting that I do anything dangerous...just let him visit with me..."

"And I said, no," Byakuya said with finality, making Tetsuya swallow hard and go silent.

They reached the entry gates at the manor and dismounted. Tetsuya started to follow Arashi in the direction of the barn, but stopped as Byakuya placed a hand on his arm.

"The groom will manage Arashi," he said calmly, "Come. We need to see to our bonding."

"Yes...of course," Tetsuya said, lowering his eyes respectfully and following.

"Hey," said Renji, putting down his teacup and standing as the two nobles entered the gardens, "I was wondering when you two would be along."

"Good morning, Abarai..."

Tetsuya noted the disapproving look Renji gave him and remembered.

"Erm...good morning, Renji-san," he corrected himself.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting," Byakuya said, meeting Renji on the walkway and offering him a short embrace and a more leisurely kiss.

Tetsuya felt a blush on his cheeks as he suddenly remembered the feel of those strong, soft lips...and Renji's rougher ones...

"Are you coming along with us, Cousin?" asked Byakuya, nudging him out of his reverie.

"Y-yes, sorry," he said, moving to follow.

He followed a step behind the couple, his eyes on the ground, and trying not to think about how coarse Byakuya had been with him. He knew he should have taken it in stride, but found that it nagged at him as they moved towards his bedroom. He nearly bumped into Renji, who had stopped suddenly in front of him, and mumbled a half-hearted apology.

Then, he noticed that the two were staring into Tetsuya's bedroom with curious eyes. Tetsuya stepped forward, gazing in wonder at the flowers that covered nearly every level surface. Ivy trailed prettily along the walls and across the ceiling, and rose petals lay across his bed. An envelope rested leaned against his pillow, and seemed to hold something heavy in it. Beneath it was a lovely royal blue satin yukata.

Byakuya disappeared out the door for a moment, and Tetsuya could hear him talking to one of the attendants as he moved towards the bed and picked up the note.

"Did our staff do this? Did they let someone in here?"

"J-just a courier from the Takashima clan, sir...and we had him watched. We did not think that the flowers would be harmful. The courier said they were meant to bring up Tetsuya-san's spirits, after him having been so ill."

"You are to hold all deliveries from that clan in my office from now on."

"Y-yes sir...I am s-sorry sir!"

Tetsuya opened the envelope and withdrew the snowflake pendant that he had given back to Kaoru.

_I meant for you to keep this. Please. And I hope that you feel better soon. I look forward to spending time with you. I will be in touch with you after you are well._

Tetsuya felt Byakuya's eyes on him, and looked up.

"He only said that he had meant for me to keep the necklace, and that he would like to see me when I am well."

"And you have my answer to that."

"Hey, uh," said Renji, touching Byakuya's arm lightly, "Aren't you being kinda harsh? I mean, Tetsuya didn't do anything. This guy is being pretty forward with him."

"That is why we need to answer his overtures with swift, decisive action," Byakuya said stiffly, "We will have all of this returned immediately."

"You really think...?" Renji began.

"Yes. That is the end of it," Byakuya said, his frown deepening, "Whatever feelings that man has for my cousin, Tetsuya is currently our concubine, and that means that it is disrespectful for _anyone_ to be making overtures to him while he carries our child!"

He froze, seeming to realize what he had just said, as Tetsuya's eyes filled with sudden tears and he flash stepped away, leapt onto Arashi's back and disappeared over the back gate.

"Tetsuya!" Byakuya called after him, starting out the door.

Renji put a hand on the noble's shoulder, stopping him.

"Byakuya, wait a sec. Look...he's really upset. Maybe I should go and talk to him."

Byakuya shook his head, looking deeply frustrated with himself.

"I don't know why I said that," he admitted, his eyes growing troubled, "There is just something that sets me on edge about that man. And the thought of him trying to win Tetsuya's affections...and Tetsuya suggesting that he should play along to try to find out what Kaoru knows about the ones like him..."

"Tetsuya said that?" asked Renji.

"Yes," Byakuya said, nodding, "I was having him watched, and the guards informed me that Kaoru intruded in Tetsuya's room at the healing center after visiting hours last night."

"Probably figuring on avoiding you?" Renji suggested.

"My thoughts exactly," Byakuya agreed, "He told Tetsuya a story about having a lover who had been a prisoner, like Tetsuya, and said his lover died of the same complication that affected my cousin. He is trying very hard to gain Tetsuya's trust and I...will not allow him to hurt my cousin."

Renji let out a soft breath and met his eyes placatingly.

"But maybe taking your frustrations out on Tetsuya wasn't the way to go. But, hey...I know you only meant to protect him and to protect our baby. Tetsuya's got to know that too. I'll go and look for him, and I'll talk to him, okay? I'll handle the first bonding so he stays in balance. Don't worry. He'll come around. I promise."

Byakuya's eyes took on a sad, soulful look and he folded himself into Renji's arms.

"I hope so," he said quietly, "I know Kaoru is up to no good, and I won't allow him to hurt Tetsuya. I will do what I have to...even if Tetsuya comes to hate me for it."

Renji smiled sadly and shook his head.

"He would never hate you, Byakuya. Tetsuya doesn't know how to hate anyone. Hell, he doesn't even hate the ones who put him in that prison and tormented him."

"That is what frightens me, Renji. Tetsuya learned to be mature, to be independent. But he never learned how to protect his heart. You would think it would have died after what he was subjected to in that place. But you know him. He is...open, loving, kind, forgiving. But being like that means he can be very vulnerable."

"Well, he has us to look out for him," Renji said, caressing the back of Byakuya's neck, then kissing him, "And even right now, he has Arashi with him. He's going to be fine, Byakuya. I will go and look around. I don't guess he's gone very far."

"Arigato, Renji," Byakuya said, still looking troubled, "I will go to the office and wait for you there."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya noted no one following behind him and slowed Arashi as he reached the end of the meadow beyond the waterfall and lake. He looked back in the direction he had come from, Byakuya's words still echoing in his ears.

_Tetsuya is currently our concubine..._

He brushed the tears away from his eyes, but felt fresh ones forming as the words assailed him repeatedly.

_Master?_

Tetsuya met the stallion's blue eyes.

_You know that it wasn't you that he was angry with._

"I know."

_But the words still hurt you. I understand._

New tears leaked onto Tetsuya's face.

"It is not so much the words," he whispered, "but that it was Byakuya-sama who said them. Arashi, I could take every unkind word that was ever said to me in that place. I just...understood that those people hated me...and there was nothing that I could do. B-but...Byakuya-sama freed me. He opened that cage and let me out. He taught me to respect myself...that I wasn't a prisoner...I wasn't _lesser_ anymore. To hear him call me _that_, especially after what he said the night we were together. He told me that I wasn't a servant, but family...and it made me feel...so loved, Arashi! But now...all I feel...is alone."

_You are not alone, Tetsuya._

Arashi sidled closer and brought his face closer to Tetsuya. The noble brushed his wet cheek against the stallion's soft muzzle, then the two walked down a small trail to a concealed valley they had visited often. Tetsuya found his way to a tree covered ledge above a smaller waterfall, and curled up on the soft ground with Arashi kneeling beside him. He stretched out on his stomach and listened quietly to the sound of the waterfall, and gradually drifted off to sleep.

He was stunned when he woke to the sound of Arashi's piqued whinny, and the sight of Takashima Kaoru standing near them.

"Kaoru-sama?" he said, blinking sleepily, "How did you find us here?"

The rival clan leader moved closer.

"I have told you what I feel for you..." the man said softly, "And there is nowhere you can go that I cannot feel your presence."

Tetsuya's eyes widened nervously.

"Why did you come here? Byakuya-sama ordered you off Kuchiki land. You are not supposed to be here."

"I know," Kaoru said, inclining his head, "But when my servant, who had gone to Kuchiki Manor with a message, witnessed your falling out with Byakuya, he reported it back to me. The manor staff are out looking for you. Byakuya-sama is very upset."

Tetsuya sighed.

"I know..."

"He worries that the delay in bonding could harm the child."

Tetsuya looked up sharply, swiftly hiding the instant hurt the words brought. Kaoru smiled at him sadly.

"It is lonely for you, bearing this child for them...hearing how much they care about it, and hearing their silence about you. It is not that they don't appreciate you, Tetsuya, but they do not love you. They cannot answer the call that comes from inside you, and pleads to be heard. I can..."

He moved closer, looking deeply into Tetsuya's distraught eyes.

"You just want to be loved. It isn't such a selfish thing. Haven't you waited all of your life to _be_ loved?"

"Byakuya-sama and Renji-san..."

"They love each other. They included you for only that night. But the love they feel for you, is not enough to feed your heart. You suffer now, because you need more."

He captured Tetsuya's chin and froze him in place, but stopped short of kissing him as Arashi moved close and let out a low sound of warning.

"It is all right, Arashi," Kaoru said, "I will wait. Your master will soon realize that I am right."

He let go of Tetsuya and disappeared in a flash step, leaving the two staring after him.

_I know it does not need saying, but he is very dangerous, Master._

"He is," Tetsuya said, frowning, "And the more I think about it, the more I am convinced that he knows a lot more than he is saying. I need to know what he knows...where he gets his information. I need to know how he finds me so easily when no one else can. I don't believe for a moment the lies he tells."

_But Byakuya-sama has warned us not to..._

"I know. It will take some convincing, but he must understand...if that man had anything to do with my imprisonment, he should not be walking free!"

"Tetsuya-san?" said Renji's voice from the trail behind them.

Tetsuya turned and met Renji's eyes warily.

"Byakuya's not with me," Renji said quietly, "He left it to me to find you and to talk to you."

"Why?" Tetsuya asked softly, "Why couldn't he talk to me himself? My cousin and I have always been able to talk things through."

"He was pretty unsettled. He was trying to be protective..."

"...of the baby. I understand," said Tetsuya, lowering his eyes.

Renji stepped forward and placed his hands on Tetsuya's arms.

"He was trying to protect both of you. His anger, what he said...it wasn't directed at you. It was about..."

"Kaoru-sama, I am aware," Tetsuya finished, "He doesn't have to apologize. I _am_ your concubine...a servant. We all knew that. I just...because of what he said while we were...together that night. I forgot for a moment. I won't forget my place again."

"Stop," said Renji, frowning at him, "You know that's bullshit."

"Is it?" asked Tetsuya, "Renji-san, we accepted those words, those conditions as an act of council. Those are the cold, hard facts...though it was hard to hear them. And I know it was hard for my cousin to say them."

He turned away and looked out over the small, flowery valley they were in.

"I am not sorry that Byakuya-sama claimed me. Kaoru-sama is slowly cornering me and we know it. But he waits. And I believe he waits to see the fate of this child. Why, I don't know...but I know he waits. That is why I thought it best to attempt to learn what we can while he is waiting. We want to be prepared when he makes his move. We all know he is going to. It just waits for the trigger."

Renji let out a soft breath and smiled.

"Sounds like you have this pretty well figured out. I don't think you're as vulnerable as Byakuya thinks you are. But...at the same time, you are pregnant, and you need to be careful. Byakuya and I love you, and we don't want you to get hurt. We love and care about our baby, but we also love and care about you. I think you know that, no matter what words come out of Byakuya's mouth, he is very devoted to your well being...not just your physical safety, but your happiness."

Tetsuya closed his eyes for a moment, then looked up at Renji again.

"But how am I ever supposed to be happy, when I see how much the two of you love each other, and I have already lost my lover? And now, I have no right to pursue love, because..."

"Stop for a sec," Renji said, "And ask yourself who put us all in that position."

Tetsuya froze, staring into Renji's determined eyes.

"Now," Renji went on, "Ask yourself why he wants you pregnant with our child, put in a position of subservience, at odds with your heart, and estranged from Byakuya, your greatest protector. This man is dangerous to you...dangerous enough that it made Byakuya lose it with you back there. He's manipulating us all...and that's why, when we move, we have to move together."

"I understand that," Tetsuya said, nodding, "It is Byakuya-sama who is convinced that he must take this man down on his own."

"Yeah," Renji said, allowing a smirk to reach his lips, "Well, that's why I'm here. That man's not gonna do shit to Byakuya...not while I'm here to say anything about it."

"And what am I supposed to do?" asked Tetsuya, "Hide in my room? The man finds me everywhere! He said that there was nowhere I could go that he could not sense me."

"Then we need to be sure we don't give him any openings...like running off on our own, ne Tetsuya-san?"

Tetsuya stopped just short of rolling his eyes.

"I _wasn't_ alone. I was with Arashi."

"Yeah, well Arashi can't bond with you. You need Byakuya or me for that. So...if you don't feel like going back, I'll stay with you for a bit. I won't make a nuisance of myself, but I'll be here to look out for you and do the bonding."

Tetsuya sighed softly and looked up at Renji gratefully.

"That is...very kind of you, Renji-san. But...I think that I need to go back and talk to my cousin. I won't feel right until we do."

Renji smiled and nodded, then watched as Tetsuya mounted Arashi.

"Do you want to ride with me?" asked Tetsuya.

"I don't know," said Renji, grinning, "Is it okay with your guard horse there, or is he gonna hurt me if I get near you?"

Arashi gave him a warning snort and stamped his foot.

"Hmmm," said Renji playfully, "Fleabag looks pretty vicious today..."

"Come on," said Tetsuya, offering the redhead a hand.

Arashi nipped at him playfully as he mounted behind Tetsuya. A warm feeling passed through Tetsuya when Renji's arms wrapped around him and the redhead wobbled slightly as Arashi surged forward with a soft, equine snicker.

Kaoru watched silently from within the nearby brush as they left, then flash stepped away in the direction of his home.

Arashi carried Tetsuya and Renji back down the trail, across the meadow and up the switchbacks next to the larger waterfall. They returned along the forest trail and entered the gardens, where they were surprised to find Byakuya still waiting. He exchanged questioning glances with Tetsuya, then the younger man flash stepped down from Arashi's back and met his cousin in a tight embrace.

"I did not mean what I said, Tetsuya," Byakuya said solemnly, "I was just..."

"You were looking out for me," Tetsuya said, stepping back, "And the fact of the matter is...you were really only pointing out that, under council rules, Kaoru-sama oversteps by trying to court me, while I am serving as your concubine."

"You are not..."

"I know. I knew that all along," Tetsuya assured him, "I overreacted. Unohana taichou said that my higher spirits are already being affected by the changes in my body. We don't see them, but it will make me more emotional."

"I will try not to become so overzealous in my attempts to be protective."

"You are just showing me that you love me," said Tetsuya, catching Renji's eye for a moment and seeing the look of approval there, "I am fine."

"Hey," said Renji, smiling, "I seem to recall that there was supposed to be some bonding, ne?"

"Yes," said Byakuya, "It is supposed to happen twice a day, as I recall."

He stood and turned towards the room he shared with Renji. Tetsuya hesitated, glancing in the direction of his own room, but then followed Byakuya and Renji into their room. He climbed onto the bed and waited as Byakuya positioned himself behind Tetsuya, sitting, and Renji knelt in front of him. Both men slipped their hands beneath Tetsuya's clothes and focused deeply. A soft, glow rose around their hands and passed warmly into Tetsuya's abdomen, lighting it gently from within as the power flowed from the hands on the two fathers, into the reiatsu chamber to stabilize it.

Tetsuya sighed sleepily and leaned back against Byakuya, who made a small sound of surprise, but then rest his face lightly against his cousin's. The younger man's eyes closed and his aching mind replayed the night of their lovemaking.

_I never want to forget what it felt like to be loved that way, _thought Tetsuya, _It is looking more and more like that is the first and last time, that I will be touched with such love._

"Tetsuya-san?" Renji said softly, touching his face gently, "Tetsuya-san...why are you crying?"


	10. Love That Matters

**Chapter 9: Love that Matters**

Tetsuya woke to a deep, lovely feeling of warmth that seemed to be wrapped all around him. He wondered, at first, if he might still be dreaming, but when he moved experimentally, it became obvious to him that, rather than being alone, he was deliciously sandwiched between his sleeping cousin, and Byakuya's also sleeping husband. Byakuya was curled closely around his back, with a slender arm wrapped around Tetsuya's slim waist. And, as on the night they had spent together to make the baby, Tetsuya was sprawled across Renji's tattooed chest, with Renji's chin resting gently on the top of his head. Unlike the time before, they were all wearing nightclothes, but even so, Tetsuya found the warmth of being held like that to be sweetly intoxicating.

_I must have fallen asleep while we were bonding._

But whatever had happened, he resolved not to miss the opportunity to enjoy the closeness of the two men who were now the center of his world.

_And_, he thought, feeling the sensation of heat in his belly, _this little one that we have made together._

It was hard to imagine what it would be like to look into their child's face and see signs of all of them there. To touch and scent the baby's soft skin and know how connected they were. He knew that he would have to step back and leave the greater part of things to Byakuya and Renji, but it did seem like they really did want him to be involved in the child's life.

Yet...

_Kaoru smiled at him sadly._

_"It is lonely for you, bearing this child for them...hearing how much they care about it, and hearing their silence about you. It is not that they don't appreciate you, Tetsuya, but they do not love you. They cannot answer the call that comes from inside you, and pleads to be heard. I can..."_

_He moved closer, looking deeply into Tetsuya's distraught eyes._

_"You just want to be loved. It isn't such a selfish thing. Haven't you waited all of your life to be loved?"_

_"Byakuya-sama and Renji-san..."_

_"They love each other. They included you for only that night. But the love they feel for you, is not enough to feed your heart. You suffer now, because you need more."_

Tetsuya shoved the thought away forcefully.

_I lived for a long time without love before Naoki and I fell in love, and I have survived just fine, ever since. That man provokes these feelings in me because he wants me to feel lonely. He wants me to turn to him. What I have here may not be romantic love, but it is a profound kind of love. I will let myself enjoy that...and not obsess over the rest._

He felt Renji's fingers move in his hair, and Byakuya stirred softly against his back. He breathed in the lovely blend of Renji's deeply masculine scent and his and Byakuya's lighter sakura scents, and let it out again in a sleepy sigh. Renji's lips brushed against his forehead and his fingers tousled Tetsuya's wispy hair.

He could have remained that way all day, but to his dismay, a feeling of illness rose up inside him rather suddenly, making him tense sharply, then scramble over a surprised Renji and out of bed. He barely made it to the bathroom, where he sank to his knees and expelled the contents of his stomach, before sliding the rest of the way to the cool, tiled floor. He closed his eyes and groaned, not wanting to move, but opened them again as he sensed the arrival of the two men he had been sleeping next to.

"M-my apologies," he managed softly, "I appear to be starting early on the morning sickness."

He could have kissed Byakuya for dropping down beside him and pulling him back upright as Renji got him a glass of water.

"Arigato," he said gratefully, "but you do not have to fuss over me."

He went quiet, offering only a soft, fluttery moan of relief as Byakuya's hands slipped beneath his yukata and flowed warm reiatsu into the chamber inside him. Renji knelt in front of them and added his hands to where Byakuya's were. Tetsuya closed his eyes, sighing contentedly at the deep comfort, both of the bonding itself, and just being held like that. The nausea left him, and he began to feel much improved.

Renji pulled his hands away and smiled at Tetsuya.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much better," Tetsuya sighed, feeling a bit guilty at how much he was enjoying their attentions.

_But it won't last forever, so I had best not get too used to it._

Still, Tetsuya was one who had learned early on, that just because a source of love or comfort was transient, did not mean that one could not embrace it. As he had grown up in Itamigiri, he had learned to embrace the small pleasures...the occasional shaft of sunlight that touched him as he was taken into the courtyard and allowed to stretch his legs twice daily, the glimpses of the woman that he had been told was his mother, the sight of her blue eyes that were like his, and the pretty, musical voice saying his name as they passed each other, the gentle warmth of Naoki's body resting just on the other side of the bars, and the light pressure of the other youth's hand holding his as they slept. The beauty of the moment was, he found, sustaining, until the next bit of beauty came along to carry him forward.

_Love and comfort, in bits and pieces. That is how I have always lived. Until Byakuya-sama took me in, and love became a constant. Now I crave it like a pregnant girl craves food..._

He laughed softly at the irony of the thought, then blushed as Byakuya met his eyes questioningly.

"Arigato," he said, pulling free of the clan leader, and accepting Renji's hand to steady himself as he climbed to his feet, "I am fine, now. I am actually a bit hungry."

"Well, that's good," Renji said, sweeping him off his feet and depositing him back in bed, "because we are having a very large breakfast delivered to our room this morning."

"But..."

"Hush," said Byakuya, dismissively, "Breakfast will arrive any moment."

Tetsuya chuckled softly and moved over, making room for Renji as Byakuya slid into the bed on the other side.

"You know, you do not have to post yourselves like guards on either side of me," the younger noble said, smirking.

"We merely want to make sure you do not wander off and miss breakfast, the way you missed lunch and slept through dinner yesterday," Byakuya said, pointedly.

"Ah...right," said Tetsuya, looking up as several attendants entered the bedroom, bearing three large trays of food.

Tetsuya accepted one of the trays and set it in his lap. His stomach rumbled noisily, prompting a nudge from the redhead, who was already elbow-deep in his breakfast.

"You'd better take a bite before that monster in your belly devours you!"

"Renji," said Byakuya with mock disapproval, "how dare you speak of our baby that way! Apologize at once."

Tetsuya caught his breath and blushed as Renji patted the younger noble's abdomen in a sweet, familiar gesture.

"Sorry, squirt. Just though you might be getting really hungry in there. Give Tetsuya another growl. He's still not eating."

Tetsuya shook his head and took a bite of food. His stomach grumbled again, even louder than the first time, making Renji laugh heartily. And there was something about Renji's laugh that made it impossible for Tetsuya to keep from laughing. He had the misfortune of being in the middle of taking a drink of juice, and felt it invade his nasal passges. His eyes teared instantly and he coughed and sniffed as Renji laughed harder. Byakuya raised a cool eyebrow, and the two attempted to settle. But Tetsuya caught sight of Renji biting his lips to keep from laughing and started laughing again, nearly upsetting his tray. Byakuya frowned and cleared his throat, making both of the other two straighten and attempt to eat more respectably. Tetsuya tried to pay some attention to his manners, but the food was so hot and comforting, and he felt so hungry, he ended up eating more quickly than he should have.

"Damn," Renji chuckled, watching the food disappear from the slender noble's plate, "Where the hell are you putting all of that?"

A soft, satisfied burp escaped Tetsuya and he pushed the tray away and dropped back on the pillows.

"Ah," said Byakuya approvingly, "You have decided to be more cooperative and get some extra rest after your illness, like Unohana taichou recommended."

"I'm thinking the guy just can't move because of all of that food he wolfed down," Renji laughed.

He rubbed Tetsuya's belly gently.

"You having a shinigami, or is this going to be some kinda monster?"

"You had best hope it's a shinigami," Tetsuya said gamely, "Or it might just devour you in your sleep. It certainly wouldn't have any trouble finding you, the way you snore...but...the loud noise might frighten it away, so perhaps you would be all right after all."

"Hey!"

"You asked for it, Abarai," Byakuya said, setting his tray aside and climbing out of bed, "Come now, Renji. We have to bathe and get ready for work."

Tetsuya slid back down into the bed, watching quietly as the other two men turned to leave, Renji offering him a smile and a quick wink as he left. He might have been lonely again, thinking of those two beautiful men, and the way they had assisted him with his ritual bathing before their night together, but he was still too warmed inside by the sweetness of waking up surrounded by such warmth and affection.

_Yes, love does not always have to be sexual to be profound and meaningful._

He lingered in the bed a short time longer, then rose and left the bedroom, heading for the family library. He searched the archive shelves and found the book he was looking for, then walked out into the gardens, enjoying the feel of the cool grass under his bare feet. He settled under a tree beside the koi pond and sank into the story, shedding real life for a moment and falling into that other, magical place that existed beneath the written words.

_"How did you find me, your majesty?" Hajime asked softly, "I had thought that this place that he brought me was beyond our worlds? I thought I was trapped here forever."_

_A tear of relief found its way onto Hajime's face, and the king's hand brushed it away, gently._

_"We are joined at the heart, my Hajime," said the king, laying warm kisses on the injured samurai's soft mouth, "I will always be able to find you, wherever you are. That is the beauty of our love."_

_A happier tear found its way onto Hajime's lovely countenance, and he embraced his king tightly, breathing in his comforting scent and feeling the pain of his injuries fade. The king's mouth sought his again..._

Tetsuya's dream world was rudely interrupted as the book disappeared from his hand and a splash of water erupted from the pond, striking Tetsuya all over the face and chest.

"Arashi! You...!"

He was on his feet in a moment and flash stepping after the stallion, watching as Arashi leapt over the back gate, then vaulting easily over, himself and flash stepping onto the forest trail. He noticed an odd silence and paused, noting that he no longer heard the stallion's hoofbeats.

_But you can't hide from me, you lout! Bring it back!_

He heard a soft, equine snicker in his head.

_Find me._

Tetsuya frowned and narrowed his eyes.

_You should know better than to challenge me, you wretched beast!_

He closed his eyes, extending his senses and listening deeply. His sharp senses picked up the soft whisper of an equine step and he flash stepped in that direction, calling out to the stallion as he was forced out from behind a cluster of trees.

_I have you now! You know I'm faster than you amongst the trees, you brute!_

Arashi's dark form turned and spun around the trees, staying barely ahead of his shinigami master as they ran through the forest. Tetsuya sprang into the branches of a tree, then went silent and still, watching as Arashi froze nearby and looked around for him. The stallion's head lifted and his head turned about, his ears perked and alert. Tetsuya remained breathless and perfectly still as Arashi edged in his direction on silent feet.

Both were distracted momentarily, by a dark shadow that appeared in the distance, and a faint hint of malevolent reiatsu that disappeared again almost immediately.

_What was that? It was only there for a moment._

He listened and extended his senses again, but could find nothing more of whatever it was. He glanced down and realized that Arashi was standing directly beneath the tree he was in. Smiling devilishly, Tetsuya dropped silently from the branches and landed on the surprised stallion's back. He held on tightly as Arashi reared and squealed in mock fear, then charged away, his long neck stretched out and holding Tetsuya's book, just beyond the shinigami's reach. He raced at full gallop towards the ledge beside the waterfall, Tetsuya hanging on with his legs and still reaching for the book.

_Oh no, you don't!_

Tetsuya felt the dizzying sensation as the stallion launched himself off the cliff, at the same time, turning his head just enough to allow Tetsuya to snatch the book from his mouth and cast it up onto the ledge as they fell. Tetsuya let go with his legs and flash stepped slightly to the side, but allowed himself to splash down next to the stallion in the icy cold lake. The water exploded around the two and Arashi gave a pleased, pealing whinny as he surfaced.

_I win!_

"Huh," huffed Tetsuya, brushing a tangle of wet hair out of his eyes, "I could have simply dropped down in front of you, and would have had you dead to rights."

_Ah...you could have, but you did not...Master._

Tetsuya sighed and caught hold of the stallion's neck, sliding onto his back and half riding, half floating as Arashi carried them to the shore. Tetsuya let go and crawled out of the water, belatedly covering his face with a slender arm and making a sound of disapproval as Arashi shook off the excess water, leaving Tetsuya even more drenched.

"Arigato, you mannerless beast," Tetsuya said, shaking the water out of his hair.

He climbed onto the stallion's back and laid down on his stomach with an arm around Arashi's neck and his body loose and sprawled across his back. Arashi grazed quietly, moving slowly, as he knew his shinigami master wasn't attending to holding on, but had drifted off into a pleasant daydream, letting the sun dry him, and enjoying the scents of Arashi, grass and flowers.

It was a long time later that Tetsuya sat up and turned Arashi in the direction of the manor, forgetting entirely, the book that still sat at the top of the cliff. As they passed it, two dark forms appeared nearby, and one reached down a hand to pick up the book.

"Remember what I told you," said the first cloaked figure to the second, "No one is to hurt him in any way. You must be careful to incapacitate the horse first, then take him down him swiftly. He is a very strong shinigami."

"Then, you want us to take him to the old prison?"

"Yes. Wait for me there. And as I said, make sure no harm comes to him."

"Right."

XXXXXXXXXX

Arashi passed quietly through the gate, into the gardens, where he and Tetsuya spotted Koji running about and calling for them.

"Koji?" Tetsuya said questioningly.

The attendant looked up at him, and relief flooded his young eyes as he took in the sight of the rather rumpled shinigami that sat astride Arashi.

"Thank goodness, you are back, Tetsuya-san! I was almost afraid that Byakuya-sama would find out that we had let you out of our sight and he would have been furious."

Tetsuya smiled at him.

"I am fine. I was just retrieving my book from...oh shades, I forgot the thing, up at the waterfall."

"I can get it for you!" Koji said, flash stepping away.

"No, I..."

Tetsuya broke off, finding himself alone in the gardens.

"Ah well," he sighed.

He slid down off of Arashi's back and moved on to the bathing room, where Koji found him a short time later.

"I'm sorry, Tetsuya-san, I could not find the book on the ledge."

"Hmmm, I will have to go and look for it later. But it is not important as that wasn't an original, and we have several copies."

"Oh, that's good."

"I have taken to leaving the finer reading materials safely within the archive and only walking out with something that I don't mind so much losing."

"That Arashi is a rascal, ne?" said Koji, slowly washing Tetsuya and detangling his long, wispy black hair.

"Yes...impossible," sighed Tetsuya, dozing on his feet as Koji finished bathing him.

He left the bathing pool and Koji wrapped him in a clean yukata, then followed him to his room, which he noted had been cleared of everything that Kaoru had sent. Tetsuya stood quietly as Koji dressed him in his dark blue house security uniform. The attendant frowned and bit his lips, struggling with the binding around his abdomen.

"What's wrong?" Tetsuya asked absently.

"Hmmm," said Koji, "it is just a bit snug around the waist. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I will have it let out."

Tetsuya let out a soft sigh and smiled, placing a hand on his belly.

"Growing already," he said quietly, "You must be in a hurry to meet all of us."

Koji brought him a more comfortable looking kimono.

"This should do while I have the uniforms adjusted."

"Unohana taichou said that I won't get too big."

"Yes, she forwarded the information to us. Someone will be in today to make the adjustments."

"Arigato, Koji," Tetsuya said, taking his leave of the attendant.

He left the bedroom and walked out into the gardens, where he found the lead guardsman waiting for him.

"How goes the watch?" Tetsuya asked, looking around the gardens for Arashi.

"Mostly quiet, but we have been sensing some odd touches of spiritual pressure outside the gates."

"Hmmm," said Tetsuya, thinking carefully, "Monitor the area and report back to me if there are any changes. I'm going to find Arashi. We have a meeting of the elders to get to."

"Sir, would you like me to...?" the guard began, then he broke off, gazing at the place Tetsuya had been a moment before.

He shook his head and moved off to check in with the house guard posts.


	11. Not Quite as Planned

**Chapter 11: Not Quite as Planned**

Arashi stood, quietly munching on a mouthful of grain as two men peeked into the barn.

"You keep watch on the door. I'll take care of the horse."

The stallion's ears perked and rotated to listen as the talking stopped, and he heard soft footsteps approaching his stall. He narrowed an equine eye and thought for a moment, then continued munching on his grain, as though he had dismissed the presence of the man approaching him.

"That's a nice horsey," said the man, as he moved closer to Arashi's open stall, "I have a nice treat for you."

The man extended a hand and held out a lovely, red apple.

_Really..._mused the stallion, _What do you take me for?_

"That's right," the man said coaxingly, "Take a bite of the tasty apple, horsey..."

_This is downright degrading..._

He lifted his head and gave the man a disarming, quizzical look, leaving his open stall and approaching the man slowly, then stopping just short of him and extending his graceful neck to sniff at the apple.

"Go ahead, horsey. Come on, you big, stupid brute," the intruder said, with false kindness in his voice.

_Now, that is just asking to be put through a wall!_

The man started to speak again, but was suddenly leveled by a carefully aimed kick.

_As if..._

The man standing watch at the door saw his companion fall and flash stepped into the barn, drawing his zanpakutou and holding it threateningly as he moved forward and took hold of the unconscious man's shihakushou.

"Get up, you bastard! Someone will catch us here!"

He sheathed his blade and slipped his hands under the other man's arms and dragged him towards the door, but stopped as he heard a blazing flash step and sensed a powerful presence behind him. He turned to see Arashi standing between him and the door, and casting a deadly glare on both of them.

"Eh...horsey's not so dumb as he looks, ne?" sneered the thug, letting go of his companion and drawing his sword, "Well, I have permission to kill you, if I have to. Boss doesn't give a shit about you, just your master."

He slashed at Arashi, making a sound of triumph as his blade connected, then watching in dismay as the stallion's body shattered into a deluge of water that splattered onto the barn floor. He barely managed to dodge a brutal kick as Arashi appeared a short distance behind him.

"Got a flash step, huh horsey?" growled the man, "Well, you aren't the only one..."

"Do not move," Tetsuya said, appearing behind the man and placing the tip of his sword against the man's back.

The intruder froze and scowled at Arashi, who gave a derisive snort and tossed his head.

"Thank you for detaining them, Arashi" Tetsuya said, nodding, "I will take it from here. Now, why don't you tell me who you are, and why you are bothering my horse?"

The man glanced down at his companion, who gave him a hidden wink, then he turned slowly to face the stern looking noble.

"My apologies, young master," he said, bowing his head, "We are but poor peasants, come out of the Rukongai, desperate to find some means of caring for our families..."

"Is that so?" said Tetsuya, stepping forward until the man was forced back a step, "You say you are simple thieves, looking to steal my horse?"

"Y-yes," the man replied, sounding shaken, "Please, my friend was injured by your stallion. We did not mean any real harm to anyone...we..."

"Ah, but if you meant no real harm...and you were simply attempting to lure my horse away, then why were you attacking him when I arrived? You looked to be doing some damage..."

He broke off as the man on the ground surged to his feet, grabbing his companion's sword and thrusting it at Tetsuya's unprotected abdomen. The blade struck home, but the men gazed in shock as Tetsuya's body exploded and fell to the ground as a shower of water, as Arashi's had.

"Run!" shouted the man who had attacked Tetsuya.

The two flash stepped towards the door as the manor alarms began to wail, but encountered Tetsuya again at the door. Arashi charged at the two from behind, but slid to a stop and let out a warning neigh as a third attacker appeared. Tetsuya froze in the midst of swinging his sword, his face going oddly pale as something appeared to strike him, and he dropped to the ground like a stone, while the third attacker loosed a blast of fire that flew over Tetsuya's fallen form and engulfed the two men that had attacked the stallion. The men's flaming bodies were forced back into the barn.

The fire that clung to the screaming, dying men quickly caught, and flames roared up in front of Arashi as he tried to run for the doors. Blocked off from the front of the barn, he tried to loose a blast of water, but was forced back by the thick smoke and the heat of the flames in the closed space of the barn. He turned and ran to the back, only to find the back doors uncharacteristically locked. He whirled to face the fire that was spreading rapidly through the barn and released a water blast. But as he tried to draw a breath to gather himself for a second blast, he found there was no clean air, but only thick smoke that choked and blinded him. Unable to raise another water blast, he loosed a panicked squeal and threw himself against the back doors, pounding them repeatedly with his hooves as voices rose up outside the barn.

Arashi's eyes went wide, and he coughed and staggered dizzily as the heat and smoke enveloped him. He thought he heard someone call his name and screamed again, calling out desperately in his mind for Tetsuya, but receiving only a dazed, sluggish response. He threw himself against the doors again, but felt his legs shaking and beginning to give way beneath him.

_M-master..Tetsuya!_

His mind began to disappear into the horrid smoke and flame that surrounded him. He felt his flesh burning and loosed a last terrified cry. He collapsed slowly onto his knees, his blue eyes blind from the marauding soot and ash, and he felt his consciousness mercifully fading.

Caught in that soft, dreamlike state between life and death, his mind registered that something had stricken the barn and fresh air was reaching him again. He managed a weak neigh as a flash step sounded nearby, and someone dropped down next to him. He expected to hear Tetsuya's voice, but was surprised to feel rougher skinned hands touch him, and to hear Abarai Renji's voice instead.

"Hang in there, Fleabag," he said, sending healing reiatsu into the fallen stallion's body, "I have you now."

_Abarai-san...was that...Zabimaru? You...saved me?_

Renji inhaled sharply and stared uncomprehendingly at the horse, who he had known to communicate with Tetsuya, but who had never addressed him directly.

"H-holy shit..." Renji mused, "Did you just...talk into my mind? I thought you only did that with Tetsuya-san!"

_It takes...effort, but I can speak to others this way. I need to know. Is my master all right?_

"Tetsuya?" asked Renji, his brown eyes widening, "I haven't seen him. Was he here?"

Arashi surged unsteadily to his feet and staggered towards where he had last seen Tetsuya. Renji jumped to his feet and ran after as Byakuya appeared at his side and followed.

"Whoa, hey! Fleabag, stop! I'm not done healing you yet! Get back here. Arashi!"

_Master! Where are you? Tetsuya!_

The stallion stumbled and careened recklessly away, heading for the waterfall and loosing pealing, aggravated equine cries. He collapsed just short of the waterfall, his chest heaving, then forced himself back onto his feet.

_Master, please answer me! Tetsuya!_

He tried to move forward, but was captured and brought down gently with a throb of kido. He released a last shuddering neigh, then went silent and ominously still at Byakuya and Renji's feet.

"Hurry!" called Byakuya to the approaching guards, "Bring the clan healers, quickly!"

Renji leaned over Arashi, placing his hands on the stallion's sooty coat and infusing him with healing reiatsu.

"Byakuya," he said in a low voice, "He said that Tetsuya was here at the barn. I heard him screaming in my head for Tetsuya."

Byakuya turned to the house guards.

"I want you to conduct a search for my cousin at once!"

He paused for a moment, looking down at the unconscious stallion.

"Make sure word reaches the Takashima clan that Tetsuya has been attacked and abducted."

"What?" said Renji, "Why? You _want_ that Kaoru guy hanging around here?"

"I want to know if he is involved."

"You think he'd be this clumsy and obvious?" asked Renji, looking down at Arashi as the stallion stirred softly and started to wake.

"No, not really," said Byakuya, "But it could be to throw us off."

He looked around, extending his senses and trying to sense Tetsuya.

"Renji," he said, looking back at the redhead.

"Hmmm?"

"You said that Kaoru would not be this clumsy, and you are correct. But...my senses are telling me that someone of a respectable level of power was in the area, and used reiatsu masking to cover his tracks."

"So, you think that bastard took Tetsuya?" Renji asked angrily.

"I don't know, for certain," the noble admitted, "but I am going to find out."

"Hey, don't run off by yourself!"

"Do not concern yourself," Byakuya said dismissively, "I think that this will have unsettled him and he could make a mistake. I have to go quickly."

He flash stepped away as Renji started to object, leaving the redhead gazing after him and shaking his head.

"Damn it!" he sighed, "I really, _really_ hate it when he does that!"

He smiled as Arashi lifted his head and brushed his soft muzzle against Renji's cheek.

"You okay now?" Renji asked, patting the grateful stallion's filthy neck.

_I am fine...arigato, Abarai-san._

"Hey," Renji said, steadying the horse as he slowly climbed to his feet, "I told Tetsuya-san and I'm tellin' you, Fleabag. Call me _Renji_. Don't give me that _Abarai-san_ crap!"

_Very well. Thank you, Renji-san._

"Huh," Renji mused, "You didn't tell me to stop calling you Fleabag."

_Would it do any good?_

Renji chuckled.

"Probably not. But changing the subject, can you sense Tetsuya-san?"

_No. I sense a faint trace where he fell, but nothing in any direction._

"Damn it," Renji said, shaking his head, "Did you get a look at the guy who attacked you?"

_No, I only saw the two that were in the barn with me when the third appeared and attacked. The fire was so bright that I could not see the one who struck us with it._

"Was Tetsuya-san hit with fire?"

_No...he seemed to fall before the third man made his attack._

"Huh..." said Renji, frowning, "Could he have been dodging?"

Arashi was quiet for a moment.

_Perhaps. I am unsure._

"All right. You stay here with the healers. I am going to go and look for your master."

He started forward, but was startled by a quick flash step and the reappearance of the stallion at his shoulder.

"Oh, no you don't," Renji said reprovingly, "You just got yourself knocked loopy, Fleabag. You are staying right here!"

Another flash step sounded and the stallion disappeared, then reappeared down in the meadow.

"Shit," the redhead breathed, "He listens about as well as his master..."

He shook his head in annoyance and flash stepped after the departing horse.

"Baka!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"What is wrong?" asked the old scientist as Kaoru entered the former prison's medical unit, "Did you have trouble?"

"Only because of those useless thugs I hired," sighed the clan leader, "But I made sure the bunglers wouldn't give us away.

He lowered Tetsuya's limp body onto the examination table and set him in restraints, then turned away.

"A blinding kido," mused the scientist, "That is quite harsh, ne?"

"I couldn't chance him seeing me. And that reminds me, I have to leave for home immediately. I am certain that Byakuya will immediately suspect me, because of my interest in Tetsuya. I want you to go ahead with our plans. Just, make sure that the procedure will not cause harm to him."

"What about the child?"

Kaoru shrugged.

"Do your best to see it survives, but if one has to perish, do not let it be Tetsuya. He is our last opportunity to finish what we started. The Takashima clan is going to be the most powerful of the noble clans...and we need Tetsuya alive to complete our plans. Examine him thoroughly, complete the procedure, then release him where I told you to."

He flash stepped towards the door.

"And leave him blind," Kaoru finished, earning a sharp look from the scientist, "That ought to slow him down a bit and make Byakuya more cautious with him for the rest of the pregnancy. He has become too willful for my tastes...and my tastes are going to be the rule of that man's life."

"Yes, Kaoru-sama," said the scientist, deepening Tetsuya's sleep and beginning to undress him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Greetings, Kuchiki-sama," said the Takashima housekeeper, bowing briefly, "How can I help you?"

"I wish to see Takashima Kaoru immediately," said the noble, "It is a matter of great importance."

"My apologies, Kuchiki-sama, he is unavailable at the moment."

"Ah, is that Byakuya?" asked Kaoru from behind the housekeeper, "Allow him in at once."

He frowned and tilted his head questioningly. Byakuya studied him for a long moment. Kaoru adjusted the yukata he was wearing and smiled.

"I was just about to slip into the hot spring for a soak. Would you care to join me?" he asked, "We can talk there."

"No, I must decline," Byakuya said, extending his senses, "I came to inform you that Tetsuya has been abducted."

"What?" said the rival clan leader, looking genuinely shocked, "When did this happen?"

"About an hour ago," said Byakuya, "Two men broke into the barn and attacked Tetsuya's stallion, Arashi. Tetsuya came upon them while Arashi was fighting them off, and a third attacker trapped the two men and the horse in the barn and set it ablaze, then somehow incapacitated and abducted my cousin. I thought that, as you had expressed such interest in him, you might assist us in looking for him."

"Of course, Byakuya, of course!" Kaoru said, quickly, "Give me a moment to change, and I will come with you!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya stirred sluggishly and sat up, rubbing his hands over his face. He frowned in confusion, touching his eyelids gently with questing fingertips, and ensuring his eyes were open. He caught his breath in surprise at finding that he could see nothing.

He turned his head and felt a warm shaft of sun touch his face, and could feel and smell the grass he rested in. He tried extending his senses, but could not gain more than a muted response from his spirit centers.

"What is happening?" he whispered, shivering.

_Normally, I could use my extended reiatsu to 'feel' my way, but it is like I have a seal on my powers. It must be the work of the one who attacked us at the barn._

He rose onto his hands and knees and extended his hands, hoping to find a trail through the long grass, where his assailant had walked when he entered or left the field. But the grass around him had been tampered with to the point where he could not make sense of the signs. He listened carefully and heard splashing water somewhere in the distance. But not being able to see hills or cliffs around him, he could not decide whether or not to trust his sense of where the sound was coming from.

_Arashi?_

He heard only an ominous silence in response.

"Arashi?" he called out loud.

Then he remembered.

_He was in the barn...and I saw a flash of fire!_

He scented the faint smell of fire in the air and tested the breeze to find the direction. Standing carefully and putting his hands out, he stepped forward cautiously, all too aware of the consequences of falling while his powers were sealed away.

_I think I know which meadow this might be. There should be a grove of trees ahead of me, and a trail off to the right._

He moved forward cautiously, keeping his hands extended. He thought he heard his name on the breeze and froze, listening deeply. Hearing nothing more, he moved forward again. His searching hands found a tree, then another, and he was able to follow them to a familiar trail. He sighed in relief as he reached it, and began to follow it towards the manor.

_Arashi?_

He worried at the lack of a response, but knew there was little to be gained by making himself more unnerved. He reached the edged of the lake at the bottom of the set of switchbacks that led down from the cliff, and called out to Arashi again. He though he heard a distant neigh, and began walking carefully up the set of switchbacks, keeping to the wall side of the trail and back from the edge. He had nearly reached the top, and heard Arashi's neigh much more closely.

"Tetsuya-san!" called Renji's voice from the top of the cliff.

He stepped forward, then gasped in shock as his foot encountered only open air where a piece of the trail should have been. He gave a sharp, terrified cry as he started to fall, then heard a blistering flash step and felt strong arms capture him, mid-fall.

"Renji!" he sighed in relief.

"Guess again," said Kaoru's voice.

"K-kaoru-sama?" Tetsuya said softly as the other man's hand swept a cluster of stray hairs out of his eyes.

"Byakuya came and told me you'd gone missing," Kaoru explained, as Renji and Byakuya caught up to him, "So I came to help them look for you. We have been very worried, Tetsuya. Are you all right?"

"Where is Arashi?" Tetsuya asked quickly, "Is he all right? Did he escape the barn?"

"Tetsuya, Arashi is standing right in front of you," said Byakuya, "Watashi no itoko, what has happened to you?"

"I don't know what happened," Tetsuya explained, holding on to Kaoru tightly, "One moment I was at the barn, confronting those thieves, and the next, I woke up, blind and with a seal on my powers. I don't remember anything else."

"Nothing?" asked Renji, "Arashi said that there was a third attacker."

"Arashi spoke to you?" Byakuya asked, sounding surprised.

"He must have been beside himself when things happened so quickly and I was taken," surmised Tetsuya, "But no...I don't remember a third attacker."

Byakuya moved closer, and Kaoru set Tetsuya back on his feet. Tetsuya stood calmly as his cousin took his face in both hands and studied the kido bond that had been placed on his eyes.

"Can you shatter it?" asked Renji.

"No," said Byakuya, "There is something very odd about what was done to him. I want to have him examined at the fourth division. Unohana taichou will have a better sense of things."

"She will be able to...restore my vision, won't she?" Tetsuya said, an edge of fear in his voice.

"Of course she will," Renji assured him, ignoring the guarded look Byakuya gave him, "Unohana taichou hasn't met the kido she can't break. You'll be fine, Tetsuya-san. Why don't you get on your fleabag horse and I'll ride with you to the fourth, okay?"

"Arigato, Renji-san," Tetsuya said, accepting the redhead's help in scrambling onto Arashi's back.

_I'm glad you are all right_, Tetsuya thought.

He froze at the silence that he received in return.

"What is it?" asked Byakuya, noting the look of distress on his face.

"Something is wrong!" Tetsuya exclaimed, going pale, "I cannot hear Arashi's thoughts!"


	12. Taking Comfort

**Chapter 12: Taking Comfort**

**(I am flattered to have been bowled over by a huge deluge of reviews today, so many that I have over 180 messages waiting to be answered. I feel very blessed. Thanks so much for the wonderful support and sweet compliments. Thanks to Bunnyhopster26, Firebirdever, thabluegrrl, Aangfan, Makaykay15, Liv2luv, Mandeemaggot, Cptn. Suz, Sakasandora, and Princess Moon Shadow. You guys make it all worthwhile! Enjoy the love in this sweet, soulful chappy!)**

"Tetsuya?" said Byakuya, opening the door to his cousin's hospital room and stepping inside, with Renji a step behind, "Where is Unohana taichou? Has she completed the examination and testing already?"

"Yes," said the noble in an oddly quiet tone, "She went to make sure that she gets the early results as soon as possible and that the more thorough testing is completed quickly. She said that she will be in to speak to us shortly."

"She...wasn't able to break the blinding kido?" Renji asked.

Tetsuya shook his head silently.

"Hey," the redhead said bracingly, "It's all going to be fine. We'll figure this out. You'll be okay...I..."

"They did something to the baby," Tetsuya said suddenly, his voice shaking ominously, "I sensed that something had changed, but I couldn't tell what. She...examined me and said that something was done, but she had to run tests to confirm what it was."

"But the baby is...all right?" asked Byakuya, slipping an arm around his cousin as Tetsuya's sightless blue eyes filled with tears.

"I don't know," he said, barely audibly, "She wouldn't say either way. Perhaps she just wanted to be thorough, or maybe she didn't want to tell me while you weren't here. I..."

He trailed off and buried his face in Byakuya's shoulder, crying silently. Renji moved forward and curled an arm around the distraught shinigami, sheltering him between the two of them. They remained silent, and with their faces close together until the door opened and Unohana taichou entered the room.

"Unohana taichou," Byakuya said calmly, "What have you learned about my cousin's condition?"

The healer looked down at Tetsuya's chart and sighed.

"Can you break the blinding kido?" asked Renji, "You can do that, right? Shouldn't it be easy?"

"I am afraid that the particular technique that was used is one that I dare not break."

"What?" said Renji, frowning, "What do you mean? I don't know a lot about the higher level kido, but..."

"The particular method used, in this case, to cause blindness is one that will slowly abate itself. And because shattering it can have permanent, harmful effects on the victim's vision, I must recommend letting it fade on its own."

"But it will fade...with time?" Byakuya asked.

"How much time?" Renji added.

"The kido should fade over the next three to six months, depending on the power invoked by the caster, which we do not know."

"Three to six months?" Tetsuya said softly, "I imagine I can endure for that long...and it is a relief to know it will fade on its own. But...Unohana taichou, what about the baby? You said that something was done? Do you know what? Is the baby all right?"

"The baby is alive and well, for now," the healer assured him, "and I have a preliminary report on what was done. It seems that somehow the rate of gestation has been increased."

"What?" said the three men together.

"The speed of the child's development has been affected," explained Unohana, "And I suspect, though I have not confirmed that this was done through a manipulation of the reiatsu chamber itself."

"Someone messed with the chamber?" Renji asked, looking unnerved.

"Someone who knew what it is and how to make adjustments to it."

The healer sighed and shook her head.

"I verified with your clan healers that Tetsuya's gestation has begun to advance at a more rapid rate. But because we know so little about the chambers, I cannot say how well your child will weather the quickened development. We know that these chambers were being tested, using a number of the Itamigiri prisoners, and that they have different means of being adjusted for a number of purposes. But we do not have enough exposure to them, nor access to understand them, let alone make any changes to one in a living person. And what we have learned is that when a shinigami fitted with one of them dies, the unit corrupts itself, making it improbable to gain much in the way of information. Whoever was in charge of the program related to them was very concerned with keeping the information protected."

"So...how much faster is the baby growing?" Tetsuya asked, reaching down to touch his abdomen.

He inhaled sharply in surprise.

"Kami...is that...? It has grown that much?" he asked in a stunned voice, "We only just seeded the chamber a few nights ago! Unohana taichou..."

"I have attempted to provide a timeline for your pregnancy, based on what was considered to be normal, based on what we know, and I have concluded that you will give birth in approximately one month."

Tetsuya's face paled.

"One month! And you do not know how this will affect our child?" he asked softly.

"To be honest, I do not. And to make matters worse, I believe that the increased speed in gestation will cause you to experience stronger related symptoms, which could be a threat to the pregnancy...and possibly to your own life."

The three men went quiet for several long minutes, taking in the severity of the information. Finally, Byakuya cleared his throat softly.

"Unohana taichou," he said with forced calm, "Can you end Tetsuya's pregnancy to ensure his survival?"

"Byakuya-sama!" Tetsuya said, clenching the clan leader's sleeve.

The healer shook her head sadly.

"I am afraid that while Tetsuya-san is pregnant, we cannot risk anything invasive, or we could lose the child and him."

Tetsuya released Byakuya's sleeve and wrapped a trembling pale hand around the blue satin pouch that contained the white heartstone.

"Then, I will have to manage as best I can the way things are," he said in a shaking voice.

"I am authorizing leave time for the two of you," Unohana went on, "as there will need to be more frequent bonding to keep Tetsuya-san's reiatsu in balance and he will need to be carefully monitored for sudden changes. Your clan healers have already set up a schedule with me to be certain that one is always nearby, and if he leaves the Seireitei for any reason, he must be accompanied by two of them. I would not recommend travel far from the manor, however, Tetsuya-san should try to walk several times a day for proper exercise. In addition, the clan healers are taking my orders for his nutrition to your cooking staff. He will not be able to eat enough to sustain himself, so I have provided instructions for periodic infusions to keep him hydrated and to meet his nutritional needs. I will come to Kuchiki Manor frequently to meet with Tetsuya's healers. I believe that we can help Tetsuya-san to deliver a healthy child, and I will do everything within my power to achieve that outcome."

"Unohana taichou," said Byakuya, "Given that the growth of the child is accelerated, is there concern that the child could continue to age at an increased speed after being born?"

"Shit..." said Renji, "I hadn't even thought of that!"

"It is the chamber that has been changed, and right now, the baby is inside the chamber. I cannot say for certain, but based on what I have seen, I believe that the child will not age more quickly than normal, once born from the chamber," said the healer, "I will conduct a very thorough examination of the child once he or she has been born."

"Thank you, Unohana taichou," Tetsuya said softly.

"You are welcome," she answered, touching the younger noble's hand lightly, "Now, you have been stabilized and you may return home, but you will need to engage in bonding four to six times each day, spaced evenly throughout the day and night."

"We will see to that, of course," said Byakuya.

"Very well," said the healer, "I will view the rest of the test results as soon as they arrive and will contact you if there is any further useful information we can find. Do you have any further questions?"

"What about the seal on Tetsuya's powers?" asked Renji, "I noticed that you hadn't released it."

"You are correct," said Unohana, "I am not going to tamper with the seal until the more detailed test results come back and I can determine if doing so will be safe for him. I do not know, at this point, if Tetsuya's captors sealed his powers just to restrain him during his capture, or if removing the seal might somehow unsettle things. I suspect the latter, because the seal allows just enough power to flow through his spirit centers to manage the pregnancy. I will tell you more about that when the final results come in."

"I see," said Byakuya, "Well, we are grateful for your assistance. We will take Tetsuya back to the manor and will be waiting for word from you."

"And contact me immediately if you need me," said Unohana, taking their leave of them.

Byakuya and Renji watched her leave, then turned back to Tetsuya, who was sitting quietly, leaned back against the pillows and caressing the pouch containing the heartstone with his fingertips.

"Are you ready to go home?" Byakuya asked him.

Tetsuya nodded silently and moved to the edge of the bed. Renji helped him to his feet and Byakuya wrapped a warm robe around him. They left the hospital room and met Arashi outside the healing center.

"Are you able to hear him now?" asked Renji, "He's asking how you are feeling."

Tetsuya shook his head.

"Unohana taichou could offer no ideas about why I have lost my connection with him," he explained solemnly, "It may have to do with the seal on my powers...but there is no way to know for sure. I am glad that he is able to speak to you, Renji-san. Arashi and I have been in each others' minds since I was a teen...just after Byakuya-sama rescued me from Itamigiri. It was good to feel that connection, especially in the wake of losing Naoki."

Tetsuya reached out in front of him and found Arashi's neck, then ran his hands up to the stallion's face as Arashi nuzzled him.

"I know you are worried, Arashi," he said softly into a velvety black ear, "But, I am going to be fine. I will need you to stay close to me, but with all of you looking out for me, everything will be all right."

He couldn't hear the stallion's response, but Arashi's gentle touches and sweet, longing nicker reassured him enough to bring a smile to his lips.

"Let's get going," said Renji, lending a hand as Tetsuya climbed onto Arashi's back, "I don't know about you, but I really don't like this place."

"Renji has an aversion to needles," Byakuya said, smiling, "It is an adventure just getting him into the fourth for his required physical examinations."

"I don't enjoy that place either," admitted Tetsuya, "but it is more an aversion to being restrained than to needles."

"Sounds like you and I have a lot in common," Renji said, smiling.

They went quiet as they passed through the streets of the Seireitei and returned to the manor. As they moved through the entrance to the estate, Tetsuya slid down from Arashi's back. He caught his breath softly as a hand slipped into each of his and guided him forward.

"We're coming to the walkway steps," Byakuya said, stopping him and allowing him to feel his way with his feet.

Once on the walkway, he moved with more confidence past the kitchen and Byakuya's home office. He made a sound of surprise as Byakuya stopped him at his own bedroom.

"Byakuya-sama?" he queried uncertainly.

Byakuya's hands touched his face and he felt the clan leader's face was close to his.

"Renji and I were beside ourselves when we knew that you were gone, Tetsuya. I know that you are a strong person and you can manage quite well on your own...but, I want you to let Renji and me take care of you. Come."

Tetsuya hesitated for a moment, then stepped forward with his cousin into his and Renji's room. He allowed himself to be led into the dressing area, where Koji appeared and dressed him in a fresh yukata, then Byakuya guided him back to the bed. Tetsuya climbed onto the bed and felt Byakuya settle in behind him, while Renji knelt on the bed in front of him. He felt the warmth of their flowing reiatsu as they laid their hands on Tetsuya's more prominent abdomen and began the bonding. He relaxed against Byakuya, closing his blind eyes and letting himself drift towards sleep. He had nearly dropped off when he felt Byakuya's lips brush against his cheek. He smiled at the gentle contact and found Byakuya's hand, then felt his heart quicken as his cousin's lips touched his very lightly. He longed to turn his head and meet the clan leader's warm mouth more firmly, but couldn't make himself move. He felt Renji's face move closer and was jolted all over again as the redhead's lips followed the same path as Byakuya's had. He paused breathlessly, wondering how to respond, and what it was that the two were trying to tell him, kissing him like that.

He started to ask, but was stopped as Byakuya's mouth claimed his, and Renji's hands freed the tie at his waist. Their hands caressed and explored him, still flowing with balancing reiatsu, but offering touches that spoke of something far deeper than sharing the conception of their child. Their mouths followed the path of their hands down his chest and abdomen, halting as the two men kissed the round bump on his belly, and Tetsuya could feel their beautiful smiles again.

Renji's rough, but gentle hands pushed his thighs open wide, and if he _had_ been able to see, he couldn't have looked anyway, at the overwhelmingly lovely sight of the two of them converging on his genitals...Byakuya taking the younger noble's length into his mouth and sucking maddeningly gently as Renji's hotter mouth explored his soft scrotum and inner thighs. He couldn't find any words to say, so he breathed in deeply and loosed soft, pleased moans and feverish sighs as Renji's wet fingers penetrated him, pushing deep inside, probing and seeking the pleasure center inside him, then stimulating it as the two men sucked, licked and caressed him into near oblivion.

And just when he thought that it couldn't feel any better, their hands coaxed him onto his hands and knees and his mouth was guided carefully down onto Renji's inflamed erection. He sucked it into his mouth without hesitation, then fed on it hungrily as Byakuya moved in behind him and carefully entered him. Tetsuya let his cousin's steady thrusts push him down on Renji's swollen member, joining the three men in the an intense mutual connection. He groaned as the pleasure welled up inside him and began to overtake him. He heard Renji's growl of completion and swallowed repeatedly as the redhead's blazing release pulsed into his mouth and throat, then Byakuya's hands clenched his bottom, holding him tightly as he released, sending Tetsuya into the hard, gripping shudders of his own intense orgasm.

They collapsed onto the bed together, Byakuya and Renji wrapping themselves protectively around Tetsuya and sending him off to sleep with a soft storm of wet, open-mouthed kisses shared amongst the three.

Words, Tetsuya found, were completely unnecessary. And it made no difference that he could not meet their eyes and see. Love was everywhere in their touches and kisses, in the rise and fall of their breathing. the loosing of their pleasure and the warm offerings of their flesh. He accepted the slow fall into restfulness, anchored in their arms and reassured beyond question that, no matter what happened, he was loved.

_Naoki, I do still miss you terribly. But there is comfort in feeling love reach for me again. And I know that you would want me to embrace it. I will not question it. I just find it so strange, when here in a place where things have grown so dark and should be frightening, their love is such a precious comfort and shelter from everything._

_I only wonder..._

_Will it last?_


	13. Redefining Love

**Chapter 13: Redefining Love**

**(Sorry not to respond to last chapter's reviews yet, but I have to go off to work and wanted to post anyway, so thanks so very much to those who reviewed. I will catch up when I get home later today. Cybercookies and hugs to all of you! Spunky love ya'!)**

Tetsuya felt a flash of disorientation, then waves of intense nausea that had him scrambling out of bed and running for the bathroom before his fuzzy mind remembered he wasn't in his own room and made the recalculation in direction. In his confusion from waking up in a different place and not being able to see where he was going, he stumbled in the wrong direction, clumsily bumped into the wall, and barely reached his destination in time to violently expel the contents of his stomach. His head spun ominously and he collapsed onto the floor afterward...then everything whirled into a soft gray haze. He was dimly aware of worried voices, cool hands on his face, healing and balancing forces and the close, watchful presence of his cousin and the clan leader's red-haired husband. Strong arms lifted him and carried him back to bed, then continued to infuse him with balancing reiatsu until he could sleep comfortably again.

When he woke next, the bed was empty except for him, and despite trying instinctively to sense whether or not he was alone, he could feel nothing of the other life forces around him. He sat up slowly and waited while dizziness swept over him and his mind spun. He managed to hang on to consciousness, and gradually felt his body settle and regain full awareness. Hearing voices in the garden and feeling cool touches of fresh air coming in from the garden, he slid out of bed and came to his feet slowly.

Instantly, Koji was at his side and wrapping a robe around him. And though he might have expected the youth to fuss over him and try to convince him to stay in bed. Koji instead, placed himself at the noble's side and stood ready to assist him.

"Would you like to go to the patio table?" asked his attendant, "I think that Byakuya-sama and Renji-san are having breakfast there."

Tetsuya thought for a moment.

_As much as I enjoy the closeness with them while I carry their child, they are married and need to have at least some time to themselves without having to deal with me and my constant neediness._

He felt again the affection in the touches they had given him, and their sudden, gentle lovemaking.

_But we never actually talked about what happened, so I will not tread on the lines of reckless desire, expecting it to happen again. After all, Byakuya-sama did say they were beside themselves when I was abducted. It was a strong reaction, perhaps, but must have just been seeking comfort after a frightening ordeal. Still, it was beautiful...and I will neither ruin the memory nor make them regret being with me that way by clinging too tightly. I may not be able to see or use my powers, but while I live and breathe, I will not become helpless._

"No," he told Koji quietly, "I need some fresh air. I would like to walk in the gardens, I think."

"Yes, Tetsuya-san," Koji said, placing Tetsuya's hand on his arm and guiding the noble forward.

Tetsuya felt the walkway under his feet and paid attention to the number of steps he took to move across it and step down onto the garden trail. Koji started to lead him on, but Tetsuya paused at the sound of an equine footstep, and smiled warmly as Arashi moved in close and nuzzled him gently.

"You may go, Koji," Tetsuya told the attendant, "Arashi will look after me."

"B-but sir..."

"Go and prepare something for me to eat when I am finished walking. I am safe with Arashi. He will neither allow me to stray into danger nor allow me to come to harm."

"Of course, Tetsuya-san," the youth said respectfully.

Tetsuya heard Koji flash step away, then laid a hand on Arashi's shoulder and began walking the garden trail. And although he could not see, he found it comforting that his memory of having walked that way so many times made him walk with some confidence. He was aware of needing Arashi to watch out for unexpected obstacles or sudden dangers, but it bolstered him to know that there were some things that he could still do on his own, despite his blindness.

His feet carried him at a leisurely pace on the trail, and Arashi's warm presence was a comfort, though not being able to hear the stallion's thought left him uncharacteristically lonely. Still, he had never been a quitter, and it wasn't his way to bemoan his problems to the point of becoming useless.

_I may have lost my usefulness as Byakuya-sama's protector and head of household security, but I retain my mind and my place on the council, so...that is something._

But if he wanted to remain involved with the council, he had to maintain his strength. Part of it could be managed through eating properly and engaging in the bonding with Byakuya and Renji, but part of it would come from keeping his mind and body fit by challenging himself. To make the point solid in his own mind, he kept the hand that touched Arashi open, and did not cling to the stallion. Arashi walked forward slowly, acting as his shinigami master's eyes, while stealing sidelong glances at Tetsuya, and sighing sadly at the loss of connection between them.

Tetsuya scented the flowers and plants around him, and tried to visualize them in his mind as he walked. He placed his trust in the stallion to lead him correctly, and despite Arashi's playful spirit, he responded to his master's situation with calm and serious intent, making sure that nothing befell him. They reached the far end of the garden, then continued around on the back side of the garden, along the ivy lined fence. Tetsuya scented the sakura tree he usually sat beneath to do his reading and the water of the koi pond next to it. He left Arashi's side and sat down beneath the tree, breathing in the fresh air and wishing fervently that he could read one of the thousands of the archives books.

_But I know many of them by heart..._

"I do not ask for my freedom," he said softly onto the breeze, the memorized poem rising up in his aching mind and soothing him, "Only lay your command on my ears. And I will rest those words on my heart. Mine is the heart of the fiercest storm, of the powers of light and fire you direct with no more than your will. My heart beats out the promise I made on bended knee that day. My body will break itself for you...my sword, I will shatter on your behalf. There is no part of me held back, nor saved for myself. You breathe the command and your breath fills my heart. It turns me towards our enemy and strengthens body, heart and steel resolve. I will not fail you...or I deserve not..."

"...the title you gave me that day," said Byakuya's voice, "_Samurai_."

Tetsuya turned his head in the direction of the clan leader's voice and smiled.

"Will you look at that," mused Renji, "He doesn't even need the books anymore. He's got them memorized."

"Not all of them," Tetsuya said, shaking his head, "but enough to get me around this garden a few thousand times."

"But if you are going to keep your strength up, then you will need to eat, watashi no itoko," Byakuya said quietly, "Come, we'll sit with you while you have your meal."

"It's all right," Tetsuya responded calmly, "I can manage. I have Arashi to keep me company. Do not feel like you have to fuss over me."

Byakuya and Renji exchanged glances and Renji smirked.

"I don't know, Byakuya," he said, sounding offended, "I think we just got brushed off. Pretty cheeky, I'd say. You want me to dunk him in the koi pond?"

"Oh," said Byakuya with a perfectly serious tone, "I do not think that will be necessary. For all that my cousin is a shade too independent, I do not think he meant to be rude to his clan leader."

"Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said, blushing, "I didn't mean..."

"I don't know," said Renji, frowning, "He's still resisting. Whatever happened to that samurai talk...the 'I will break my body and shatter my sword for you stuff? You mean you'll die for your clan leader, but you won't eat breakfast in his presence? _I _would be offended. Are you offended, Taichou? Really, I can toss him in the koi pond if you want."

Tetsuya felt a soft flare of annoyance.

"As though you could," he answered, his blind eyes narrowing, "Just put your hands on me and we will see who ends up in the koi pond, _Abarai-san_!"

"Oh, those are fighting words!" exclaimed Renji, laying his hand on Tetsuya's wrist.

Tetsuya reacted instinctively, breaking the hold instantly and turning the redhead's own inertia against him, spinning him back in the direction of the water and loosing him again.

"Shit!" Renji gasped as he tumbled into the water with a huge splash.

Byakuya muffled a clipped sound of amusement and tried not to smile, while Arashi snickered.

"You were saying something?" Tetsuya said, crossing his arms.

"Eh," said Renji, shaking the water out of his hair, "Just trying to be sociable. Sheesh, just want to have breakfast with the guy and he blows me off...nice."

"No hard feelings, Renji-san," Tetsuya said, stepping in the direction of the redhead's voice and offering a hand to help him out of the water, "I will have breakfast with you, once you dry off and dress respectably."

"Oh, listen to you!" said Renji, frowning, "You think this is over? Think again!"

He started to pull Tetsuya down into the water, then stared in surprise as the noble's body turned to water and splashed to the ground. Renji lost his balance and splashed down into the pond again, staring at Tetsuya, who had reappeared next to Arashi.

"What the hell?" the redhead said, looking confused, "I thought you had no powers!"

Tetsuya smirked.

"I may not, but Arashi does. He not only can use waterforms himself, he can use them to protect me."

"Great...now you tell me," muttered Renji, shaking out his red hair again, "Thanks a lot, Fleabag!"

Arashi snorted.

"Renji," said Byakuya with mock annoyance, "Are you planning to get out of my koi pond and come along some time today? My cousin still needs to eat breakfast."

"Yeah, coming, Taichou," Renji said, wringing the water out of his yukata.

He glared at Arashi.

"Just wait, Fleabag," he said, frowning, "I'll get you for that!"

He laughed at the stallion's mental retort, then saw a flash of sadness on Tetsuya's face. Renji left off squeezing the water out of his clothes and approached the younger noble, who stood, resting his head against the stallion's shoulder.

"Hey," he said, touching Tetsuya's cheek, "Don't start looking all depressed. You are going to be able to hear him again. And while you can't, I'll just tell you what he's thinking. Just now? He said 'Just try, and see how fast you end up in the koi pond again.'"

Tetsuya gave Renji a sad, but grateful smile.

"Arigato. But...I have been with Arashi so long that I know what he will say before he says it. What I miss is the sound of his voice in my head...and only time will bring it back to me. Still, as I said, I am grateful."

Renji sighed.

"Come on, Tetsuya. You need to eat before you fade into nothing."

Tetsuya nodded and joined Byakuya and Renji quietly, placing his hand on Arashi and walking confidently as the stallion led him down the path and towards the table.

"Look at that," chuckled Renji, "A 'seeing eye horse.' Who knew that big lump could actually be useful?"

Arashi gave him a soft glare and nipped at him as he walked past. Renji swatted at him playfully and walked on. They arrived at the patio table and sat down, and a few minutes later, attendants arrived bearing Tetsuya's meal and tea for the other two men.

"You seem to be coping well," Byakuya said, watching as Tetsuya ate, "but you must be very cautious and remain close to home. Your enemy came onto our property and attacked Arashi and you. And although you can certainly still fight respectably with Arashi at your side, you must try to avoid conflict."

"I will," Tetsuya promised, reaching down to rub his even more pronounced baby bump, "I will not do anything to put your child in harm's way."

Byakuya was silent for a moment, then touched Tetsuya's face lightly.

"Tetsuya...this is your child too."

"I know that," said the younger noble, taking a bite of food and chewing slowly, "But we have all known from the start that this child will be heir. And you are married to Renji-san. Our laws make me your concubine. I have no right to this child."

Byakuya shook his head and took his cousin's hand. Tetsuya paused and swallowed, then waited silently.

"Were you not paying attention last night, watashi no itoko?" Byakuya asked softly, "I told you that when you were missing, Renji and I were beside ourselves. And...as much as we love our child already, we realized that we have become equally attached to you."

"Oh," said Tetsuya, smiling and blushing, "That is probably just the hormones of pregnancy making me more attractive to the fathers of my child. It is a known side effect. That and the tension of worry must have..."

"No," said Renji, cutting him off, "That's not it. Come on, Tetsuya. You must have felt it. If not the night we made that baby together, then at least, last night, you must have felt that things have changed between the three of us."

Tetsuya bit his lip and sighed.

"I will agree to having confusing feelings...and I was flattered and very much comforted by your attentions...but I am a member of council. I know our laws, inside and out. There is no provision for a concubine to become a part of the clan leader's marriage. What we did last night tread upon the rules regarding concubines...and you know that Byakuya-sama is devoted to obeying our laws. I won't be the thing that makes him break the rules again."

He took a last bite of food and pushed himself back from the table.

"Ah," he said, changing the subject, "I think this baby has grown just since I started eating. I think that Koji will not be able to have my house security uniforms altered quickly enough to keep up. But...I am not on duty anyway, so it hardly matters. I do hope they can alter one of my formal kimonos for council meetings."

Byakuya bit his lip gently and let out a soft breath.

"Tetsuya," he said quietly, "In light of what is happening...the shortening of the duration of your pregnancy, council has relieved you of any duties until the baby is born."

Tetsuya's eyes closed for a long moment, then opened again out of reflex.

"I see," he said softly, "I imagine that makes sense. Well then, no need for anything but soft, comfortable yukatas. And I suppose I might as well go barefoot too to complete the picture, ne?"

"Tetsuya..."

"I have no illusions about the way things will be, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said calmly, getting up from the table and finding Arashi again, "I would like to take a longer walk up to the waterfall, if that is all right. Arashi can see to me, and I will be back in time for bonding."

"We'll go with you," said Byakuya, rising and following as Arashi turned Tetsuya towards the back gate.

"Very well," Tetsuya said quietly, climbing onto Arashi's back.

Byakuya and Renji walked alongside the stallion, talking softly as Tetsuya rode in silence, just breathing in the fresh air and listening to the sounds around him. He sighed softly, listening to the soothing sounds of the other men's voices and letting his mind wander aimlessly. They reached the top of the cliff, near the waterfall, and Tetsuya dismounted and let Arashi lead him to his favorite sakura tree. He settled down beneath it, smiling easily as Byakuya and Renji positioned themselves and began the bonding.

"Is it time already?" asked Tetsuya, "Without seeing the position of the sun, it is hard to know how time passes. I can feel the warmth of its general direction, but..."

He trailed off, sinking deeply into Renji's warm embrace and enjoying the feeling of their hands caressing his swollen abdomen.

"I'm almost afraid to sleep for how fast this baby is growing," he mumbled drowsily, "I worry it might be born before I wake..."

Byakuya and Renji watched with loving eyes as Tetsuya drifted off, lulled by the gentle exchange of their reiatsu. He fell into a sound sleep, not even waking when the bonding ended.

"So...what do we do now, Byakuya?" Renji asked, studying the younger noble's peaceful sleeping face.

"We take him home."

"I think you know that's not what I meant. You know we have fallen in love with him."

Byakuya sighed.

"And I would be more urgent about taking steps, but Tetsuya does not seem to share our feelings, Renji. He takes comfort and is accepting of us, but he holds himself apart."

"You know why he's doing that, ne?" said Renji, "He's still hurting over losing his last lover, and he's probably more afraid of falling in love again than he realizes. Byakuya...it's like it was when you were falling in love with me. You were still hurting over Hisana...and it took you awhile to work your way through that. Tetsuya's going to do the same. I know he will. And I think that when he does, he is going to return what we feel, if he doesn't already. We need to be prepared for when that comes. You should talk to the council while he's not on it and get permission for us to marry him."

"I don't know," said the clan leader, glancing down at his cousin, "Perhaps when things are more clear. That is more of a Pandora's box than we want to deal with, along with everything else that's happening."

"Just think about it," suggested Renji, lifting Tetsuya into his arms and turning back towards the manor.

The two said little on the return walk and paused within the gardens as Renji started to turn towards their bedroom, but was stopped by Byakuya's touch on his arm.

"Put him in his own room," Byakuya said quietly.

"But..."

"We need to respect his wishes. As much as we have fallen in love with him, we need to allow him to work through his feelings on his own. I know you are very protective of him, but Tetsuya is stubborn that way. The more pressure we apply, the more my cousin will retreat from us. He has always been that way."

"Well, he hasn't always been pregnant," said Renji, "I think it would be making a mistake to put distance between us right now. Whether he accepts it or not, we made a child together, and all three of us are feeling way more for each other than we expected. We should deal with it together."

"We will," said Byakuya, "But we must respect Tetsuya's personal boundaries as we do. He must come into love or not, as he wills. He spent enough time being forced to accept the will of his jailors in the prison. This needs to be his choice, Renji. We cannot interfere with that."

He turned and walked into the bedroom, leaving Renji standing on the walkway. Renji shook his head, but carried Tetsuya back to his room and laid him gently in bed. He sat down next to the noble and slipped a hand into his.

"I know this has to be your choice," he said quietly, "And I'm not telling you what to do here, but...you know what you were saying about not wanting to be the reason Byakuya breaks the rules? You should just remember...sometimes the rules are wrong. The rules that put you in that prison were wrong. And the ones that make you feel like loving us are wrong too. When something is wrong, you don't have to accept it, Tetsuya. You can fight for what you believe in. And I hope that you start to really believe in what we are all feeling. That's the only chance we have of making it work. And I, for one, want it to work. I got one hell of a surprise when I realized how much I feel for you. But now that I know, I'm not going to just walk away from that. I hope you won't either."

He leaned forward and kissed Tetsuya on the forehead, then lightly on the lips, then he rose and left the room.

As he left, Tetsuya's lips curved into a sweet smile.

_I don't know anymore what the right thing to do is...but I know what I feel coming from them...and as much as the rules say it is wrong, I..._

_I want so much to..._

He drifted off again, his mind confused and his heart aching. But even so, he still smiled.


	14. Unguarded Moment

**Chapter 14: Unguarded Moment**

"Is the baby all right?" asked Tetsuya, trying to keep the worry out of his voice as he felt Unohana taichou's hands pass over his swollen belly.

"Your baby is fine," said the healer, "but I have some concerns about you. I know you are doing your best, but you are simply not able to eat enough to compensate for your increased metabolism. I have given your cousin a prescription to pick up that will make sure you get the nutrients you need, and the clan healers will begin infusing you with high calorie liquid supplements. You are eating and drinking as much as you can, so the only way to manage the need for more is to feed it directly into your systems."

"I will do what I have to, to ensure that the baby has what he or she needs," Tetsuya said, wincing as the healer helped him sit up.

"I know you will," Unohana taichou assured him, "I wish all of my patients were as conscientious. Now, I need to know how you are coping emotionally. It was a strain on you already, being male, but carrying a child. Add to that, the pressures of being without your eyesight and powers..."

"Actually, said the noble, "I am managing quite well. Byakuya-sama and Renji-san are extremely attentive. It is rare to find a moment where at least one of them isn't with me. The bonding keeps me from feeling much in the way of discomfort. I have to admit that the only thing that wears on me with any regularity is wondering how I'll feel when the baby is born and things...go back to being as they were."

"I see," said the healer, "And what is it that will change for you? Are you concerned about caring for your baby?"

"Oh," said the young man, "I will not be caring for the child. He or she is going to be the heir...and I was really only involved because I knew that Byakuya-sama and Renji-san wanted a child so badly and I could help them have one. So having no claim on the child, and not being a part of Byakuya-sama and Renji-san's marriage, I will simply be a relative to the child."

Unohana smiled in a way that made Tetsuya glow with warmth, even though he couldn't see it.

"Tetsuya-san," she said gently, "Given that you have brought this child into the world, you will never 'simply be a relative.' Kuchiki taichou does not strike me as the kind of person who would forget the lengths to which you have gone and the things you have endured to give Abarai-san and him this child."

Tetsuya thought for moment, then let out a sigh of resignation.

"No...you are right," he admitted softly, "It is not worry about my connection to the child that nags at me. It is, instead, that very closeness that the making of this child has given me with Byakuya-sama and Renji-san. It has been wonderful being brought so close to them for the bonding. For someone like me, who lost his lover long ago...it is..."

He paused, searching for the right words to explain, but falling short. The healer touched his hand sympathetically.

"You still grieve for that lost love," she said gently, "And what is more, you acknowledge in your heart how it would have felt to bear a child with him."

Tetsuya's blind eyes widened in realization.

"That is...it, exactly," he mused, "It must be. It certainly makes sense of how I'm feeling."

"Your feelings are understandable, given all you have endured," Unohana told him, squeezing his hand, "But if they burden you too greatly, then only tell me so, and I will do what I can to help you cope."

"Actually," said Tetsuya, "I feel better, just for having said the words out loud. You are right. Even though it has been a long time since I lost Naoki, having this baby does make me think longingly of what it would have been like to have a child with him. It is a futile wish, of course, but..."

"Tetsuya-san," said the healer, touching his face and gazing down into his guileless expression, "Your heart will know love again. You need only let it reach you. Right now, you shelter yourself, because you fell in love once, and that love ended tragically. But that does not mean you must be alone. This one who loved you would likely tell you that, if he could speak to you now."

Tetsuya brushed away a sudden tear.

"Sumimasen," he whispered, "You are right, of course. That is exactly what Naoki would tell me."

"Of course it is," she said, her smile coming through in her voice and warming him again, "Now, if you have no questions, we are finished for today."

Tetsuya shook his head briefly.

"Kuchiki taichou and Abarai fukutaichou had to leave, as their division was summoned to deal with a situation on one of our borders. I have a staff member who will see you back to the manor."

"Oh, Arashi can carry me," Tetsuya assured her.

"But, they took Arashi with them, because they needed his particular abilities in this skirmish."

"Oh, yes, Byakuya-sama does do that sometimes. Then, I am grateful for the assistance."

He slid down off the examination table and tied his yukata back in place. The assigned healer arrived and took Tetsuya's arm, guiding him carefully out of the fourth division and into the busy streets.

"It sounds more chaotic than usual," Tetsuya commented, "Is something going on?"

"There were rumors of a coming attack. That is why several squads were sent to all of the borders, and to our base in Hueco Mundo."

"Ah..."

They had just reached the halfway point between the fourth division and Kuchiki Manor, when the Seireitei alarms began to shriek, and the two heard a tearing sound as a garganta opened up in the sky above them. Instantly, the healer nudged Tetsuya into a protected place near one of the buildings and stood protectively in front of him. Screeches and roars filled the air, and shouts rose up around them. Tetsuya felt strong swells of reiatsu, and heard the first heavy impact of fighting. And although his instinct would have been to fight, he placed a hand on his swollen abdomen and pushed back deeper into the alcove where the healer had concealed him.

"It will be all right, Tetsuya-san," the healer assured him, "Fighters are coming to help us."

"I hear them," acknowledged the noble, "but..."

He broke off as the furious heat of a cero struck a building near them, rocking the area around it and sending debris flying in all directions.

"Seiji-san!" Tetsuya called to the healer.

His heart skipped at hearing no answer. More ceros struck the buildings around him, and the ground shook ominously.

_Kami, what do I do? I cannot see them, nor can I sense their direction with any real accuracy!_

The screeches and howls of the hollows closed in, and the ground shook so that he could barely remain standing. Tetsuya's hands extended and found the side of a building. He angled away from the sounds of the hollows, his heart pounding with uncertainty. A moment later, a clawed hand wrapped around his throat and lifted him off his feet. Instantly, he struck at the hollow with his feet, at the same time, tearing at the claws that gripped him. A sudden kido blast sent them crashing to the ground, and a second sent the hollow scrambling away. Tetsuya found another small alcove amidst the rubble around him and shrank into it, his body shaking and the taste of blood in his mouth. The Seireitei alarms continued to wail around him, and the ground quaked with kido blasts. An odd, loud thundering sound reached his ears, and he wondered vaguely what it could be. He gasped and started to struggle as he was pulled from the alcove and dragged clear.

"What?" he gasped, "What are you...?"

"I am saving your life," Kaoru's voice said calmly, "That building you were next to just collapsed. There is a shelter here..."

He paused for a moment, holding Tetsuya against him protectively. A moment later, he gathered the noble in his arms and carried him into the small shelter, sealing the door behind them. He set Tetsuya down and lit a kido lamp, then leaned close to him and loosened his clothing, checking him carefully for injury.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he looked Tetsuya over from end to end and back again, "Were you hit?"

"No," Tetusya assured him, "I am fine. But Seiji-san..."

"He will be all right," said Kaoru, "I saw someone pull him clear of the fighting."

The two went quiet, listening to the fighting going on outside the shelter.

"It sounds awful," said Tetsuya after several tense minutes.

"It was a cleverly designed attack that lured many of our fighters away before the main force broke in here. It is rare that such a thing happens here."

"Yes," agreed Tetsuya, "It is very rare."

He swallowed hard, suddenly uncomfortable in the close environs. He could feel Kaoru's eyes on him, but pretended not to notice.

"Are you sure you are all right?" the other man asked.

"I am fine," answered Tetsuya, shivering softly as Kaoru moved closer.

"I haven't seen you since the day that you were abducted," Kaoru said, sitting close to him, "Byakuya and his husband are very protective of their child."

Tetsuya felt an uncomfortable twinge inside at the connotations of his wording.

"But you were lucky today that I was nearby when their protections failed you."

"What were you doing here?" asked Tetsuya.

"Business," Kaoru answered, moving closer to him and brushing the stray hairs away from his face, "I was just on my way home when the hollows appeared."

"Fortunately for me," Tetsuya said, warming slightly, "Arigato, Kaoru-sama."

"It was my pleasure," answered the clan leader, "In any case, I had been hoping that I would see you again. But I'd hoped I wouldn't have to wait until the child was born and their focus was on him or her, rather than on you. Despite knowing that I should engage patience, I have missed seeing you. You haven't even been attending council meetings."

Tetsuya sighed.

"Council has no use for me, now that my gestation was sped up and I have so many side effects."

"Gomen nasai, did you say that your...?"

"When I was abducted, whoever took me, did something to the reiatsu chamber, making the baby develop faster."

"I had a feeling they'd done more than blind you and leave you in that field."

"How did you know I was left in a field?" asked Tetsuya, "I don't think I mentioned it in your presence that day."

"Oh...I have to confess that afterwards, I used my connections to learn what had happened to you...only because your clan leader was being closed-mouthed about it, and I was truly concerned for you. Tetsuya, I know that I come on strong, but that is just the way I am when I fall in love. And...I am very much in love with you. I am not good at expressing it, and am clumsy sometimes in my words or actions. But...I hope you understand, I don't mean to offend you."

"You do go to shocking lengths," said Tetsuya, shaking his head.

Kaoru sighed and shook his head, smiling ruefully.

"I'm afraid that is just the way I am. But I will try to be respectful of your feelings."

"Just not the rules of my clan."

"Again, not one of my strong points. I do not let people tell me what to do. I follow my heart. And..." he said tracing Tetsuya's lips with a fingertip, "my heart wants to be with you, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya froze, stunned for a moment by the sincerity in the man's voice and touch. Kaoru closed the distance between them and captured Tetsuya's lips in a gentle, affectionate kiss. Tetsuya fell back against a pile of storage bags as the clan leader pressed forward, kissing him more passionately and lacing their fingers together.

His touches had a different feel than Naoki or Byakuya's more gentle ones...or Renji's more playfully dominant ones. Kaoru's hands were strong and possessive, his lips unyielding and his tongue penetrating and commanding. But nothing that he did seemed brutal or painful. He carefully controlled himself as he rested his body alongside Tetsuya's and loosed the tie on the younger man's yukata. Tetsuya inhaled sharply and sat up too quickly, making his head spin and causing an uncomfortable twinge in his abdomen. Kaoru's fingers remained entwined with his, and the clan leader slipped an arm around him.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he said, reaching down to rub Tetsuya's swollen belly soothingly, "It's just that looking at you, carrying this child...and dreaming of you carrying our child..."

"You mean, yours and Atsushi's?" Tetsuya inquired softly, biting at his lips.

Kaoru paused before answering.

"Tetsuya," he said quietly, "There is...something that I wanted to say before, but I was worried about how you would take it. I think, perhaps, it is time."

"What do you mean? Time for what?"

"I must be honest with you. I told you before that my spies had uncovered information about you, and that was how I knew that you were in the birthing program at the prison. I also received the information that you were...close to another boy in the program."

Tetsuya's face paled.

"I know that the boy, Naoki did not survive, however..._all_ of the program participants had reiatsu and genetic samples preserved in the prison."

"You...aren't saying...?" Tetsuya said, his chest heaving and his eyes tearing, "Kaoru-sama, you...please don't say..."

"I knew the boy was special to you, so..."

"No...!" Tetsuya half-sobbed, covering Kaoru's mouth with a desperate hand, as tears erupted onto his face, "Don't say those words to me, Kaoru-sama! They cannot be true! N-naoki...is precious to me, and you know it! You cannot use my love for him to manipulate me! How could you be so cruel? How could you tease me this way, knowing that it simply couldn't be?"

"Tetsuya, I am not trying to manipulate you. I am trying to show you how both of us can be happy again. I can have my child with Atsushi, and you can have Naoki's child..."

"N-no!" sobbed Tetsuya, burying his face in Kaoru's shoulder to stop the words, "That's...that's just not possible!"

"But it is possible," said Kaoru, capturing the younger man's face in his hands, and kissing his tears away, "and I am not trying to manipulate you, Tetsuya. I told you that I would love you and give you a happy home. We could have our lost lovers' children, and a very happy life together. All you have to do, is to accept my proposal, once your obligation to your clan leader is done."

"And you think that Byakuya-sama will just..."

"You cannot tell him about the reiatsu and genetic samples, Tetsuya," Kaoru said warningly, "You know that such samples are considered evidence from the prison, and would be confiscated if anyone knew about them. They would end up being destroyed, and I know you don't want that. I only told you, because I thought that if you knew that I was willing to help you have Naoki's child, you would accept that I have feelings for you."

"B-but...I have n-never lied to Byakuya-sama, nor kept things from him," objected Tetsuya, "You cannot ask me to do this!"

Kaoru held the stricken noble against his shoulder, stroking his hair and speaking soothingly in his ear.

"Hush, now. You know that there is no good to be done, telling anyone about this. It is a private thing, between you and me...something that allows both of us to gain something meaningful from our union. You...do want to have his child, ne?"

Tetsuya, overwhelmed by the sudden swell of forbidden hope and the heavy onslaught of hormonal changes, dissolved into tears again. Kaoru held him tightly, kissing him warmly and caressing his hair and back.

"Shh, you don't have to answer now. The samples are safely stored, and I will prove to you that they are real before we are married, Tetsuya. Let it go, for now. You are overwrought by this pregnancy and need to rest."

Tetsuya's soft sobs faded, and he rested quietly in Kaoru's arms, trying to make sense of what the man had said.

_He has...?_

_He can...?_

_And what choice do I have but to do what he says? If there is even the slightest hope, then I have to hold on to that. And he says he will prove it._

_And if he is telling the truth..._

_Naoki..._

_What can I do, but give him what he wants?_

_Anything he wants._

_Anything..._

_For you, Naoki..._


	15. Silence as a Deception

**Chapter 15: Silence as a Deception**

Tetsuya stopped as he and the Takashima clan leader reached the front gates of Kuchiki Manor.

"Arigato, Kaoru-sama," he said quietly, "I can find my way from here."

Koji appeared, looking frantic, and quickly took Tetsuya's arm.

"Tetsuya-san! We were so worried when you did not return from the healing center. Byakuya-sama and Renji-san are going to be here shortly. Let me get you inside. You look like you could use a nice, warm soak. And do you need a healer?"

"N-no. I was not injured...just bumped around a bit. I am fine."

"Well," said Kaoru, "I had best be on my way, then. I hope we will see each other again soon."

"Again, I am grateful to you for getting me out of harm's way," said Tetsuya, "Farewell, Kaoru-sama."

Koji frowned as Kaoru flash stepped away.

"Tetsuya-san," he said, frustration in his voice, "I understand that he saved you...but...I do not trust that man."

Tetsuya's face wore a troubled look.

"I do not trust him either. But...he did rescue me from the hollows, so I felt it best to treat him with respect."

"Huh," huffed Koji, leading him along the walkway, "He probably conspired with the hollows to attack you. He summoned them before! I mean, I know he couldn't have...but sir, he _does_ seem to have things work in his favor too often, when he is trying to corner you."

Tetsuya's mind returned to the previous fight with the hollows and Kaoru in the meadow near the waterfall.

_But no. This attack was too large and widespread for him to have been involved. But, at very least, the man is watching me. He saw an opening while Byakuya-sama and Renji-san were not with me, and he certainly made good use of it. He has me, and he knows it. He knows that if he really can give me Naoki's child, there is nothing I won't do. _

_What do I do?_

_I feel something is very wrong about all of this. Somewhere in the details is the key to what is really going on here. Kaoru-sama knows too much about the birthing program, and he anticipates me as though he knows me far better than he should. He knew exactly what to say to distance me from Byakuya-sama and Renji-san. My instinct is to tell them...but...my heart still beats for Naoki. I cannot let go of that dream, now that Kaoru-sama has teased me with the possibility!_

_What am I going to do?_

"Tetsuya-san?"

"Gomen nasai," Tetsuya said, shaking his head to bring himself out of his thoughts, "I was distracted..."

Koji gave him a gentle squeeze on the arm he held to guide him.

"That's understandable," he said bracingly, "You must have been beside yourself, surrounded by hollows and not able to see. Tetsuya-san is very brave."

Tetsuya sighed resignedly.

"I don't feel brave. I could do nothing to protect myself. If Kaoru-sama had not come along, the hollow that grabbed me would have killed me."

"A hollow...grabbed you?" Koji gasped, "Tetsuya-san, are you sure you are all right? We should see a clan healer immediately to be sure!"

Tetsuya couldn't help but smile at the youth's concern.

"It will be all right, Koji," he assured the attendant, "Kaoru-sama rescued me from the hollow, and he healed what minor wounds I had."

"Oh...thank goodness for that," the youth said, leading him along the walkway.

They left off talking, and Tetsuya lapsed into silence again. He pored over the details of what had happened, trying to decide what it was that nagged him about the attack. He was barely cognizant of Koji leading him into the bathing chamber, carefully examining him for signs of injury as he undressed him, then coaxing him into the soothingly warm bathing pool.

He sat down in the shallows, his mind far away, struggling with all of the details. He barely felt Koji's hands as the attendant first washed his body and hair, then indulged him in a gentle massage to chase away the last of the physical tension. He left of his concerns for a moment and relaxed into Koji's hands. His mind began to drift more aimlessly, and he had nearly begun to doze off when it registered that different hands were touching him. He knew the man's touch so well now that he didn't have to see to know who it was, even if his pleasant, masculine scent hadn't given him away.

"Renji-san..."

Renji's hands slid down his bare body, his arms embracing Tetsuya from behind. His hands came to rest on the younger man's abdomen and warm reiatsu flared between the two men to begin the bonding.

"Where is Byakuya-sama?"

"He is on his way. He told me to come ahead to see to the bonding while Hanatarou patches him up."

"What? Byakuya-sama was hurt?" Tetsuya gasped, starting to get up.

"Whoa," said Renji, stopping him, "Where do you think that you're going? Byakuya is fine. He took a minor hit in the fighting, but it's no big deal."

Tetsuya let out a sigh that fell between relief and regret.

"You are right, Renji-san," he said more softly, "It's not as though I could do anything for him, anyway. I couldn't even protect myself from the hollows that attacked the Seireitei."

"We heard from Unohana taichou that you had run into trouble, but that Takashima Kaoru had found you and taken you into a shelter. The healer who was with you was injured too badly to tell her much, but..."

"Seiji was hurt?" Tetsuya said, his eyes widening.

"He's going to be all right, but he was unconscious. He only managed a few words before he passed out. Don't worry, he'll be fine. You need to take care of yourself. Your reiatsu is abysmally low right now. What've you been doing? Running a marathon? Doing a triathlon?"

Tetsuya gave him a wry smile.

"I'm afraid that living, breathing, eating and gestating are all that I can manage right now. Maybe council was right to put me on leave. I cannot even think straight."

"Relax and stop beating up on yourself," the redhead gently chided him, "You kind of have your hands full, managing what takes most human and shinigami women nine months, and doing it in a few weeks."

He could feel the tenderness in Renji's hands as he caressed Tetsuya's swollen belly.

"I think the baby has doubled in size since we left," Renji commented, making Tetsuya smile.

"Thank you for being kind and saying it was the baby growing, and not me. I know what people mean when they say it, but...I feel huge. Huge and clumsy...rather useless, to be honest. I couldn't defend my cousin, or anyone else. I couldn't defend myself when that hollow grabbed me."

He felt the instant tension in the redhead's body and his smile widened.

"I'm all right, Renji-san, really. I wasn't hurt much at all. Kaoru-sama struck down the hollow and got me into a shelter. He healed the few scratches and bruises I sustained. I am fine, truly."

Renji relaxed marginally and continued the warm flow of reiatsu between them. Tetsuya felt a blush rise on his skin as the redhead's face nuzzled his cheek, and his lips placed several warm, slow kisses on the side of his neck.

"R-renji-san...I...I am not complaining because I don't enjoy it, but don't you think that you shouldn't do that? It...it seems disrespectful to Byakuya-sama. I mean, the two of you are married. And even though we have been intimate since the baby's conception..."

"Byakuya won't be jealous, if that's what you are worried about," said Renji, "You should understand that. We are both in love with you...and we know that you love us. Why would he be jealous of us touching each other?"

"I...I don't..." Tetsuya stammered, flushing more brightly.

"Hey, calm down," the redhead chuckled, "I'm not trying to molest you, here...though that might be enjoyable too. I'm doing exactly what Byakuya asked me to. I came back to make sure you were all right, see to the bonding, and make sure you ate and got some rest."

Tetsuya smiled back at him.

"Well, I won't be able to rest with you kissing me like that. I'll be too riled."

One of Renji's hands slipped down between his thighs and touched his already awakened member, making him catch his breath softly.

"I think you're already riled," Renji laughed, capturing his chin and coaxing him into a long, open-mouthed kiss.

"B-but that is just because of the...bonding, ne?" said Tetsuya, between kisses, "It always..."

"Yeah, but you know it's more than that, don't you?" the redhead said softly, kissing his earlobe, "I know Byakuya said that we shouldn't put any pressure on you to be intimate with us. But, I feel like you're really struggling with something and I just want to help. Would you feel comfortable telling me why we can feel that you love us too, but you hold back the way you do?"

Tetsuya turned and curled comfortably into Renji's arms, resting his head on the redhead's shoulder and breathing in the warm, steamy air.

"I think that if there was anyone I could talk to, it would be you, Renji-san," he said quietly, "But I have already said that you and my cousin are married. There is no place for me in that union, as our rules stand. And I won't dishonor Byakuya by encouraging him to break the rules."

Renji sighed and stroked Tetsuya's bare back.

"The thing about that is...that rules get changed all of the time, Tetsuya. They aren't perfect. And when a situation comes along that points out something that doesn't work within the law, it isn't always because the situation is wrong. Sometimes the law just doesn't foresee everything. And it's then that we have to work to redefine things. So, don't worry about dishonoring Byakuya. You're not going to do that. Just, trust him."

"I do trust him, Renji-san, but I..."

Renji stopped him with another long, slow kiss.

"Then, let it go for now. Just relax and let everything go for a while, so you can rest. We'll talk more later."

Tetsuya sighed and let the tension go out of his body. He rested comfortably against the redhead, enjoying the gentle play of those rough-skinned hands over his softer flesh, the tickle of his long hair touching him, and the intermittent, warm puffs of his breath that teased Tetsuya's naked shoulder.

He felt Renji's hand touch him again, beneath the water, and this time, he relaxed into the other man's caresses, sinking into their kisses more readily, and shifting so that his achingly aroused member touched the redhead's. He moved his hips slowly, creating enticing friction, and smiled when Renji made a sound of growing arousal and curved his hands around the noble's soft bottom, pulling him closer and encouraging him to continue the pleasant motion as they kissed.

"I see you have things well in hand, here," said Byakuya's voice, startling Tetsuya, and making him blush furiously.

He swallowed hard and started to climb off Renji's lap, but found himself unable as Byakuya captured him from behind and embraced him as he settled down again. He didn't speak, right away, but his hands explored the younger noble thoroughly, before moving on to continue the bonding.

"Was he hurt anywhere?" Byakuya asked Renji.

"No," the redhead answered, "He said that Kaoru healed him, and Koji said he checked him out too."

"Really, there is no need to make such a fuss. I wasn't hurt. Kaoru arrived and fought off the hollow that took hold of me..."

"Took hold of you?" repeated Byakuya frowning.

"He grabbed me by the throat," Tetsuya explained, "and lifted me off my feet, but..."

"That's odd," said the clan leader, "don't you think, Renji?"

The redhead thought for a moment.

"Did the hollow speak to you?" he asked.

"N-no," said Tetsuya, "Why?"

"Well," said Byakuya, "If it was a low level hollow, it would have sounded as it captured you."

"And if it was a higher level hollow," added Renji, "Then it would have taunted you."

"Ah," said Tetsuya, his eyes widening, "This is where your battle experience in the military sets you beyond me. I haven't fought so many hollows, working in house security. But that did stick in my mind as feeling odd. I didn't understand why, at the time, but that does make sense. So...are you suggesting that...Kaoru-san is working with the hollows? Why would he go to such trouble?"

Byakuya went quiet for a moment, thinking.

"I don't know," he said, finally, "but everything about this seems suspicious."

"What do you mean?"

"There is the odd behavior of the hollow, the appearance of Kaoru at the moment your life appeared to be in danger...and there is what the healer boy, Seiji, said."

"I thought he was knocked unconscious," said Tetusya.

"He was," agreed the noble, "But when he woke, he told Unohana taichou that he saw the hollow that attacked you. It came from the same direction that Kaoru did."

"That really sounds fishy..." mused Renji, "What the hell is this guy up to?"

"What happened in the shelter?" Byakuya asked.

Tetsuya did not miss the tension beneath the question.

"He...checked to make sure that I wasn't injured. He healed what cuts and bruises there were...and we...talked a bit."

"You...talked," Renji said, giving him a verbal nudge.

Tetsuya bit his lips gently.

"He was...putting pressure on me to allow him to court me...when the baby was born," Tetsuya admitted softly, "And...he kissed me several times. I told him to stop, when he indicated a desire for more."

He shivered as the reiatsu in the room rose uncomfortably.

"He dared to touch you while you are acting as your clan leader's concubine?" Byakuya said in a voice that sent chills down his spine.

"I know he overstepped, but...Byakuya-sama...don't you think, perhaps..."

"Do not say what you are thinking," Byakuya warned him in a quiet, but dark tone, "There is no way that man will _ever_ have my blessing to court you."

"And you should be glad for that," said Renji, "You know this guy's up to no good. He's more than overstepped. Tetsuya, he could have just set you up. You see all of the signs that he's playing you...but...now you start to sound like you are interested in the guy."

"_Are_ you interested in him?" asked Byakuya.

Tetsuya could feel that he was restraining his anger as he said it.

"I...I don't know," he said softly, "I just...I think that it could be beneficial to the clan to ensure the peace by..."

"By giving you to that guy?" asked Renji, "Tetsuya, what are you saying? You _know _he's been manipulating you all along. He is being way too forceful coming after you, and you know it's not because he's really in love with you!"

"N-no. I know," said Tetsuya, "But we have both lost lovers, and...despite the shocking way he goes about it..."

Byakuya's hand touched his face, stopping him cold.

"You do not love this man," he said, more calmly, "yet you are defending him. Tetsuya...why?"

Tetsuya's blind eyes closed, and his conscience tore at him.

_I cannot make myself say the words! I try, but my lips won't speak them. They long too much to have what that devil dangles in front of me._

_What can I do?_

"Tetsuya, I know you heard me."

"Gomen nasai, Byakuya-sama, I was...just lost in my thoughts for a moment. I don't know what I was thinking. I think that I am just afraid of causing war to break out between our clans. That would not be good for anyone. You know that."

Byakuya coaxed Tetsuya off of Renji's lap and pulled him close.

"We will not start a war between clans," he said quietly, "But I will not allow that man to go on cornering you every time we look away for a moment."

"Byakuya-sama, I don't want you to go to him. Just...please, let it go. I will stay here for the rest of the pregnancy. It won't be much longer, and Unohana taichou says that she does not mind coming here. I will stay close to my attendant. I give you my word."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Very well," said the clan leader, "But if he does anything else of this nature while you are with child, I will confront him immediately. I should confront him now, but it seems it will only upset you at a time when things are already difficult. But, Tetsuya, you must come to me at once if he approaches you. Do not take any chances..."

"...with your child. I understand," said Tetsuya.

Byakuya's hands touched his face, and his cousin's lips brushed against his. Tetsuya responded instantly, sinking into the kiss and holding onto Byakuya tightly.

"Stop doing this, watashi no itoko," said Byakuya, "Don't distance yourself. You feel what is between the three of us, ne? Why do you pretend that you are not involved? There is more going on here than you having a child for Renji and me. You know this. And I feel in your kiss that you return our love. Why then do you keep pushing us away...distancing yourself...suggesting that I allow that man to court you?"

Tetsuya felt tears in his eyes and buried his face in his cousin's shoulder to hide them.

"I'm so sorry, Byakuya-sama," he sighed, his voice breaking, "I just don't know what to do. I love you and Renji both. I do. And I am very happy to be carrying your child. But I...I worry that the clan will object...and that Kaoru-sama will be offended and cause trouble between our clans."

"But you do not say that you do not wish to be a part of our marriage...if it could be approved?" asked Byakuya.

Tetsuya froze.

_What do I do now? _

_Naoki..._

"I...don't know," he managed breathlessly, "I think that...I just need time to..."

He broke off, catching his breath as pain gripped his midsection. Byakuya took his face in both hands, reading the reiatsu around him.

"Renji, send for Unohana taichou, immediately."

Tetsuya's mind entered an oddly calm fog. He could still feel pain in his abdomen, but it seemed farther away. He felt himself being lifted and carried out of the water, laid on the ground and quickly dried off and wrapped in a clean yukata. Things went oddly silent and peaceful, and he lost track of what had been straining his mind before.

He drifted into a sweet dream of lying safely in Naoki's gentle arms, with his lover's soft voice in his ear as he drifted off into nothingness.

_What is happening?_

_Am I dying?_


	16. Reverie

**Chapter 16: Reverie**

**(Yay! Almost to the baby's birthday now! Thanks to Cynder81, MandeeMaggot (Tetsuya will be distracted by the nearing of the baby's birth, so the pressure will be off for a little while, but he will find himself in a wicked situation when next cornered by Kaoru, who offers proof that he is telling the truth about being able to help him have Naoki's baby.), Liv2luv (The wait is over!), Princess Moon Shadow, Firebirdever, and anyone else who I may have missed. I try to be thorough, but the website's been cranky. Thanks so much to everyone reading and supporting this story!)**

_Tetsuya felt gentle fingers caressing his face and throat, and running through the long strands of his silken black hair. His eyes remained closed, and he could not move, but he knew this person's touch so well that he didn't have to see._

_"Naoki..." he whispered wearily, "Is that it, then? Have I died and come to be with you again?"_

_Naoki's lips brushed against his cheek and his lost lover's hand slipped into his._

_"You have not died, watashi no koi," he assured Tetsuya, "Your body was overwhelmed by what was done to you, so you are resting. But I am going to stay with you."_

_He felt Naoki's hand squeeze his, and he forced his eyes open. And to his surprise, he found himself able to see. He knew that the moonlight bathed meadow he was in could only be his inner world._

_"Yes," said Naoki, "This is your inner world, and because of that, the blindness that afflicted you does not affect you while you are here."_

_Naoki looked around and smiled._

_"This place is wonderful, Tetsuya, so lovely, like you. The sun never rises in this place, but it is wild, free and open. It smells fresh and beautiful. Lakes, streams and waterfalls run everywhere. There are no boundaries or fences, and everything is lit with bright moonlight. I cannot think of a place that could be more like you, watashi no koi."_

_"But how did you come here, Naoki? Why have you come here now?"_

_Naoki's arm encircled him, and he gave Tetsuya the gentlest of kisses._

_"I am here because of something that we did while in the prison," Naoki answered, "You remember that we had our powers sealed away, so that we could not use them. But even though we were powerless that way, there was a power we possessed that they could not take from us."_

_Naoki's hand touched Tetsuya's pale breast._

_Our love has its own power...a power that we poured into the white heartstone that you carry. You poured your love into that stone before you gave it to me...and I added mine to yours when I accepted it. Even though I died, our love continued, Tetsuya. And that small piece that we placed in the heartstone remained alive. When you took the heartstone back from Itamigiri, you allowed me to appear in your inner world. I cannot return to life, but I can be with you in this place, to see you through the difficult times. That is why I am here."_

_Tetsuya's eyes ran over the pretty landscape around them, and his eyes drank in the beauty of the moon and midnight sky. He smiled as he spotted Arashi grazing nearby, and the pixie-like Re-kuhime standing with sword in hand and talking to two others._

_"Who are they?" Tetsuya asked._

_"You do not know them?" asked Naoki, "I am surprised. One would think that by now you would know them."_

_Tetsuya reached out with his senses, and let them touch on the tall, masked samurai._

_"Senbonzakura," he whispered, "Then, the woman and child must be...Zabimaru. They are...?"_

_"Their masters have commanded then to watch over you here, while they wait at your side. Tetsuya, though your body sleeps, you are never left alone. They are determined to see you through this. These two men, have given their hearts to you. They love you, watashi no koi, and I can feel how much you return that love."_

_Tetsuya caught his breath as he remembered what had been happening just before he had lost consciousness._

_"I do. I do love them too," Tetsuya confessed, wrapping his arms around Naoki and holding him tightly, "But I was afraid, Naoki. Kaoru-sama told me that he has possession of samples of your reiatsu and genetic material. Naoki, he said that he can help me to have the child that you and I always dreamed of having..."_

_Naoki's eyes took on a sad shine._

_"He torments you with the possibility, Tetsuya. And he may be able to give you that child, but you know he has his own agenda. Search your heart, watashi no koi. That man does not love you. He keeps secrets that can hurt you. I feel it. And I know that you feel it too."_

_"But if I resist him, he could destroy that last part of you!" Tetsuya argued, "What am I to do? Naoki, I have lost you. I accept that. But if there is the possibility..."_

_Naoki's arms tightened around him._

_"I cannot tell you what to do," he said softly into Tetsuya's ear, "but I will say this. If you have to lose yourself to gain this dream, then it is no dream. Do not chase this dream at the cost of losing yourself. The price is too high. You have my undying love, Tetsuya. And even if that is not all we dreamed of, it is enough of a gift to sustain us. But we will lose even that gift if you lose yourself, Tetsuya. Stay strong. Trust your instincts. And be very wary of that man."_

_"I will, Naoki," Tetsuya whispered, tears coming to his eyes as he hugged his lost love fiercely, "I will be careful. I promise, I will not lose this last trace of our love."_

_"Then, all will be well," Naoki said softly, "Rest now, Tetsuya. When you wake, it will be time. Your promise to the ones you love will be fulfilled and the child will be born. The danger to you will grow after that...but you will not be alone. You are never alone, Tetsuya."_

_"We are never alone," Tetsuya whispered, offering the other young man a slow, sweet kiss, then settling against his shoulder and closing his eyes._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it! What's taking so long?" Renji complained softly, not lifting his head from where it rested near Tetsuya's, "It seems like it's been forever, and we're still waiting."

Byakuya turned away from the window and returned to the chair Renji occupied next to Tetsuya's hospital bed. He rested a hand on the redhead's shoulder and gazed down at his unconscious cousin with worry in his dark eyes.

"I am sure that Unohana taichou is just being thorough. Tetsuya's condition is very unique, so she wants to be sure of herself in treating him."

"Yeah," the redhead sighed fitfully, "I know that. I just...hate seeing him like this, you know? And I know we couldn't have known it would be this difficult when we all agreed to go through with this, but if the price of having a child together is losing him..."

Renji paused, blinking back tears, as Byakuya pulled up another chair next to the bed and sat down. The clan leader slipped an arm around Renji, and he placed his hand on Renji's where it laid, entwined with Tetsuya's.

"Don't think about that," Byakuya said calmly, "For all that his situation is difficult, Tetsuya is inordinately strong and determined. My cousin will fight to the ends of his strength and beyond to stay with us. Tetsuya has always been a fierce fighter...ever since he was freed from that place."

The noble's eyes softened as he studied Tetsuya's peaceful face and thought back.

"When he was locked away, his fighting spirit might have been held back, but it was there, inside him, and it kept him from giving up, no matter how bad things ever became. And when his cell door opened, and his powers were finally loosed, he was determined never to let himself be bound like that again. I have never seen anyone fight the way he does, Renji. My blade has resolve, and yours determination...but I have seen his sword shatter in a fight and still he and Re-kuhime kept fighting."

"But when he's not fighting, there's peace around him," Renji said, a smile touching his lips, "I know that a difficult life can make a person jaded. I know that growing up where I did, it hardened me. But you don't feel that around Tetsuya...not at all."

"No," Byakuya said appreciatively, "He accepts what he was made to endure with a somehow unburdened heart. He could have been bitter and angry over losing his parents and his lover to the ones who held him in Itamigiri. But, he told me once that he refused to weigh down his soul with that heaviness of heart. If the moment came when he could avenge them, he would do so. But that he would not miss out on the fullness of a life of freedom for the purpose of carrying on the hatred that had led to his imprisonment. He fought that hatred with strength and determination, winning over the council and clan members with his unrelenting spirit, strength and deep loyalty to me. He knew that anger wouldn't change their minds...but meeting them on their own ground, proving himself to the point where they could no longer dismiss him was a far better way to end the atrocities the half-bloods were made to endure."

"And it sure looks like he won them over," said Renji, shaking his head, "I saw the way those councilors looked when Kaoru talked about his 'lesser blood' and praised him for acknowledging and respecting his 'superior' full blooded relatives. Those elders sure didn't look to me like they thought of Tetsuya as inferior."

"To the contrary," smiled Byakuya, "I know there were several with their hands on their swords, their fury was so great at hearing that kind of talk. Pure hearts like his are rare, Renji. And when they appear, they have the power to accomplish great and terrible things. Had he chosen to do so, my cousin could have used his strength to destroy, but instead he created pathways between the clan elders and himself. He proved his commitment to the ideals and principles that define nobility. And though his blood is mixed, his soul defines nobility. That is why they were won over. There are still those who look down on him, but their hatred no longer confines him. His spirit is free of them, and he will never let it take hold of him again."

Renji sighed softly and looked down at their three joined hands.

"Thanks, Byakuya," he said, more calmly, "I'm still scared as hell for him, but you're right. He's a strong person. He'll get through this."

"He will," Byakuya agreed, "But he will need us to help him. We need to continue the bonding to stabilize him."

Renji nodded briefly and pulled back the covers that laid over the unconscious shinigami. Byakuya opened his cousin's yukata and the two men laid their hands on Tetsuya's swollen belly. Their eyes closed and white light rose around them, joining their three spirits and carrying the infusion of balancing power down into Tetsuya's body. Tetsuya did not move, but his own reiatsu strengthened as the infusion of power filled him, and Byakuya and Renji felt the calm, peaceful presence of his spirit, the slow turning of his mind, and they felt the steady beat of his heart. Then, suddenly, inexplicably, they felt another presence...a tiny spirit that reached out to them, already recognizing their connection.

"Renji!" Byakuya whispered incredulously, "Renji, it is...!"

"That's...?" Renji breathed, his eyes widening and his hands shaking where they touched Tetsuya's abdomen, "That's...our baby's soul?"

Byakuya let out a soft, shaky breath and nodded.

"Oh my god, Byakuya!" Renji gasped, tears filling his eyes again, "This is...!"

Neither could find the words anymore, but they smiled widely and let happy tears overtake them while they rested their faces on Tetsuya's round belly gazing blissfully into each others' eyes and embracing that first full connection with their child.

"I wish that Tetsuya could be awake to feel this," Renji said, as Byakuya's fingers brushed the tears from his face

"Don't you feel it, Renji?" Byakuya whispered, "Tetsuya feels this too. It isn't just the bonding that is making him grow stronger now. He feels our baby's soul, and he's working with us to keep it safe."

The door opened and Unohana taichou entered the room, her eyes quickly fastening on the spectacle in front of her.

"Unohana taichou!" Renji exclaimed, brushing away fresh tears, "Our baby! We can feel it's soul!"

The healer smiled widely and nodded.

"Your baby has reached full sentience. The child is healthy, and should come through the birthing successfully."

"What about Tetsuya?" Byakuya asked, glancing at his cousin, "Will he be all right?"

"Yeah, why did he collapse like that?"

"Tetsuya will be all right," Unohana taichou assured them, "What happened is that his body simply could not manage the baby and him, so to make the situation more bearable, it shut down his consciousness and lowered his metabolism to compensate. I am afraid he is not likely to regain consciousness until this is over."

"What?" Renji gasped, looking alarmed.

"Unohana taichou..."

"Do not worry. While he is unconscious, he is not in any danger. He is coping well. I will ask that for the duration, at least one of you should remain with him. The bonding will need to continue, and the frequency will increase. It is likely to be taxing, so the two of you will need to take turns assisting him and resting to keep your strength up."

"Hey, whatever we can do, it's done," Renji said firmly, "Just...you did say he'll be all right, right?"

"Yes," the healer said, smiling and resting a hand on Tetsuya's abdomen, "He will be fine. He should wake when the birthing begins."

"But you said that he wasn't due for another few weeks," said Byakuya, "He will be unconscious for that long?"

"Yes," said the healer, "but being in that state will only help him to better tolerate the increased gestation speed. And it isn't certain that the baby will not be born sooner. Sometimes these little ones do not wait for their scheduled entrance. They set their own schedule."

Her eyes twinkled merrily.

"And with fathers like the ones this child has, I don't expect we can predict when he or she will make an entrance. That is why it is so important to have one of you present at all times. We don't want to have this little one take us by surprise."

"Well, we'll be here," Renji said, his eyes shining proudly, "I don't know about anyone else, but I can't wait for this kid to get here!"

"I feel the same," Byakuya said, squeezing Renji's hand.

The healer nodded and leaned over Tetsuya, examining him briefly and making several notes.

"I have some other patients to tend to," she told them, "but I will be back periodically to check on all of you. Isane and Hanatarou will be here as well, if you cannot find me."

The two watched as the healer left, then turned their attention back to Tetsuya.

"Renji, I need you to stay with Tetsuya for a while."

"Where are you going?" the redhead asked.

"I am going to inform the council that the heir has reached full sentience. They will want to know."

"Okay," said the redhead, nodding, "Go on. I'll stay with him."

Byakuya leaned forward and kissed him, then released Tetsuya's hand and turned away. Renji's eyes followed him to the door, then turned back to study the quiet, pale form that rested in the hospital bed.

"You're going to be just fine now," he assured the unconscious noble, "And really soon, you're going to wake up and we are going to bring this kid into the world together. This baby will be something really special, Tetsuya. All the love that went into making this baby? Yeah, this kid will be special. I can't wait for that. Just...I kinda hope that you don't mind smelly diapers, because I never did really well with that. When our gang rescued a baby, it was usually Rukia who changed them...although she bit my head off for not being able to do it. But, you know, as cute as babies are, that shit stinks! And you can't believe how much shit those little bodies can make. Let me tell you...I think the jury's still out on whether the cuteness makes it worth the stink."

He kissed Tetsuya's belly and rubbed his face against it affectionately.

"But...you know...if I have to, I'll hold my nose and make myself do it. I never thought we'd have a kid of our own...not ever. So, poop, pee, vomit, blood, sweat and tears, I'm in. I can't wait to see our baby."

He lifted his head, blinking in surprise as Tetsuya's belly moved and something poked into his cheek.

"Ah, pushing me around already, ne?" he chuckled, kissing the place where the movement had taken place, "Taking after Daddy Byakuya, I see."


	17. The Sweetest Words

**Chapter 17: The Sweetest Words**

**(Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm off to watch Pro soccer game! Thanks so much to RenjiXbyakuya, Autheane, Digzz, Mina Kya, BunnyHopster26, Kirenuchiha1, Princess Moon Shadow, Firebirdever, and anyone that I inadvertantly overlooked. Thanks a million as always to Liv2luv for suggesting this one. I love, love, LOVE this pairing! Next chapter...Kaoru gets word of the successful births and makes plans for Tetsuya...Stay tuned!)**

_Tetsuya stirred in Naoki's arms and opened his eyes. He caught his breath softly at feeling an odd stirring inside and looked down at where Naoki's hand caressed his abdomen._

_"Oh!" he panted softly, "N-naoki, I feel...so...so odd!"_

_His late lover's hand touched his face and warm lips found his._

_"It is time, Tetsuya," Naoki said softly, "It is time for you to give them the little miracle you promised them."_

_Tetsuya's hand joined Naoki's and the two smiled as the reiatsu pulsed and throbbed beneath their hands. Tetsuya couldn't hold back a wide, heartfelt smile and a soft rain of happy tears._

_"Naoki," he whispered, letting the tears run down his face, "This is just like what we dreamed of!"_

_"Yes," Naoki said, brushing his tears away, "but...this moment is a special moment that you and your two lovers should share."_

_"But...the baby is...the heir. I am not allowed to be joined in their marriage. Naoki..."_

_Naoki captured Tetsuya's face in his hands and gazed lovingly into Tetsuya's wide, wet blue eyes._

_"Tetsuya...I will never forget our love. I swear I won't, and I trust that you won't. But I am no longer a part of your world. These two men truly love you...and...there is no shame in opening your heart to them. Tell them, Tetsuya. Tell them how you feel! Take that beautiful heart that loved me when I was alive, and give it to them. You will not be sorry!"_

_"But...what about...Kaoru-sama? The...?"_

_"Do you still love me?" asked Naoki._

_"Of course," Tetsuya said, tearfully, "I could never stop loving you!"_

_"And loving me, you wish to honor me?"_

_"Yes, Naoki," Tetsuya sobbed, "But...!"_

_"Then honor me with your trust. Tell these men how much you love them. Follow your heart. You know where it is leading you."_

_"But if he can..."_

_"Trust your heart."_

_"Naoki!" Tetsuya cried as his inner world began to fade and he was drawn back into his body, "Naoki!"_

_"I love you, Tetsuya...my beautiful Tetsuya..."_

_Naoki's hands released him suddenly, and Tetsuya felt himself begin to fall._

XXXXXXXXXX

Unohana taichou placed her hands on Tetsuya's swollen belly as Renji caressed the area, and Byakuya cooled his face and throat with a damp washcloth. Tetsuya moaned and stirred, his blue eyes opening and blinking.

"Byakuya-sama? Renji-san?" he queried, his voice shaking slightly.

"We're here," Renji said, squeezing his hand, "We had to bring you to the healing center because you passed out. But you and the baby are going to be okay."

"Oh..." he groaned, "I had so wanted to give birth at Kuchiki Manor."

"Yeah, we knew that," said Renji, "But you needed some extra help staying stabilized, so Unohana taichou thought it was safer for you to be brought here for the delivery. But, hey, _I_ completely understand, and I'll get you and the kid sprung..."

Byakuya cleared his throat softly.

"Erm...as soon as Unohana taichou says it's okay," he finished.

"Th-thank you, Renji," Tetsuya panted.

Renji's smile widened at the absence of the usual honorific.

"Finally, he lets down a little, ne? He's usually so much more formal, though I've tried everything to get him to loosen up."

"I h-haven't the breath...for...for...formality," Tetsuya went on, his blue eyes flaring softly.

"Yes, well, you certainly have my blessing to relax and forget your adherence to that, for the time being," Byakuya said, yielding a smile.

"Ah...ari-gato...B-byakuya-s-sama."

"Tetsuya."

"Byakuya."

That is better," the clan leader said, washing his cousin's face again and feeding him several small chips of ice.

"Oh," sighed Tetsuya, closing his eyes and savoring the coolness of the ice, "You have _no_ idea how good that feels! Arigato...B-bya...ah! Oh...oh, kami!"

"It is all right," Unohana taichou assured him, "The pain you feel is the place where the reiatsu chamber is preparing to open. It is interfering with your spirit form's cohesion in the area so that the reiatsu can exit your body. I can administer a pain block if you like."

"Ah...hah, no, I get too dizzy if I have painkillers," said Tetsuya, "I want to be awake wh-when the...baby comes."

"I will make sure you are," the healer promised, taking hold of his arm and administering the pain block as Renji grimaced and flinched uncomfortably.

"Really, Renji..." Byakuya said reprovingly.

"Try to relax and save your strength. The baby will be here soon. You are both doing very well, Tetsuya-san," said the healer.

"Eh...Unohana t-taichou?" Tetsuya queried, "I...I think that...I can see light. It is...very bright in here, ne?"

"Yes," the healer said, leaning over him and producing a small light, "It is. Tell me, do you see the light I am shining into your eyes?"

"I...y-yes!" Tetsuya exclaimed, "I...can't s-see the flashlight, b-but I see the br-brightness."

"That is very good," Unohana said, approvingly, "It will still be a while, but you are beginning to regain your eyesight."

"Oh...oh, thank kami!" Tetsuya panted, smiling, "I was...worried that the b-baby would change drastically be-before I would be able to...to see."

"I am certain you will be able to see your baby soon," the healer assured him, "But, right now, you need to relax and focus on the baby's arrival."

Tetsuya nodded and closed his eyes, trying to rest. He heard Naoki's pleased voice in his mind and remembered what his former love had advised him to do. His eyes opened again and he sat up slightly.

"B-bya...," Tetsuya said, squeezing Byakuya's hand.

"I thought someone told you to relax," Byakuya said, raising an eyebrow.

"I heard that too," Renji added, feeding the still-panting noble more ice chips, "I think someone needs to be a little more cooperative."

"I'm not b-being uncooperative," Tetsuya insisted, But I have to..."

"You have to rest," Renji said, tousling his hair affectionately, "You want to save your energy for the main event, ne?"

"Of course, but..."

"But nothing," said Byakuya, stroking his fingers lightly, "You will do as Unohana taichou has recommended."

A gentle throb of kido from Byakuya's fingertips sent Tetsuya's mind into a soft spin.

"B-but...I only wanted to t-tell you...yes."

"Yes?" Byakuya repeated, tilting his head curiously.

"Yes, what?" asked Renji, frowning when Tetsuya didn't answer.

Byakuya shook his head and shrugged.

"He was likely a little senseless from the pain block," he suggested.

"But he sounded like he knew what he was talking about," said Renji, looking unconvinced.

"I'm sure it made perfect sense, to him," Byakuya said, looking amused.

"Ah well," said Renji, "I guess he'll tell us later, if it's important."

His hands returned to Tetsuya's belly and caressed it warmly as he sent gentle pulses of stabilizing reiatsu through the younger man's resting body.

"You need to stretch your legs?" he asked Byakuya, "Neither of us has left him since he started showing signs of waking. We might need to conserve our strength."

"Speak for yourself," Byakuya said evenly, "I have enough reiatsu to manage without any rest."

Renji shook his head and chuckled softly.

"Not like I thought you would leave," he laughed, "But I thought I should try. Unohana taichou was all up in arms about how we should be alternating. But...you know, I don't know about you, but I can't take my eyes off him, Byakuya! He's so damned beautiful, having our baby like this! Don't you think?"

"I have always thought that my cousin was beautiful. Not just on the surface, but at the heart. I love the way _your_ fire is right there, at the surface. Tetsuya's spirit is like the unmoving surface of a stream that hides the roiling waters beneath it. He is calm and quiet on the surface, often painfully shy."

Renji smiled.

"Then, you drop down through that quiet surface," the redhead went on, "and the fires inside him, his passion, burn every bit as hotly as mine."

"Exactly," agreed Byakuya, "I feel as though the three of us complete each other. I do not know how else to describe it."

He sighed softly.

"But we are going to have to prepare a very compelling argument if we are going to convince the council of elders to allow the three of us to be wed."

"But you are the clan leader, ne?" said Renji, "That has to carry some serious weight."

"It does," Byakuya said, studying Tetsuya's sleeping face, "However, drastic changes of this nature are difficult for the elders to understand and accept. Even a clan leader must not attempt to 'shove a decision like this down their throats.' We are going to have to convince them of why joining the three of us makes the most sense."

"You have any ideas about how to do that?" Renji asked.

"Some, perhaps," said the noble, "But it will not be easy. It is not that they have anything against Tetsuya, you or me, but only that this is not going to be something on their radar."

"Well," said Renji, "Then, they'll just have to come to accept it."

"They may argue that we can still all be together as we wish if Tetsuya retains the title of House Concubine. However, I will not allow that. If not for the demeaning nature of the title, because it means that if anything should befall me, Tetsuya becomes the property of the next leader, who would be free to do as he wished with my cousin. Not that I anticipate dying..."

"But you don't want to take any chances...and...neither do I. Especially because, if it ever did come to that, I would lose you and Tetsuya both."

"So, you see, we must make ourselves ready. As soon as Tetsuya has borne our baby successfully, the council will be in a receptive state. Many will feel that Tetsuya has earned certain considerations. We must hope that there are enough to bring the council to agreement to allow the wedding to proceed."

"Well," said Renji, yawning, "one bridge at a time, ne? We have to get this little bundle of trouble out of him and make sure both of them come through all right."

"Yes."

The two went quiet again, taking turns invoking the ritual of bonding. Tetsuya continued to sleep for several hours longer, then woke suddenly, shivering and panting heavily. Byakuya and Renji took hold of his hands and the redhead spoke gentle reassurances into his ear as Byakuya summoned Unohana taichou. The healer took her place at Tetsuya's side and examined him briefly, then smiled widely.

"It is time," she told them, "The baby is coming."

"Try to breathe more easily," Renji said, tightening his hand on Tetsuya's, "And just squeeze my hand if it hurts."

"Ah...ah...it doesn't...h-hurt so badly," Tetsuya panted as Byakuya washed his face and cooled him mouth with a few chips of ice, "There is just, very...intense pressure in my stomach."

"That is the reiatsu making its way upward," explained the healer, "I am going to help bring the baby through. You will feel some pressure and some pulling. Let me know if it becomes too painful and I will give you something to ease it."

"J-just...I want to...hold our baby," Tetsuya managed, gripping Byakuya and Renji's hands firmly, "I have felt that little soul growing inside me for so long! I need to..."

"Okay," the healer said soothingly, "I'm starting now."

Unohana taichou's hands came to rest on Tetsuya's belly, her reiatsu seeping out slowly, and very gently passing into Tetsuya's body. The young noble quivered as it made its way inside, then curled carefully around the baby's reiatsu. Tetsuya let out a long, slow breath, his face flushed and tired, but his blind eyes bright and filled with happy tears. He felt pulling, caught a breath, and breathed out slowly again, then gave a gasp of pain as the baby's reiatsu suddenly separated from his body. He waited for a long, breathless moment, fear rising up. But a moment later, a strong, loud cry broke the air, sinking down inside the three new parents and leaving them all completely speechless.

Tetsuya heard sounds of surprise and tilted his head curiously. A moment later, a second cry joined the first.

"You have a healthy son and a daughter," Unohana taichou announced.

"Oh my kami!" Renji whispered tearfully, "They are so beautiful, Tetsuya! Our girl has...red hair like mone and pretty gray eyes like Byakuya's...and she has...your nose and mouth. She's already smiling!"

"Our baby boy is very exotic," Byakuya went on, "He has Renji's red-brown eyes and black hair in back, with strands of red on each side in the front."

"He looks like a little freaky copy of Byakuya with a little of you and me stuck in," Renji said, laughing and crying at the same time.

Byakuya's set the baby girl in Tetsuya's waiting arms, and he sat up, holding her gently and letting his fingers touch her face, arms and dainty legs. He squinted fiercely and gave a happy cry as he just made out her tiny face and reaching fingertips.

"Oh," he whispered, bursting into tears, "I can just see her! May I see our son?"

He handed the girl to Renji and Byakuya handed him the little boy, who gurgled and squawked, and grabbed at Tetsuya's face as he moved close to see.

"They are...so..."

He tried to say more, but no words would come. He rested quietly in the bed, holding first one child, then the other, trying in vain to stop the tears that continued to roll down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he said in a choked voice, "I cannot see to control it. It must be the hormones."

Renji's hand captured Tetsuya's and guided it to his cheek.

"You too?" Tetsuya said, smiling.

"Yeah," said Renji, "And I'm not the only one."

He brought Tetsuya's fingers to Byakuya's face, and the younger noble's heart pounded at even imagining Byakuya shedding tears.

"Cousin," he whispered, brushing them away.

"Thank you, Tetsuya," Byakuya said, very softly, "You have given us an unbelievably beautiful gift!"

"Not one, but two," Renji said, sniffing softly and holding the girl close, "We make really, really cute kids together, Tetsuya."

"I would have to agree," said Byakuya.

The three quieted, enjoying the closeness as Unohana taichou examined the infants again and nodded in approval. She then leaned over Tetsuya and examined him carefully.

"Your reiatsu has begun to return to normal. Your body has stabilized. You and the babies are going to be fine. Do you have names picked out?"

Byakuya glanced at Renji, and the redhead nodded in agreement.

"Tetsuya will name them," Byakuya said quietly.

"What?" the younger man said, surprise crossing his handsome face, "You want...me to...? Byakuya-sama, Renji-san, I..."

Tears filled his eyes again.

"I am sorry! I can't!" he whispered.


	18. How Much is More?

**Chapter 18: How Much is More?**

**(Thanks to reviewers D-chan, Autheane, Megusiq, Misslilly2012, Mina Kye, Hieizzz, Aangfan, Princess Moon Shadow, and the sweet Liv2luv. You guys are the greatest! Enjoy the new chapter!) **

Byakuya captured one of Tetsuya's pale, shaking hands in his and squeezed it gently.

"What do you mean, you cannot name them, Tetsuya?" he asked quietly, "These are your children too. And you are the only reason that Renji and I could have children at all. Do not tell me that you still think that you..."

"No, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said, shaking his head, "It isn't that."

"It's not?" asked Renji, his eyes widening hopefully, "Then...?"

"I have given it a great deal of thought...and..." Tetsuya said, taking a steadying breath, "I am willing to seek council permission to be married to you and Renji."

"You...are?" Byakuya said, very softly, the beginnings of a smile touching his lips.

Tetsuya nodded wordlessly, squeezing Byakuya's hands and fighting off a fresh rain of tears.

"Well," said Renji, grinning, "Look who finally came to his senses."

"Gomen nasai," said Tetsuya, frowning, "Do you even begin to understand what complication this will bring? But...that aside. As one of our children's parents, I think all of us should name our children together."

Byakuya and Renji exchanged happy glances and nodded in agreement.

"Very well," said Byakuya, "Do you have any ideas?"

"Actually," said Tetsuya, "I am not sure yet. But I do think that the names have to fit the babies' personalities. I cannot see them well, but...I can sense things in their reiatsu that should help us."

"Like?" Renji queried.

"Well, take the girl, for example," Tetsuya explained, "Her red hair is..."

"Yeah, I know," Renji laughed, "It's a sign that girl's going to be hell on wheels, ne?"

"Her reiatsu has a fiery edge that suggests that, but it is tempered with an undercurrent of unusual wisdom."

"Which likely accounts for her calm looking eyes," added Byakuya.

"Okay," said Renji, "That shouldn't be too hard. Capable of kicking ass, but wise enough to choose the right time, ne?"

"Something like that," chuckled Tetsuya.

"Perhaps Michiko," Byakuya suggested, "It means, 'child on a righteous path.'"

"Michiko," Renji said, picking up the girl, and gazing into wide gray eyes that looked back curiously, "That could work."

He handed the baby girl to Tetsuya, who touched her face and let his reiatsu brush against hers as he said her name.

"Michiko," he whispered.

"Aaaaah!" the girl said, touching Tetsuya's cheek, then grabbing a tiny handful of black hair and trying to put it in her mouth.

Renji rolled his eyes.

"Okay, maybe the kid's _not_ so wise. You know what I'm saying?"

"No one is wise all of the time," said Tetsuya, "Michiko...I like it."

"Renji?" asked Byakuya.

"Yeah, all right. If you two like it, I'm in. But tell me what we're going to do about him?" Renji said, raising an eyebrow and indicating the boy who was already trying to roll over, "He looks like a little bit of everything! The word 'mutt' comes to mind..."

"How dare you!" Byakuya chided him gently, picking up the boy and handing him to Tetsuya.

"His reiatsu is very strong. This boy will be formidable. But he possesses a heart that will guide him well in the use of that strength. He will question the ways of the clan, and will not obey blindly, but will place his trust in the ones who come from a place of love."

"Again that word," said Renji, "Willful. Is there some reason we couldn't get a quieter kid? I mean, Byakuya's calm and quiet, ne?"

Byakuya and Tetsuya exchanged amused glances.

"I think my cousin has merely learned to manage his willfulness a bit better than he did as a child," said Tetsuya, smirking.

Renji laughed and shook his head.

"I know you would know, Tetsuya, but I still just can't see it."

"I am glad that he was possessed of such great heart and willfulness," said the younger noble, "If he had not been, then he mightn't have challenged the ones who had locked the half-bloods away. I might still be inside the walls of that prison today, if not for the way he followed his heart and came to our rescue as he did."

"And I think it's good we have a kid who is going to be like that," said Renji, "I only know one name for a boy like that, and that's Kisho."

Tetsuya blinked in surprise, then laughed.

"I was thinking the same thing," he said, smiling widely.

"I think I must agree that it is a proper name, considering," said Byakuya.

"So, which one is the heir?" asked Renji.

"Well," said Byakuya, "The boy was born first, so is likely to be the heir, unless the council determines him to be unfit, for some reason, or that the girl proves to be significantly more powerful. It is rare that the firstborn is not chosen, but it does happen on occasion."

"Has your clan ever had a female leader?" asked Renji.

"Not yet," said Tetsuya, "But women do hold many positions of power within the family, and are certainly not barred from leadership. It has just never come up. There has always been a powerful male heir."

"Ah," said Renji, his eyes softening affectionately as Tetsuya yawned and blinked sleepily, "Hey, uh, now that we took care of naming the kids..."

"Actually, the naming is completed in a meeting of council as soon as the mother..._parents_ of the child return home and everyone can be gathered," said Byakuya.

"I think," said Unohana taichou, smiling as Tetsuya's eyes blinked several times and he yawned again, "that the point Abarai-san is trying to make is that Tetsuya-san needs to rest. His reiatsu is still restoring itself. I will take the babies to a viewing room for the relatives who have come. It looks like your entire council of elders is here. They have been waiting very patiently."

She glanced at Tetsuya, who had drifted off to sleep.

"I know that you two have to be almost as tired as Tetsuya-san..."

"But it is important to show the councilors our appreciation and respect," Byakuya said, nodding, "Come, Renji."

Renji glanced at Tetsuya and then back at Byakuya.

"You...sure we should leave him alone, Taichou?" he said uncertainly, "I can sit with him while you go and make nice with the councilors."

Byakuya's lips tightened.

"We need to do this together to present the proper attitude to them. We must do all we can to show them our respect, so that when we approach them about including Tetsuya in our marriage, they may be more accepting."

"R-right," Renji said, looking uncomfortable, "But, what about...?"

"There are guards on the door and outside of the hospital window. No one will harm my cousin while we are gone, I assure you."

"I know you're right," Renji said, shaking his head, "but that creep, Kaoru keeps showing up everywhere and trying to cozy up to Tetsuya. He was just waiting for Tetsuya to give birth, then you know he's going to push the council for an answer on that proposal."

"Well, Tetsuya has agreed to stand with us in favor of being taken into our marriage. After the naming ceremony and introductions, Council will first have to consider our suit internally, before considering Kaoru's proposal."

"Yeah, you know where I'd like to shove that guy's proposal, ne?" Renji said, his reiatsu flaring softly.

"I am aware," Byakuya said, slipping a hand into his, "Come, Renji."

They walked past the guards and out to the waiting area. As they left the corridor, a man dressed in healer's clothes and pushing a small cart passed through the hallway and stopped at Tetsuya's room.

"Do you have permission to enter?" asked the guard.

The man nodded and produced the order slip he had purloined from a healer he had knocked unconscious. The guards examined the order and allowed him to pass. The man took a fresh water pitcher from the cart and moved to Tetsuya's bedside, where he paused and sent a soft jolt of kido through Tetsuya so that he wouldn't wake. As he moved the new water pitcher towards the table, he slipped a small device beneath the blankets and rested it against the young noble's abdomen. He waited until the device beeped, then pulled it away and quickly went about cleaning up the room. Then, he returned to the cart and wheeled it away. He entered a storage room and slipped out of the stolen healer's uniform, then left the healing center and headed for the Yakashima clan's estate. He spoke briefly with the guards, then was allowed in to see the clan leader immediately.

"What did you find out?" Kaoru asked.

"The reiatsu chamber worked exactly as it was supposed to, Kaoru-sama. There is every reason to believe that Tetsuya-san can bear the child you want him to."

"Good," said the clan leader, looking pleased, "I want you to go back and keep an eye on things. Keep giving me reports. We will be ready to bring him here soon."

"Yes, Kaoru-sama," said the man, bowing and leaving the room.

"You are still going to have to be exceedingly careful," said the old family healer, who had been listening to them, "Do not forget what happened before."

"I will not forget," said Kaoru, "I will be more careful this time. But I _am_ going to do this. I have spent years preparing to make our house the greatest among the noble clans. And with the plans I have for Tetsuya, the king himself will tremble when he hears my name. This is going to work, old man."

"Yes, I am sure that it will, this time. But you must allow me to perform the changes to the reiatsu chamber. I promise you, when we are done, you will be unchallenged by any, not even the king, himself. Just a little longer, sir."

"Very well. About your business, then. I have things to do."

"Yes, Kaoru-sama," the old healer said, bowing.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tetsuya," Byakuya said, touching his sleeping cousin's face to bring him out of sleep.

"B-byakuya-sama?" Tetsuya answered, blinking sleepily.

"I am sorry to wake you," said the noble, "but our council wishes to show you their gratitude for the pride you have brought to our clan. This will only take a moment."

"Of course," said Tetsuya, sitting up straighter and brushing the hair out of his eyes.

Head Councilor Nori was the first to approach him. He gave Tetsuya the traditional kiss on each cheek.

"You have honored our clan. Our deepest gratitude, Councilor Tetsuya."

Each of the other councilors followed, offering the same kiss on each cheek and a few words of gratitude.

"Your children have brought great pride and happiness to our clan."

"They are lovely children. We have been very much blessed."

You are to be commended for bringing forth strong heirs to lead us."

"Arigato, Councilor Tetsuya, we are in your debt."

And for a person who had, from birth, been discarded, had been thrown away to wither and die in a tiny cell, and be forgotten, to have the leaders of his clan touch him that way and honor him with their words and actions, took Tetsuya's breath away. He managed to remain composed as the last of the councilors approached him, waiting until the councilors had followed Byakuya out of the room and he was alone with Renji. Then, he fell into the redhead's arms, crying silently.

Renji held him tightly, understanding in his eyes as Tetsuya let the heavy emotion pass through him and fade away. By the time the door opened again and Byakuya returned, he had composed himself somewhat, accepting a glass of water from Renji and wiping the tears away.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked quietly, "I thought that it would please you that our council asked to give you the honor it reserves for bearers of the heir. You deserve it, Tetsuya. Every one of them knows how you struggled and remained committed to seeing this through. They were all highly complimentary of you. There is nothing to be sad about."

"No," said Tetsuya, biting his lips and looking down at his hands to maintain what little dignity he had left, "It is just that...I was a throwaway...a castoff. I was never expected to do anything of note and had to fight for every step forward. To have them do as they did, to hear their words...Byakuya-sama, it was like a weight falling off of my heart. I apologize for my tears. I just wasn't expecting this."

"Actually," said Byakuya, "I too was surprised by the strong reaction they had. I think that you have had a profound effect on them, always proceeding carefully with them as you do and staying within bounds. And as they had given up on me having children, they are genuinely pleased at what you did. Tetsuya, I think the doorway is opening for us. I will approach the council as soon as the naming is made official. I think they will show a willingness to consider our request, given your commitment to honoring the family."

"I wouldn't have been able to offer them anything, if not for you, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya said, his eyes threatening to tear again. He blinked them back and took a steadying breath.

"Now that the council has shown me their gratitude, I must show you and Renji-san mine. I know what you did to keep me stable as I prepared to have the babies, and how you stubbornly refused to leave me for a moment, even to rest, once I was here. I am...very grateful to you both, Byakuya-sama, Renji-san. Arigato."

"Hey, we're just glad you and the babies are okay," said Renji, sitting down on the bed and slipping an arm around him, "You scared us pretty bad when you passed out and we couldn't wake you up."

"Oh, I am sorry to have worried you, Renji-san," Tetsuya said, remembering, "But I assure you, I was safe. I was only in my inner world. Naoki was there...because of this."

He touched the pouch at his throat that contained the heartstone.

"I was safe with him the entire time. And when it was time, he sent me back."

Tetsuya paused for a moment, thinking.

"He said that he still loves me, and that he will come to me there when I need him. But he reminded me that he is no longer a part of this world. He told me that he was glad that I had found love with you and Renji...that we deserve to be happy together. But he said that I had to stop holding on so tightly to him and to embrace my life with you. And when I woke and you were there with me, holding my hand and taking care of me, I knew that Naoki was right. That is why I know that it is right for us to ask the council to consider this. I have been blessed with not one, but two wonderful lovers. And I want to be made one with you...with all of my heart."

"And you will," said Byakuya, "I truly feel that the council will side with us on this. It is unconventional, but so is the honor that you have brought to our clan. Do not worry, cousin, we will be together officially soon."

"I cannot wait," Tetsuya said, smiling beautifully.

"Neither can we," said Renji, kissing him, then Byakuya.

The door opened and Hanatarou and Isane wheeled the babies' bassinets into the room.

"Time for feeding and family bonding," said Isane, smiling and handing Michiko to Tetsuya.

Renji took the bottle of formula and slipped it into the baby's open, squalling mouth, then guided Tetsuya's hand to hold it in place.

"Oh," Tetsuya sighed, "She smells so sweet."

"That's because we've just changed them," laughed Hanatarou, "They won't smell so sweet after they eat."

"Oh?" said Byakuya.

"Yeah," said Renji, rolling his eyes, "I remember from when I was a street kid. Eating makes'em poop...a lot. Unfortunately, Rukia didn't like the idea I gave her of not feeding them. She just smacked me on the head and told me to do my job."

"Well," said Tetsuya, "There are three of us and there are two of them. I think we still hold the upper hand as long as we outnumber them."

"Hmmm," said Byakuya, "Did I tell you that the reason I thought the council would approve you joining our marriage is based on the idea of having more?"

"M-more?" said Tetsuya, smiling.

"Uh-oh," said Renji, shaking his head, "How many more are we talking about, because I, for one, agree with Tetsuya that it's good we outnumber them."

"Just...more," said Byakuya, giving them a cryptic smile.

"Shit...we're in trouble," sighed Renji.


	19. Web of Lies

**Chapter 19: Web of Lies**

**(By request for Hieizzz :) Enjoy! But...major angst warning...really major...)**

"It must be such a relief for you to get out of the manor, Tetsuya-san," said Torio.

"Even if Byakuya-sama did insist on the two of us accompanying you," added Koji, from where he stood at the blue-eyed noble's side.

"Do you hear me complaining?" Tetsuya answered, "I think that the two of you are fine company. And far from you being a bother, I could hardly choose a kimono for the naming without some guidance."

"You know that Byakuya-sama would have had the tailor come to us, if you had but said something," suggested Torio.

"I understand," said Tetsuya, "but I really wanted to do this on my own. I want to surprise them with what I wear. I can see well enough to generally judge, but I will ask the two of you to assist in catching things that my poorer eyes might miss."

"Well, we certainly have enough choices," said Koji, shaking his head, "We had best get started."

The three walked around the shop, picking out kimonos to try, then adjourned to a private fitting room, where Tetsuya disrobed and slipped into each of the ones they had chosen.

"That matches your eyes perfectly, Tetsuya-san," said Torio of the first, a mingled royal and midnight blue creation.

Both covered their mouths and cleared their throats softly at the second, a more form hugging red and black kimono.

"Is something wrong?"

"Erm..." chuckled Koji, losing some of his formality, due to the friendly banters they had been exchanging, "Nothing is wrong at all...if your intent is to express to the clan exactly what they are missing..."

"Ahem," said Torio, "I think what my idiot brother means is that something of this nature would be more appropriate for a private function."

"A _very _private function!" Koji laughed.

The talk between the three grew less formal and more jovial as the fitting went on.

"What in kami's name is _this_?" Tetsuya laughed, "I am _not _trying on lingerie, here. I am looking for a proper, elegant kimono!"

"Oh, but try that on," said Koji, "I think you should get it to model for Byakuya-sama and Renji-san."

"Koji, mind your manners!" said Torio, frowning.

He paused and swallowed hard as Tetsuya slipped into the soft, black silk yukata.

"How does it look?" Tetsuya asked with an innocent smile.

"It looks like someone is going to have company in his bed tonight if our masters get a look at him in that," whispered Koji, earning a smack on the head from his brother.

"I think that means I should take it, but save it for the 'afterparty' ne?" said Tetsuya, smirking.

"_Yes!_" said the two attendants enthusiastically.

The three continued their spirited exchange as dark eyes observed them from just outside the fitting room. The man turned to the shopkeeper and smiled.

"Aiya-san, would you like me to bring you some tea from across the way?" he asked, smiling.

"Ah, that would be very kind of you, Takashima-sama," said the shopkeeper, "But you mustn't go to the trouble."

Kaoru stole a glance into the fitting room.

"Ah, but it is past teatime and those three look to have forgotten the time, ne?"

"Oh, it is good to see Tetsuya-san so happy. They are choosing something for him to wear to the naming of the Kuchiki babies. It has been so good for him. He used to be so guarded and quiet around other people. To see him joking and laughing with his attendants, having fun...it is quite precious, actually."

"Well, at least allow me to mind the shop for you for a moment while you go and get some tea."

"Why, what a _gentleman _you are, Takashima-sama. Arigato! I will be right back...and I will bring some tea for you and the gentlemen as well."

"Arigato, Aiya-san," Kaoru said, smirking as she left.

He stayed out of sight as the three young men in the fitting room continued to talk and laugh, stealing glances at Tetsuya in each lovely kimono. He waited quietly until the shopkeeper returned, then greeted her and accepted a cup of hot green tea.

"Would you like sugar or a touch of honey, Takashima-sama?" the woman asked.

"The honey, I think," Kaoru said, smiling as she turned away and emptying a small capsule into the tea for the shopkeeper and the three young men.

He watched closely as Aiya carried the tea to Tetsuya and the two attendants, then returned and began to sip at her tea.

"Thank you again, Takashima-sama," she said, good naturedly, "I was needing a break."

"As we all do from time to time, ne?" he said, still smiling.

The woman blinked slowly, swaying slightly and seeming to lose focus. A moment later, she collapsed at Kaoru's feet. He gazed down at her quietly, making sure that she was no longer conscious, then moved to the store entrance and turned the shop sign to say the store was closed. He heard a sudden exclamation and the sound of one body falling to the wooden floor, then another. He peeked around the corner and saw Tetsuya on his knees beside the two fallen attendants.

"Torio! Koji! What's wrong? Aiya-san!"

He climbed to his feet and turned towards the fitting room door, feeling his way out into the store. Kaoru concealed himself until Tetsuya stepped out, then captured him from behind and sent a hard shock of kido through his body. Tetsuya gave a surprised gasp, his fingers catching on the small clip in his hair and loosing it as he collapsed into the man's arms. Kaoru laid him gently on the floor, then carried the shopkeeper into the room with the two attendants and laid the three side by side. He turned them onto their stomachs and bound their hands, then applied a small disruptive kido to each. He walked back to the cash register and opened it, then emptied it. He walked back to Tetsuya and found him stirring and moaning his attendants' names.

"You are not supposed to be awake," he said, offhandedly, sending another shock through the noble's body, making him go limp again.

He moved about the shop, carefully masking his reiatsu, then lifted Tetsuya and carried him out the back of the store.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Everything here appears to be in order now," said Byakuya, taking a last look through the papers on his desk, and waiting as Renji looked through his, then stood and followed the noble out the front door of the headquarters.

"Should we be bad and look in on Tetsuya, Torio and Koji?" asked Renji, "It's on the way."

"Hmmm, I think that the idea was that my cousin wanted his choice of kimono to be a surprise. And it is good for him to be social with someone other than the two of us."

"I'm just a little worried about him. I know it's silly. That Takashima guy hasn't been around for a while, but I don't know if it's because he's lost interest or that he's just waiting for us to let our guard down."

"Or he's waiting for something else," Byakuya agreed, "I feel the same. But Torio and Koji are strong enough and protective enough to watch over him. They are in a public place. And besides, with as long as we were occupied, it is likely that they have made their purchases and gone home."

"Yeah, probably," said Renji, shaking his head.

They walked on in silence, enjoying the late afternoon sunshine and fresh air. They started to turn off of the main street, but stopped as a group of second division officers passed them and flash stepped to the shop just off the main street.

Renji inhaled sharply.

"That's where Tetsuya, Torio and Koji were going!" the redhead exclaimed, breaking into flash steps with Byakuya and arriving at the front door of the shop a moment later.

"What has happened here?" Byakuya asked the second division officer that was watching the door.

"Burglary," said the guard, "The shopkeeper's husband came when she didn't come home for dinner. He found her tied up and unconscious with two men, also tied up and unconscious."

"Who are the two guys?" asked Renji.

"We haven't identified them yet," reported the officer, "They're all still out cold. We've called the fourth to assist in waking them. They don't appear to be hurt."

"I want to see them," Byakuya said, "My cousin was supposed to be here this afternoon. I want to verify that it is not him or his attendants."

"Go ahead, Kuchiki taichou," said the guard, "They'll appreciate it if you can identify either of them."

Byakuya and Renji surged past the officer and into the store, then followed another officer into the fitting room, where they found several second division officers leaning over Aiya and two young men.

"Torio and Koji!" Byakuya exclaimed.

"You know these men?" asked one of the officers.

"Yes," Byakuya said quickly, "They were here with my cousin, Tetsuya. Are you sure that there was no one else here?"

"We only found these three," the officer said, shaking his head, "You can search the place..."

Byakuya and Renji broke away and quickly searched every inch of the store, then returned to the fitting room, where the healers had arrived and were attempting to wake the three unconscious shinigamis. They knelt next to Torio and Koji, watching as their eyes blinked and opened, and the two slowly came awake.

"Wha...what happened?" asked Torio.

"A robbery," said the lead officer from the second division, "Did you witness anything? Did you see the person who did this?"

"Wh...I...I don't know," Torio said dazedly, "I...I...this isn't Kuchiki Manor! How did I get here?"

"It is all right," said Byakuya, "Try to remain calm and tell us anything you can remember. You left the manor with Koji and Tetsuya..."

Torio blinked and stared blankly.

"I don't remember that, Byakuya-sama!" he exclaimed, looking confused, "I honestly don't remember ever leaving the manor!"

"N-neither do I," said Koji, "You say that Tetsuya-san was with us?"

"Yes," Byakuya confirmed, "You left the manor and came here with Tetsuya to find a kimono for the naming ceremony. You mean to say that you remember none of that?"

"They were hit with a stunning kido," said one of the healers, "One with a disruptive kido that interferes with recent memories."

"Is there nothing that you can do to help them remember?" Byakuya demanded.

The healer shook his head.

"It will come back to them gradually, but it could take weeks..."

"Damn!" hissed Renji, "This _stinks_, Byakuya! Everything in me says that, that Takashima bastard had something to do with this!"

"But we have nothing that says that Tetsuya was here...not testimony nor reiatsu traces or..."

Byakuya broke off, frowning as he caught sight of something oddly familiar, lying on the floor. He rose and walked over to it, picking the item up and staring at it closely."

"Byakuya," Renji said, his eyes widening, "That's..."

"Tetsuya's clip from the braid in his hair...the clip that I gave him."

"I guess we just proved that he was here," said the redhead, "What say we go kick some Takashima ass and take him back?"

Byakuya frowned more deeply, staring at the blue, white and silver clip and thinking.

"We will have his manor searched, of course," he said softly, "But I do not think that we will find Tetsuya there."

Renji sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, then nodded in agreement.

"Bastard's been quiet because he was planning. But he couldn't have known about this shopping trip..."

"He may have prepared so that all he needed was an opening," said the noble.

"He sure had to be prepared," mused Renji, "A staged robbery in broad daylight, just off main street, and while Tetsuya was guarded by two attendants...and Torio and Koji are powerful. I wouldn't have thought that..."

"They were drugged," Byakuya concluded, noting the broken teacups on the floor that the second division officers were examining.

"The tea was laced with a strong sedative," reported one of the officers.

"Hey!" said a voice from the doorway at the back of the store, "We found an unconscious horse out here!"

Byakuya and Renji exchanged unnerved glances.

"Arashi!" they said together, flash stepping to the back of the store and quickly confirming their fears.

"What are we going to do?" asked Renji, "We know who has him, but we don't know where the bastard has taken him!"

"We will start at his manor," said Byakuya.

"But you don't think he'd be stupid enough to take Tetsuya there..."

"No," said the noble, "But it is a place to start."

"Fine, but the second I see that guy, I'm kicking the shit out of him until he tells us where Tetsuya is!"

"I feel the same," said the noble, "But I have a suspicion now that he has taken Tetsuya for something specific...and he will not reappear until he has accomplished whatever it is."

"Yeah?" said Renji, "Well since he was so hot to marry Tetsuya and to use him to make babies, I'm betting he's not going to waste any time getting started on that."

"But there's something troubling about all of this, Renji...something disturbing...he had too much information about Tetsuya from the very beginning. He knew things no one should have. I think he was involved in the prisoners' study programs at Itamigiri...perhaps directly involved..."

"But we have no proof."

"No. And we have no idea where he could be holding Tetsuya. We need more information..."

He thought carefully, watching as Arashi stirred, then struggled to his feet, snorting and swaying uncomfortably.

"You can speak to Arashi," Byakuya remembered, "I want you to question him as soon as he is cognizant."

"Where are you going?"

"To the Takashima estate. I am going to have my security staff search it thoroughly. Perhaps we'll find something there. Meet me there and let me know what Arashi tells you!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaoru smiled warmly as Tetsuya stirred in his arms. He kissed the younger man's forehead and lips, and brushed the stray hairs out of his eyes. Tetsuya's eyes opened and squinted, struggling to focus. He inhaled sharply at not being able to clear them at all.

"Wh...where am I?" he asked groggily, "B-byakuya-sama?"

"No, watashi no koi," Kaoru said lovingly, "It is me, your husband, Kaoru."

Tetsuya caught his breath sharply and sat up, shaking his head.

"Wh-what? he gasped, "K-kaoru-sama is...?"

"I am your husband now, Tetsuya. You do not remember?" asked the clan leader.

"B-byakuya-sama would never have let me be married to you!" said a shocked Tetsuya, "He did not trust you at all! He would never...!"

"I am so sorry, Tetsuya...so very sorry!" said Kaoru, pulling him close and holding him tightly, "You don't remember anything, do you? It was too much for you...losing your cousin like that."

"Losing...?"

"Byakuya...is dead, Tetsuya."

"What?" the younger man gasped, tears coming to his eyes.

"He and Abarai Renji were killed in a terror attack on Kuchiki Manor. You were there. You witnessed it. You killed their assassin, yourself."

"I...?"

"Yes...you killed him, but you carried guilt for not having stopped him from killing them. You left Kuchiki Manor and married me, shortly after their deaths.

"What about...?" Tetsuya asked, but stopped short, terrified of the answer.

"I am so sorry, my love. They are gone, too."

Tetsuya's wide blue eyes overflowed and a strangled sob escaped him.

"They are...? They are all...?" he sobbed.

"Yes, I'm sorry, yes," Kaoru whispered, running his fingers through the younger man's hair, "You see...it is all right here."

He turned on the television and played back a news report.

"_Breaking news out of Kuchiki Manor! Clan leader Kuchiki Byakuya, his husband, Abarai Renji, two infants and scores of staff were killed when unknown assailants attacked the residence during the night. News coming in from the scene indicates that security forces killed the intruders, but they have not, as yet, been identified_."

"You listened to that over and over," Kaoru said, holding Tetsuya against him, "But you keep collapsing and losing consciousness, and when you wake, you seem to go back in time. I have had healers come, and they say it is emotional, because of how much you have lost. But I will take care of you, watashi no koi! I won't let any more harm come to you. And when our babies are born, your heartbreak will ease."

"B-byakuya? Renji? Michiko? Kisho?" Tetsuya queried, tears streaming down his face, "They are all...?"

But he couldn't say the words.

"Shh...you must stop this, Tetsuya," Kaoru said bracingly, "This is why you haven't gotten well. You have to begin to accept that they are gone. I am so sorry for your loss, and I am doing everything I can to help you. But we cannot move forward with making our own family until you let yourself get well. Let me help you. If you only let me help you, then you will find your way through this darkness. Your beautiful eyes will see again, and you will be able to walk..."

"I..." Tetsuya whispered, "I can't...?"

He tried to climb out of bed and immediately collapsed.

"Tetsuya!" exclaimed Kaoru, flying out of the bed and gathering the fallen noble into his arms, "Tetsuya, are you all right. Watashi no koi...?"

"How can I be all right, Kaoru-sama?" Tetsuya cried brokenly, "I have lost _everything_!"


	20. Trail of Tears

**Chapter 20: Trail of Tears**

**(My deepest thanks to Anonymous (Erm, I don't think Kaoru will be getting a fan club anytime soon! LOL), Autheane (Luckily, some help is on the way!), DragonPrincess01 (I think everyone will be lining up to torment this guy!), Rauwrtsch (I will be sure to make the climactic battle...pleasing!), Firebirdever (Hope is on the way...on four legs, plus a few!), Princess Moon Shadow (Thanks! XD), Fuyublue (Okay, here ya' go!), Liv2luv (Hang on to your hat. This ride will be verrrry bumpy!), Miyuko Matsuda (I would say that things are about to turn in Tetsuya's favor...but the way is bumpy...), Hieizz (I'm so glad you enjoyed that! I loved writing Tetsuya letting down his guard a bit and being happy. But I was sooo mean to...ah, well. At least he had some fun...), and Mina Kye (LOL, Hang on to your hair...). Enjoy the chapter!)**

Tetsuya rested quietly in the large, comfortable bed he had awakened in, trying to make himself address the food tray that sat in his lap, but unable to eat a bite, because of the awful nauseous feeling that swelled inside him.

_I do not know what to do! I do not feel like I can simply trust Kaoru-sama, but I have no way to know truth from lies._

_I cannot see._

_I cannot even walk on my own._

_Those things, in and of themselves are enough to make me question. But questioning is useless if I cannot pursue the answers!_

_I need to know the truth! I need to know if they are..._

"Tetsuya," Kaoru said softly, sliding into the bed next to the noble and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "Please, my love, you must nourish yourself. I know that the losses you have suffered are a great weight upon your heart. but I can't bear to watch you weaken yourself like this!"

Tetsuya felt gentle fingers caress his hair, and warm lips found his and teased them gently. And as before, Tetsuya couldn't help but notice the possessiveness in the gestures.

"Kaoru-sama," he said softly, "I do not mean to harm myself. But I am heartsick without my cousin...without Renji...without my babies."

"I understand," said the clan leader, capturing Tetsuya's face and kissing him again, "It is as though, for you, it has just happened...but as I explained when you woke, the attack took place a year ago. The clan leader that followed Byakuya was quick to approve your marriage to me because in the wake of such losses, it was critical for your clan to foster friendlier ties with the stronger clans like mine. And you were welcoming of the marriage, knowing this, though your heart was broken. Had I known how fragile you actually were, I could have acted to spare you the haze you went into before. But...all of that is in the past now, Tetsuya. You are going to be all right now...and you will, someday, know happiness again. Come, now, we shall begin along that path, watashi no koi..."

He set the tray of food aside and turned to capture Tetsuya's body beneath his. Even unable to see, Tetsuya sensed intense hunger in the hands that held him, and the hard eyes that watched him.

"K-kaoru-sama, I..." he began, but couldn't go on as the other man's lips crashed into his and a hot, insistent tongue thrust into his mouth.

A thin blade of fear cut through him as he felt the tie on his yukata release, and Kaoru's hands peeled their clothes away. Although the touches on his body were warm and, as yet, gentle, Tetsuya felt the growing threat in them.

"Kaoru-sama!" he pleaded softly, "Kaoru-sama, you must stop...please! I don't remember those things. I..."

Tetsuya went silent, an intense feeling of warning passing over him as the other man's hands tightened on his wrists. He didn't need to see to sense that Kaoru was growing angry.

"Takashima Tetsuya," the man said, freezing Tetsuya inside as he abandoned all pretense of gentleness for a moment, "You must remember that you are my husband now."

Kaoru's fingers stroked a ring that had been placed on Tetsuya's finger.

"By clan rules, you are compelled to defer to me, to obey my commands, and to meet my needs. I have waited for a year while you pined away over what had passed, but, my love, it is time for you to move forward."

Tetsuya took a shuddering breath as Kaoru's hands captured his wrists and used a quickly breathed kido spell to bind them above his head. He tried to protest again, but was met with a commanding kiss that involved deep penetration of his mouth, and left him unable to breathe. Kaoru's powerful body captured his, and a shiver went down Tetsuya's spine at the feel of the intense heat that pressed against his inner thigh. He held on to his composure as the man plundered his mouth more forcefully, but couldn't bear the feel of invasive fingers seeking to prepare him for intercourse.

"S-stop!" he gasped, struggling, "Kaoru-sama!"

The hands that gripped him lost all traces of gentleness and clenched his body painfully. Tetsuya felt an electric jolt pass through him, scrambling his senses and leaving him incapacitated, and completely at the other man's mercy. Tears flooded his eyes as Kaoru's hands prepared him, and Tetsuya retreated into his mind, much as he had while a prisoner, when he had been beaten by the guards. He focused on the most beautiful memory he could think of and forced his shocked mind to remain entrenched in it as Kaoru pushed his thighs open wide and positioned himself between them. Tetsuya felt the man's breath tease his neck and shuddered. His blood turned to ice in his veins at the words that struck him next.

"This is for your own good, Takashima Tetsuya. I have tried being accommodating, being gentle and understanding. But your persistent refusal to face reality leaves me no choice but to address your issues head on. You are my husband...the lover and servant of a clan leader. Where your loyalty was once for Byakuya, now it is for me. You must set aside, once and for all, your stubborn insistence on worshipping that man. Byakuya is dead, and the others are _gone_! You only hurt yourself and make things more difficult by clinging to what is no more. And I can bear it no more! So I will give you no choice but to feel the truth of your situation. As cold as it is, you must face the facts and move forward!"

Tetsuya's body tensed in protest as Kaoru laid down on top of him and began to press forward. A heart stopping moment later, the Takashima clan leader froze, listening as a house alert sounded. Tetsuya held his breath, his heart racing madly.

"Ah," the clan leader muttered unhappily, "Such an annoyance."

He leaned down and gave Tetsuya a strangely affectionate kiss, his words belying the harsher tone he had used only moments before.

"I am sorry, watashi no koi. I must go and attend to this. I will be back soon to continue our lovemaking."

Tetsuya gave a sigh of relief as Kaoru released the bonds on his wrists and kissed him more gently.

"Wait here for me. I will attend to this, and I will be back."

Tetsuya listened to his footsteps as they faded, then slid out of the bed, and promptly collapsed onto the floor. He struggled onto his hands and knees, and sought the edges of the room, searching for a door or window. He found a wall, but no window, and slowly lifted himself onto shaky legs, and stumbled around the edges of the room, bracing himself against the wall and searching desperately.

_I can't stay here._

_I have to get out!_

His sensitive hand found a railing, just as one foot stepped blindly onto a step. Tetsuya encountered a moment of disbelief and sheer terror, then felt himself begin to fall. He loosed a horrified scream as he tumbled forward, and felt repeated shocks on his out of control body. It seemed to go on forever in slow motion in his mind, and ended in a shattering crash that sent him plunging into blackness. Somehow, as everything faded away, Tetsuya's hand found the small pouch that contained the heartstone. He clung tightly to the memories of Naoki's kindness, of Byakuya's warm guidance, of Renji's playful friendship, and of his ties to the two precious babies he couldn't convince himself were gone.

_Thank you._

_Thank you for not letting me die alone..._

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji sighed in relief as Arashi finally stirred, groaned and lifted his head. He started to stand, but staggered and dropped to his knees again.

"Take it easy, Fleabag," Renji said, patting the reeling stallion's shoulder and neck, "You're gonna be fine, but it looks like someone really did a number on you. I'm glad he didn't hurt you too bad."

Arashi gave a trembling sigh and rested his face against the redhead, his chest heaving softly as he recovered. Renji continued to pet his face and neck gently, murmuring words of encouragement as Arashi regained his senses and surged back onto his feet. He took a stumbling step, swaying dangerously.

"Whoa, hang on a sec, Fleabag," Renji said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

_Get on!_

"What?" said Renji, looking alarmed, "You're fucking kidding me, ne? You're barely on your feet. I'm not getting on something that's not gonna stay on its feet under me!"

_He took my master!_

"He?"

_Yes! That man. He took my master away! I have to..._

Renji stepped in front of the stallion and yelped as Arashi's dainty foot came down on his.

"OW! Get off my foot, you nitwit!" Renji snapped, wrapping his arms around the horse's neck and holding him in place, "Now, don't go running off half-baked. Slow down a sec and tell me exactly what you saw."

_I felt Tetsuya's distress and arrived here as the Takashima clan leader came out of that door, carrying my master. He attacked so swiftly that I had no time to react._

"Can you sense which way they went?" Renji asked, releasing the stallion and walking alongside him as he limped up the alleyway, his senses extended.

_I cannot feel his presence, _admitted Arashi, _but I do sense that the Takashima clan leader went to the south and east. I cannot sense his location now, however._

"That's all right. At least we have a general direction. Now, are you doing okay? Less giddy now?"

_I am fine, _the stallion insisted, _Get on and help me find my master!_

"Hey, I've got no problem with that," said the redhead, "But we have to go and pick up Byakuya and see if he learned anything useful at the Takashima manor. You sure you won't fall over if I get on you now, Fleabag?"

Arashi layed back his ears, nipping at the redhead.

"Hey, cut it out! I'm on your side, baka!"

_You are also on my nerves. Hurry up and get on!_

Renji barely had time to make it on to the stallion's back as Arashi turned and burst into flash steps, covering the ground between the alley behind the kimono shop and the Takashima manor in record time. He slid to a stop in front of the manor, nearly throwing Renji off over his shoulder, as Byakuya came out the front door.

"Are you all right, Abarai?" Byakuya asked, frowning at Arashi.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Fleabag's just a little cranky from when that guy got the drop on him, but he's calming down. Did you learn anything?"

"No," the noble admitted, "But that is hardly a surprise. Kaoru has been planning this for some time. He wouldn't have left any trail from such an obvious place as this."

"Yeah," said Renji, "Well, the guy fucked up."

"What?"

"He screwed up," Renji repeated, "He didn't know that Fleabag, here, could tell us that he saw the guy. I think if he'd suspected, we'd have been picking up little pieces of this big fella' all over the Seireitei!"

Byakuya scowled and shook his head.

"Would you please desist? Just tell me which way he went."

"Fleabag says he went south and east, but he can't sense the guy anymore, so he's probably someplace shielded."

"That makes sense," said the noble, climbing up behind Renji, "Arashi, take us in the direction that the Takashima clan leader took. If we are lucky, we may pick up a trail somewhere."

_We have to find him! Tetsuya is depending on us..._

"We're gonna find him, big guy," Renji said reassuringly, patting the stallion on the neck as he ran, "You'll be back to nipping Tetsuya's books out of his hands while he's reading in no time!"

_Abarai Renji...thank you._

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaoru appeared in a blazing flash step, staring in dismay at the crumpled form at the base of the stairs. He dropped down at Tetsuya's side, turning the younger man's body over and leaning over him, looking quickly for signs of life.

"Bring Manabu!" he snapped at the guards that had followed him, "Tell him to get in here NOW! I am _not_ going to lose him like this!"

He send a blaze of healing reiatsu into Tetsuya's body, watching him closely as feet pounded in the hallway and the old healer arrived.

"What in heaven's name happened?" Manabu asked quickly.

"He got out of the bed somehow," said Kaoru, "He shouldn't have been able to walk with the restrictive kido I placed on him, but he got to the stairs and couldn't see them. You must heal him. We did not sacrifice decades of time to research and the lives of hundreds of prisoners, just to have this fail because the one strong enough for the procedure died in a ridiculous accident!"

"I am releasing the seal on his powers," said the old healer, "and I am releasing him of the bindings on his mobility and vision."

"What? objected Kaoru, "He might..."

"I wouldn't worry about that, for now," said Manabu, "It is doubtful that he is going to live, and to have any chance, he needs to have full reiatsu and no seals...no limiters."

The healer shook his head and focused deeply.

"Come now, young man," he said softly, "I know you do not want to die. Work with me!"

"Do you really think that he can hear you, in the state he is in?" Kaoru said, shaking his head unhappily.

"He may not be coherent," said the healer, "but he hears the encouragement and it will help him to fight for his life."

"So you say," the clan leader whispered, leaning closer to Tetsuya, "Come now, Tetsuya, you have everything to live for...a place of honor in a powerful household, my affection, the children we will make together. You must focus on those things, watashi no koi..."

In the haze that surrounded him, a voice did reach Tetsuya, but it was not Kaoru's, nor Byakuya's, Renji's or the voices of his children. Neither was it the voice of his lost Naoki. The voice that broke through was one as familiar as the beat of his own heart, a mind that had lived alongside his since just after his emancipation from the prison.

_Master..._

It terrified Tetsuya that he had no sense of his body at all, and could not move, nor speak. But he latched on to the sweet sound of Arashi's voice that he had been denied for so long, tears leaking onto his face as Arashi's voice sounded again.

_Master, can you hear me?_

_Please answer me, Tetsuya!_

Kaoru's hand brushed the tears away and the man's lips touched Tetsuya's gently as the healer infused his broken body with healing reiatsu, his gentle, aged voice encouraging the young man to continue to hang on to life.

_Arashi..._

He felt the deep impact that his thought had on the stallion as they reconnected.

_Master, where are you? I can't sense your reiatsu!_

Tetsuya felt a shock of pain for a moment, then it released him again.

_I...do not know. I fell. Arashi, I think I might be dying..._

He sensed the stallion's panic as the connection between them faltered.

_Master! Don't die! We are trying to find you. Please master! Please don't die!_

Tetsuya felt the darkness closing in again and heard the healer speaking words he couldn't understand.

_Tetsuya!_

"What is that?" asked Kaoru, staring as the pouch in Tetsuya's hand began to glow softly.

The healer leaned back and wiped nervous sweat from his wrinkled brow.

"I don't know what it was, but I believe that it just saved his life."

"What?"

"His reiatsu is stabilizing," said Manabu.

"He is going to survive?"

"I believe so," said the healer.

"That is good," said Kaoru, looking down at the injured noble and thinking deeply, "Manabu, I think we are going to have to move forward."

"What?" gasped the healer, "The young man almost died in front of us! And now you want to...?"

"He may die anyway," said Kaoru, "but if we impregnate him now, we can keep his body alive long enough to complete the task."

"Kaoru-sama, no!" objected the healer, "He is in no way strong enough for that! You must wait. Give him some time to heal a bit. I can have him ready in a week or two, and you will not have to sacrifice him to make it! I thought that you wanted him alive!"

"But he is no good to me if he can't carry it! And the longer we wait, the more the chance he'll die or Byakuya will locate him. Put him back in our bed and make him as stable as you can, then let me know when you are ready."

The two men winced as the house alarms blared again.

"What is it?" Kaoru snapped at the guard.

"Word just came from the manor," explained the guard, "Byakuya-sama has just left the manor on Tetsuya-san's horse. They are heading this way."

The Takashima clan leader shook his head and sighed in annoyance.

"Then we will just have to eliminate them first, and then begin the procedure," he said, glancing down at Tetsuya, "Manabu, have Tetsuya put back in our bed, and you keep him alive! I am going down to prepare things. If anyone comes into the tower besides me, _kill them_."

"Yes, Kaoru-sama," said the healer, carefully lifting Tetsuya into his arms and starting up the stairs.


	21. Birth of Angels

**Chapter 21: Birth of Angels**

**(Thanks going out to Autheane (The butt-kicking is about to commence!), Anonymous X 3!, Princess Moon Shadow, Mina Kye (The wait is over and the pounding is about to begin!), Firebirdever (You know, the meaner they are, the better and more flashy the end of the movie, right?), DragonPrincess01 (Kaoru's apathy and self-centeredness is enough to make a saint despise him!), Miyuko Matsuda (The rage-f***ing will commence soon...), and Chakragoddess (You are in good company!) Enjoy the chapter! Love Spunky)**

Arashi pulled up mid-stride, startling and nearly unseating the two shinigamis who were perched on his back and studying the area through which they were traveling. Byakuya's arms tightened around Renji, who held on with his legs and muttered a curse.

"What the hell?" he mused "What are you doing, Fleabag? Remember, you've got riders back here! You wanna give us a little more time to react?"

_I feel him._

"You feel...?"

_Tetsuya! We are getting closer._

"All right," said the redhead, "Closer is good. But it would be a lot better if we knew what the hell we were looking for out here."

"I have been thinking about that," said Byakuya, looking around, "You remember that, all along, Kaoru has expressed knowledge of things that he should not have had access to. He knew that Tetsuya could bear children, when Tetsuya hadn't told anyone?"

"Meaning that he either gained access to someone who knew about it..." added Renji.

"Or, he knew, himself," Byakuya finished, "And think about his behavior, Renji. He didn't simply abduct Tetsuya outright, which he certainly could have done. He instead put pressure on us that would have resulted in either us accepting his suit to take Tetsuya as a concubine or for us to treat him as a concubine, ourselves."

"And he played it up to Tetsuya how he was a servant," said Renji, "trying to work his feelings so that Tetsuya might turn to him."

"He courted my cousin relentlessly, but Renji, he could have had a better chance of winning Tetsuya's hand, had he only been more subtle."

"But subtle doesn't really seem to be this guy's strong point," said Renji, shaking his head, "All along, he's been about as subtle as Zaraki taichou on the battlefield."

"Please do not mention that barbarian," the noble said, stopping just short of rolling his eyes, "but think. Renji, perhaps Kaoru didn't care about subtlety at all."

"What?"

"Perhaps he anticipated that we would be resistant to his suit, so he still made the attempt, but he expected that he might not secure Tetsuya...and he used that fact."

"Okay...how?"

"If he knew about the reiatsu chamber, it makes sense that he would want to test it, ne?"

Renji's eyes widened.

"So...that freak cornered us."

"Maybe not intentionally at first," said Byakuya, "After all, he did look surprised when I claimed Tetsuya. But he displayed little concern over the fact that Tetsuya was not going to be virginal after we employed him as our concubine."

"He's a possessive kind of guy," noted Renji, "If he was really interested in Tetsuya, personally, he wouldn't have wanted anyone else to touch him."

"So his lack of concern about us, 'having' Tetsuya first suggests that he was waiting for something."

"You think he wanted to test the reiatsu chamber?" Renji suggested.

"I think that most likely," said the noble, "And he could have done this, whether he obtained Tetsuya through his suit to the clan, or if we claimed him and he underwent a pregnancy on our behalf. If he was monitoring Tetsuya as his pregnancy progressed, it could explain him being taken and then abandoned the day he and Arashi were attacked at the barn."

"You think Kaoru needed to do some 'up close' checking?"

"Yes. And to keep Tetsuya off balance, as well as stimulating our protectiveness towards him, he blinded my cousin. It may have been an urge to control somewhat, his environment so that Tetsuya would stay close to home and be protected closely by us."

"But he still got to Tetsuya, himself," said Renji, sounding disgusted.

"And he worked at my cousin's emotions. It was clear that Tetsuya had mixed feelings about the man."

"I wonder what the hell he said that made Tetsuya even think for a moment of trusting the guy..." mused Renji.

"I do not know," confessed Byakuya, "But it seems that once Tetsuya was successful in giving birth, Kaoru's tactics changed. He became stealthy, carefully watching and staying off of our radar, then taking Tetsuya in a brazen fashion."

"Luckily for us, he left a witness unintentionally," added Renji.

"Yes," agreed the noble, "And Arashi is the one advantage we have...if having him will take us to Tetsuya before Kaoru completes whatever he was planning to use Tetsuya to accomplish."

"Well, it has something to do with babies, ne?" concluded Renji.

"Yes, I believe the evidence certainly supports that. But I suspect something else as well."

"What's that?"

"Remember that after my cousin was taken and blinded, Unohana taichou discovered that his pregnancy had been 'sped up' by what seemed to be a manipulation of the reiatsu chamber."

"You're right," agreed the redhead, "And?"

"And if we are correct that Kaoru knew about the program at the prison, he might also have knowledge of the reiatsu chamber, and be planning to use that feature as part of his plans."

"Whoa!" said Renji, glaring, "Then, that son of a bitch used Tetsuya and our kids as guinea pigs to test that, ne?"

"Yes. The test was successful and Tetsuya delivered healthy children. All was quiet until now, because Kaoru was likely making final preparations for whatever he plans to use the reiatsu chamber to do."

"You think that maybe it's not a baby he'll be hatching?" asked Renji.

"I have no idea what he's planning," said Byakuya, shaking his head, "But whatever he does is going to involve manipulating the chamber. So he will need a facility that can support that kind of operation."

"So, you are thinking of checking out old factories, abandoned buildings..."

"Or just underused facilities in the area," suggested Byakuya.

"And judging by Fleabag's reaction a few minutes ago, it's gotta be in this general direction."

"I believe so."

He glanced at Arashi.

"You felt his presence?" the noble asked.

_Yes._

"He says he does," reported Renji.

"Tetsuya and Arashi's connection was interfered with when my cousin was taken and blinded," said Byakuya, "But if Arashi is starting to sense him again, then he may also be able to communicate with Tetsuya and get some sense of where he is and what his conditions are."

Renji nodded and glanced at the stallion.

"Okay, Fleabag, you heard the man. Try to..."

_You do not have to repeat his order, _the stallion thought, snorting, _I do have ears._

The three went quiet as Arashi's head bowed and he reached out with his mind. The stallion stiffened suddenly, his ears rotating forward and his sapphire eyes intense.

"That looks like a 'hit.'" observed Renji, "What have you got, Fleabag?"

A shiver went through the stallion and his eyes went wide, then he bolted from where stood.

"Hey!" shouted Renji, "You wanna tell us what the fuck is going on before you dump us, you stupid ass!"

_Tetsuya was injured in a fall of some kind! He thinks that he may be dying! His reiatsu is weakening..._

Renji relayed the stallion's thoughts to Byakuya, who nodded and held on tightly to Renji as the stallion plunged forward.

"I wonder where he's going," Renji yelled over his shoulder, "What's out here?"

"A residential community," Byakuya called back, "There are a couple of possibilities...an old candle factory...a hospital...and an old noble palace."

He studied the path of the stallion and nodded.

"He is heading for the old palace. It would have the proper space for such an operation, seclusion, and being an old noble home, would be adaptable to different uses."

"Hey Fleabag!" Renji yelled at the running horse, "You have a 'stealth mode' or something you can use so they don't hear us coming?"

Arashi snorted.

_They are more likely to hear your incessant bellowing, Renji-san, _he thought derisively.

The stallion slowed as he reached an overgrown area on the edge of the small town ahead of them. Then, he slipped into a clump of bushes and the shinigamis slid down. Renji looked around and shook his head.

"I thought you said there was an old palace around here," he said, scanning the area with his eyes, "Unless it's the smallest one in history, I don't see it."

"Why don't you keep a more open mind and look again, Abarai," suggested Byakuya, raising an eyebrow.

Renji frowned and scanned the area again, straining his eyes, and started to speak, but stopped and stared for a moment.

"Holy shit, there's something you don't see every day," he said in a stunned voice, "They just built the damned thing into the mountain, there!"

"Yes," said Byakuya, sliding down off of Arashi's back, "It was a marvel of architecture for the time, but the noble family living there eventually moved into the more populated area of the Seireitei, and property went vacant. The family that owned it let it fall into disrepair and the townspeople pretty much ignored it, as it was rather remote, anyway. It would be easy enough for Kaoru to move in and claim it...or perhaps he purchased the property. I don't know."

"Okay, so how do you want to approach this thing?"

He made a sound of surprise as Arashi's flash step sounded and the stallion disappeared.

"Hey!" Renji hissed, "Where are you going? Stupid..."

"It's fine," said Byakuya, "I imagine he's going to reconnoiter. We have plenty of cover to hide us as we move closer, just do remember to conceal your reiatsu properly, or we will end up fighting his entire security force."

"Bring'em on," Renji said, his eyes narrowing, "I _want _to kick the shit out of them for putting hands on Tetsuya!"

Byakuya gave him a soft, reproving glare.

"We'll want to get my cousin out of harm's way and _then_ engage in ass-kicking, Renji."

"Ah yeah...rescue _then_ kick ass," chuckled Renji, "Just as long as I get to kick their asses for touching our lover."

Byakuya smirked.

"What?" asked Renji, looking back at him curiously.

"I was wondering if I should be jealous," said the clan leader.

"J-jealous, why?"

"Well," said Byakuya turning and starting towards the mountain, "Would you be so eager to do damage if it was _me_ being held captive and threatened?"

Renji broke into a wide grin and laughed softly, catching the noble around the waist and nipping at his frowning lips.

"Don't be jealous," he breathed hotly in Byakuya blushing ear, "I'd kick ass for you too."

Byakuya swatted him away and turned towards the palace, his heart fluttering and his blush deepening.

"I think it is the ass kicking that I am jealous of, not my cousin. Come, Renji, we need to see to Tetsuya and indulge in more amorous activities later."

"Right," said Renji, flash stepping forward with him, "Rescue Tetsuya, kick creepy Kaoru's ass, _then_ go home and have sex until none of us can stand up straight."

"Ugh...Abarai, the things you say!"

"Yeah, I know. I'm terrible, ne?"

"Awful," Byakuya said, shaking his head.

"Eh, you love it and you know it!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya's blue eyes moved sluggishly beneath his closed eyelids, and his mind spun back to Itamigiri.

He flinched, hearing in his head, the clank of a cell door, feet scuffing on cold stone and rough, impatient voices.

_"Come along, you," the guard said gruffly, "Don't want to keep them waiting."_

_"Where are you taking me?" he objected, shrinking back into the corner of his cell, and seeking Naoki's hand through the bars._

_The guard glared at him and pulled him free of the other boy's grasp. Tetsuya tensed, his heart pounding and panic enveloping his thin body._

_"Let me go!" he cried, struggling, "Where are you taking me? N-naoki!"_

_The back of a hand struck the side of his face, and Tetsuya's small body crashed to the floor. His head spun and blackness threatened as more footsteps sounded._

_"What in kami's name are you doing, you fool!" said a distorted voice, "You could have damaged him._

_Tetsuya heard a flash of power, Naoki gasping in surprise behind him, and a thump on the ground near him. He blinked and his eyes began to clear. Slowly, the blur in front of him resolved into the shape of the guard's face. But it was covered in blood, and the guard did not move. Tetsuya screamed and scrambled to his knees, his head swimming as he dragged himself back towards Naoki's cell._

_A strong arm caught him around the waist and he was pulled close to someone. He screamed again and struggled fitfully. The man's voice sounded in his ear and his hands tightened on the boy, holding him tightly in place. Tetsuya looked up to find that the man's eyes were a cold, commanding black, and that his face was covered with a medical mask._

_"Let me go!" Tetsuya screamed, Don't...you...you killed him! You...!"_

_"Hush now," the man said softly, "The fool could have killed you, striking you so hard. He was careless."_

_"Let me go! Please...j-just...!" Tetsuya sobbed, struggling._

_"You are going to do damage to yourself if you do not..."_

_The man gasped as Tetsuya kicked free of him and staggered to the door of Naoki's cell, where he collapsed and clasped hands with the boy inside, as the man who had killed the guard moved towards them._

_Tetsuya held on to Naoki tightly, afraid to look as the man reached them. To his surprise, the man didn't drag him away, but sat down and simply rubbed his back gently, allowing him the comfort of his friend's arms as he slowly calmed. Tetsuya made a soft, scared sound as a throb of kido gently incapacitated him, leaving him limp and helpless in the man's arms._

_"Where are you taking him?" Naoki objected._

_"No one is going to hurt him," the man said quietly, "I will bring him back later."_

_Tetsuya faded in and out of consciousness as he was carried out of the cellblock and into the medical wing, where he was strapped down to an examination table with kido bindings. Several men, also wearing surgical masks leaned over him, their touches on his body making him want to scream again. But he couldn't make his body move._

_"Release the seal on his reiatsu," said a fogged voice, "It has to be unsealed for the implantation."_

_Tetsuya blinked, sending a large tear sliding down his cheek. One of the men bent close to brush it away as the seal on his powers faded. Fear flooded Tetsuya's heart again, and before he knew what was happening, power exploded around him, driving back all but the man closest to him. The kido holding Tetsuya down shattered, and he started to scramble away. As he moved, the man closest to him, grabbed him by the arm, his reiatsu rising threateningly. Tetsuya turned and his other hand caught on the mask, tearing it free and exposing the man's face._

_"You shouldn't have done that," the man said, grabbing his wrists and glaring down into his eyes._

_"Don't worry," said another voice as the man subdued Tetsuya and sealed his powers away, "Just give him a shot of this and he'll forget he ever saw you."_

_"Hey, that will turn his brain to swiss cheese," objected another, "You shouldn't use that stuff on such a young kid!"_

_"I don't care about the condition of his mind," said the man holding Tetsuya, "All I care about is whether or not he is strong enough to complete our objective. But I don't want there to be an easy trail to follow. Give him the injection."_

_Tetsuya struggled, but the man held him still as a needle bit into his arm and his consciousness started to fade again._

_"Forget you ever saw me," the man's voice said, as everything around Tetsuya disappeared._

Tetsuya came awake suddenly, and found himself looking into the aged gray eyes of Kaoru's healer.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked, blinking, "Where is Kaoru-sama?"

"You had a bad fall, but you'll be all right now," the healer assured him, "You can see now, ne?"

"Y-yes," said Tetsuya, shivering.

"Be a good lad and lie still. The master will be back soon. Just had to attend to some business, then he'll be with you. There now, don't try to move. I've healed the damage, but your body is still in a delicate state."

Tetsuya nodded briefly, watching as the healer checked his vital signs. He felt the soft swell of his powers. His reiatsu was, he realized, in a poor state, but it wouldn't take much, he thought, to incapacitate the old man. He waited until the man looked away, then sent a jolt of kido through him that dropped him onto the floor.

Tetsuya slid out of bed, catching his breath and gasping at the pain that doing so caused him. But he found himself able to see normally, and although he felt weak, he could remain standing. He looked around the room, which appeared to be some kind of laboratory. Scientific and medical devices laid all about the room. He staggered to a table that bore stacks of books and papers, and he glanced at them briefly, then felt his heart clench.

"Mitsukai no Seitan," he read, "Birth of angels..."

He continued down the page, his heart pounding and his mind numbing as the full scope of Kaoru's plans became clear.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Kaoru's voice said, as the man's arms wrapped around him from behind.

"You!" Tetsuya said weakly, "You were the leader of the project! I _saw_ you there! But you had them do something to me so that I wouldn't remember you!"

"You were part of something very special, Takashima Tetsuya, something monumental in shinigami history. I told you before that you were not a prisoner, but a very coveted kind of servant."

"What kind of 'coveted servant' is locked in a cage, beaten and made to starve!" cried Tetsuya, trying to pull away.

His body complained painfully and the residual weakness of his injuries made him easy for the clan leader to subdue.

"Let go of me!" gasped Tetsuya, staring wide-eyed at him, "I won't help you do this!"

"You are to be mother to the birth of an angel, Tetsuya," Kaoru went on, acting as though he hadn't noticed the younger man's resistance, "a creature with unrestricted spirit centers and the powers of a god. And that one will be engineered, first, to obey my commands, and secondly, to reproduce asexually...and swiftly."

"You are dreaming," Tetsuya whispered breathlessly, "This cannot possibly work!"

Kaoru smiled, his hands caressing Tetsuya's lightly.

"But it nearly has," explained the Takashima clan leader, "You see, although all shinigamis are born with limits on how much reiatsu they can send through the spirit centers in their bodies, the children created by this method have no such limits. They are able to channel massive amounts of power with no damage to their spirit centers. They are on the level of _gods_, Tetsuya!"

"And they respond to you," Tetsuya said, choking on the words, "You command them, so they will do whatever you tell them."

"I am to be their father," Kaoru said, the dead calm in his voice chilling Tetsuya to the core, "And you...the only living shinigami left of the trials we ran at Itamigiri will bear the first of them."

Tetsuya shuddered as Kaoru's hand slid down to rest on his abdomen, over the reiatsu chamber.

"The other trials we ran ended in failure, because we could not seem to find a bearer of appropriate physical sturdiness. All of the ones we impregnated were overcome by the sheer force of the reiatsu of the children they carried. My Atsushi came the closest, but he succumbed before we could extract the angel's reiatsu to try to save it."

"That's not what really happened, is it?" Tetsuya asked in a shaky voice, "He found out about it, didn't he? He learned what you were trying to do, and he killed himself to..."

He broke off as Kaoru's hand closed over his mouth, stopping the words.

"Enough of this unpleasantness, Tetsuya," Kaoru said, drawing back his hair and kissing him on the side of the neck, "There are worlds out there waiting for strong leadership, and we have but one more thing to do to make ourselves ready. I understand that you have qualms about this, but I have waited too long and worked too hard to see this stopped because of a childish temper tantrum. You need to focus on the importance of what you are doing, and cooperate quietly."

"You're crazy!" Tetsuya spat, tearing at his arms as the man lifted him off his feet and carried him back to the bed.

He threw Tetsuya down on the bed and bound him tightly, then stepped to a table near the bed where a syringe waited. He lifted it and pressed the plunger slightly, then injected it into his own abdomen.

"What are you doing?" Tetsuya cried "What is that?"

"It is a compound that removes the factors that limit shinigami power, and contains a fertility enhancer that will activate the reiatsu chamber inside you."

"No! Don't, Kaoru-sama!"

He strained against his bonds as the Takashima clan leader opened his yukata and reached for the tie on his own clothing. A throb of kido dulled his senses somewhat, but he continued to struggle weakly as Kaoru's relentless hands prepared him.

"S-stop!" he moaned dizzily, "Don't..."

_Master, we are here!_ whispered Arashi's wispy voice in Tetsuya's hazy mind, _They are coming to you!_

Tetsuya felt Kaoru's hands part his thighs as the clan leader climbed onto the bed and positioned himself to enter the bound noble.

"_NO_!" screamed Tetsuya, "Help me, Arashi!_ I'm in here!"_

Another pulse of kido began to steal his consciousness away. A huge crashing sound barely registered as the door to the laboratory was blown off the hinges and familiar voices sounded.

_But...but he said that...!_

A swirl of pink petal blades sent the half dressed Takashima clan leader crashing into the wall and through it as Byakuya flash stepped after him. A moment later, the kido bonds on Tetsuya's body shattered and strong arms pulled him close. Tetsuya loosed a sob of relief and threw his arms around the other man, seeking his smiling lips as he fought to remain conscious.

"_Renji_!" he cried, kissing the redhead almost violently, "He told me that you were dead!"

"Whoa, it's okay," Renji said, ruffling his hair and feeding him a few placating kisses, "The bastard was lying. Byakuya and I are _fine_."

"Michiko and K-kisho?" Tetsuya managed, blinking to clear his vision.

"They're fine," Renji assured him, "Hang on. I'm going to get you outta here, then I'm going to help Byakuya wipe the floor with that son of a bitch!"


	22. Fire and Ice

**Chapter 22: Fire and Ice**

**(Here is the ass kicking as promised! Thanks to reviewers Autheane (Good timing! More is here!), Princess Moon Shadow (Thanks! XD), DragonPrincess01 (Whew, I'm tired from fast typing and heart pounding from adrenaline of battle scenes. Wish this could be a movie with special effects!), Firebirdever (Tetsuya's okay. Kaoru injected himself in preparation for the making of the angel. He didn't inject Tetsuya...whew!), FuyuBlue (My thoughts exactly!), Crazyfan42 (No waiting anymore! And Psst! I am working on that next idea you gave me! *looks around* It's BRILLIANT! Another Bya/Ren/Tet story in the works with a new spin? Hmmm...shh, don't tell...), Hieizzz (Here you go! One ass kicking!), Anonymous (The reason Kaoru's plan was so dangerous was the potential that those 'angels' might not be angelic at all. Kaoru would have used them to do wicked things...and there was the chance that they could break free of his control. And reproducing asexually, they could raise a 'demon angel' army and really mess things up. Yeah, not really angels, though Kaoru called them that! But you're right...I'll bet they would have been cute little monsters!), Mina Kye (See there, the wait wasn't too long! :) And the next chapter will be poignant and very, very sweet. And the one after that...HEAVENLY!), Chakragoddess (I think you will enjoy this one! A lot!), and Miyuko-Matsuda (Yup...ass kicking, then fluff, then some nice, sweetened lemon!). Enjoy the chapter! Love Spunky)**

_"Renji!" Tetsuya cried, kissing the redhead almost violently, "Kaoru-sama told me that you were dead!"_

_"Whoa, it's okay," Renji said, ruffling his hair and feeding him a few placating kisses, "The bastard was lying. Byakuya and I are fine."_

_"Michiko and K-kisho?" Tetsuya managed, blinking to clear his vision._

_"They're fine," Renji assured him, "Hang on. I'm going to get you outta here, then I'm going to help Byakuya wipe the floor with that son of a bitch!"_

"Renji," Tetsuya said, stopping him by capturing the redhead's face in slender, quaking hands, "you don't know what it means to me that you and Byakuya are all right...and that you came for me! Thank you."

"Thank us later, when we're all back at home," Renji said, watching Byakuya's battle with the Takashima clan leader out of the corner of an eye, "For right now, let's just get you out of here."

He lifted Tetsuya into his arms and headed for the balcony doors. A moment later, the two were sent tumbling as a blast of kido struck the floor, barely missing them.

"HE BELONGS TO ME!" roared Kaoru, firing another blast.

The floor beneath the two cracked, and Renji and Tetsuya loosed sounds of dismay as it gave way and sent them crashing downward.

"Renji! Tetsuya!" Byakuya cried, blocking a savage kido attack that forced him away from where the two men had fallen.

Kaoru flash stepped to the edge of broken floor, where Tetsuya had been when the two fell. He gasped softly at seeing the young noble, gripping a cracked and sagging piece of flooring with one hand and dangling over a large drop off. Renji was nowhere to be seen. Kaoru loosed another blast of kido, forcing Byakuya back again, then extended a hand and dragged Tetsuya clear of the hole in the floor. He wrapped an arm around Tetsuya's waist and pulled the injured noble along, heading for an open door.

"Let him go, Kaoru!" Byakuya commanded the other man, "You have nowhere to go!"

"What are you talking about?" laughed the other clan leader, "You cannot stop me. Tetsuya is mine! I controlled the path of his life when he was an inmate of that damned prison, and I will control it now...one way or another!"

He pulled Tetsuya up tightly against him and turned his blade until it rested against the soft, pale flesh of the young man's throat. Byakuya's lips tightened and he stepped forward, but stopped as Kaoru moved his weapon slightly, breaking the skin on Tetsuya's throat and making him flinch and catch his breath sharply.

Flames erupted in the opening in the floor, and smoke began to fill the room.

"You won't harm my cousin," said Byakuya, stepping forward as Kaoru stepped back, dragging Tetsuya with him.

The younger man shifted in his grasp, but froze again as the sword in Kaoru's hand moved and sliced into his shoulder. Tetsuya cried out in pain, and Kaoru used his distraction to yank him towards the chamber door. A sea of petals soared around them, destroying the wall and door, and leaving the way into the next large room open. He followed as Kaoru forced Tetsuya into the next room and placed a seal on his powers, then raised a powerful kido cage, locking the younger man in.

"You are hurt and should not be fighting," said the Takashima clan leader, "Remain here while we finish this."

Kaoru raised a kido shield and flash stepped away as a barrage of kido blasts forced him clear of Tetsuya. A moment later, the kido cage that Tetsuya had been placed in shook and exploded, a victim of a second eruption of kido strikes from his cousin's hands.

"You are too injured to fight. Get out of here and find Arashi!" Byakuya called to him.

Tetsuya frowned at the words, but lifted himself and turned toward the shattered wall that opened out to the cliff. Byakuya and Kaoru moved away, still heavily engaged in a punishing display of clashing powers, while Tetsuya reached the broken wall and looked down from the room he stood in. He noticed a number of balconies that had been built onto some of the old palace's bedrooms to give them lovely views of the forest and the town below them.

_But I will need to climb up to the next balcony to reach the undamaged ones and work my way down. And if I should slip while deprived of my powers and having no flash step..._

He flung off the thought and climbed up on the damaged iron railing nearest him, then caught hold of the railing on the next balcony. He pulled himself up, then stood for a moment, his head spinning from a mixture of recent injury and exertion. He listened to the sounds of small explosions within the manor and felt soft pangs of anger at having been injured to the point of being useless in the battle.

_I hate that Byakuya is facing him alone, though I know my cousin is far stronger than he is. And Renji..._

"Tetsuya!" cried Renji's voice from a broken and crumbling balcony several stories below him.

"Renji!" Tetsuya called down to him, "Are you all right?"

"Fine," the redhead yelled back, "You?"

"He sealed away my powers again," Tetsuya answered, "I cannot use my flash step if I lose my balance!"

"Okay," said the redhead, "Wait there, I'm coming up to you!"

Tetsuya nodded and watched as Renji used his flash step to move up from the lower balcony. He had made his way to the balcony just two stories below Tetsuya, when a rumble shook the mountain, and an explosion ripped through the room next to the balcony where Renji stood.

"RENJI!" Tetsuya howled as the redhead disappeared into a blossom of fire that erupted from the doorway next to him.

The young noble's breath left him as the shock of the blast shattered the balcony on which he stood, and he felt himself begin to fall. He grabbed blindly and took hold of a railing that still clung to the side of the structure.

"Renji!" he gasped again, forgetting his own predicament and looking around to try to find the redhead.

A moment later, he spotted Renji dragging himself onto a balcony far below and looking up, searching for him.

"Tetsuya!" he yelled, "I'm coming to you! Hold on!"

Tetsuya swallowed hard, his hands stinging at holding his full weight. He looked down and saw a balcony he might be able to drop onto if he moved to another protruding railing that stuck out from the wall a short distance to his side. He worked his way to the end of the railing he held onto, trying to tune out the intermittent shaking of the structure from the fight still going on inside. He could see Renji out of the corner of an eye, moving slowly closer as he worked his way through the smoke and past broken and dangerously unsteady balconies. He looked up at Tetsuya and saw what he was attempting.

"Hey, just hold on," he shouted, "I'm almost to you."

Renji gasped and dropped to the ground as another explosion ripped through the burning palace, cracking the balcony he stood on and sending clouds of fire out of several of the openings the battle had made in the structure. Tetsuya clung to the railing he was holding, but another explosion inside the palace shook him free. He grabbed wildly for the broken railing that he had been trying to reach, but the railing snapped under the stress of the damage it had taken, and the young noble felt himself begin to fall. But before he could cry out, Renji's body crashed into his from the side, the force of his inertia carrying the two to a lower balcony, where they crashed down and landed in two groaning heaps.

"Damn, that hurt!" Renji swore, climbing onto his knees, "You okay?"

"Ugh," groaned Tetsuya, "Yes, I think so. Arigato, Renji."

"Heh, that was a little too close, ne?" Renji chuckled, looking back up to where the fire raged and the sounds of battle still floated out from the building.

The redhead unsealed the younger man's powers and broke the lock on the balcony doors they stood next to.

"You should be able to find your way out of here from the _inside_ now," he said, panting softly from exertion, "Get down there and stay with Fleabag until we finish dealing with your evil boyfriend."

Tetsuya nodded wordlessly and entered the room alongside Renji, watching as the redhead took a set of stairs leading upward. He sighed softly, longing to follow, but was all too aware that Byakuya had been right that his just healed body was not up to fighting. He stood for a moment, catching his breath, then turned for the stairway leading down and found himself facing a group of Kaoru's house guards.

"Do not move," the lead guard ordered, "Kaoru-sama has ordered us to remove you to a safer building."

Tetsuya's sapphire eyes darkened and his reiatsu sparked fitfully as it swelled around him.

"Over my dead body," he answered, summoning Re-kuhime, "The first man to lay hands on me is going to pay for it with his life!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Byakuya!" Renji called, flash stepping into the damaged, smoky room where the Kuchiki clan leader stood, searching the environs with anxious eyes, "Hey, uh, where's Lord Creepy?"

"I lost track of him in the smoke," admitted the noble, "Where is Tetsuya? Were you able to get him out of the palace?"

"He's on his way down now. I saw Fleabag waiting for him outside."

Byakuya scanned the room again and shook his head.

"I wanted to deal with Kaoru here, but I think as he has concealed himself for the moment, we should focus on getting my cousin to safety. After what he has done, his clan will not shield him. And the man will not be able to hide from me. He is going to pay for laying hands on my cousin."

"We'll make sure of that," agreed Renji, "I owe that guy a real ass kicking."

The two left the room and started through the smoke, down the stairs. They ran down several levels, but slid to a stop as they reached a landing where a group of house guards laid, beaten unconscious.

"I sense my cousin's handiwork," Byakuya said, an edge of pride in his voice at the number and power level of the guards Tetsuya had taken down.

"He did all that damage, beat up like he was?" asked Renji, sounding as pleased as he was surprised, "Remind me not to piss him off..."

"Let's just find him," said Byakuya starting down the stairs again.

The two blazed down the stairs, blasting aside the remaining guards that tried to block their path, and emerged in the courtyard at the front of the palace to find it deserted.

"Do you sense him?" asked Renji.

Byakuya shook his head.

"He didn't reach the courtyard," he answered, looking back at the burning palace, "Someone stopped him."

"But if they didn't come down..." Renji said, his voice faltering slightly as he regarded the almost fully involved structure.

An equine squeal led their eyes to where Arashi stood at the top of the mountain that housed the old palace. The stallion worked his way with delicate steps to a ledge, then flash stepped to one of the balconies. Kaoru appeared on the highest of the balconies, holding a somewhat battered, but still struggling Tetsuya against him.

"Kaoru, this is over!" cried Byakuya, "Let my cousin go!"

"If you want Tetsuya, you can come and try to take him from me, but I won't let you!" Kaoru yelled, "This man belongs to ME!"

His arm wrapped around the younger man's torso and his hand came to rest over the reiatsu chamber.

"The chamber inside Tetsuya's body and the decades of research conducted inside Itamigiri are my legacy, and I will not part with them willingly. If you want him back, then attack me. But realize that if you do, I will take Tetsuya with me when I die! The Mitsukai no Seitan Project is my brainchild. I will not let you take it from me!"

Kaoru broke off as Tetsuya twisted in his arms and struck a blow to his midsection.

"Let GO of me!" Tetsuya kicking him away.

Arashi loosed a pealing whinny and gathered himself for a running jump. He backed to the end of the balcony he was on, then charged forward as Tetsuya turned and struck another powerful blow to Kaoru's face, throwing him back against the glass doors of the balcony they were on.

Arashi reached the end of the balcony he was on and launched himself into the air, flash stepping and landing on the balcony beside Tetsuya.

"Great job, Fleabag!" yelled Renji from below, "Now get his ass down here in one piece and we'll officially be impressed.

Arashi gave a derisive snort as Tetsuya climbed onto his back. He turned to flash step away, but was frozen in place as Kaoru's reiatsu suddenly swelled and wrapped around them, and the clan leader's voice sounded.

"Ban kai, Jigoku no Maru, Inukaen!"

Tetsuya's eyes widened in terror, and he and Arashi instantly employed the strongest of their defenses.

"Nawaka shima!" cried Tetsuya, laying himself against Arashi's back as a sphere of hellfire enveloped the two.

"Tetsuya!" cried Byakuya, "Renji, your ban kai, quickly!"

"Ban kai!" yelled Renji, "Hihio, Zabimaru!"

The skeletal snake screeched as it roared to life and Byakuya and Renji climbed onto its back. They soared upward and towards the ledge, where Tetsuya's ice had enclosed his and Arashi's bodies to protect them from Kaoru's fire attack. Red-golden fire blazed all around them, warring with the ice shield and slowly weakening it. Kaoru stepped forward, pouring his strength into the attack and slowly overwhelming Tetsuya and Arashi's defenses. The last of the protective ice cracked, and Arashi backed to the edge of the balcony, loosing a blast of ice blades, as Tetsuya did the same. Still, Kaoru closed in on them, his zanpakutou raised menacingly and his reiatsu gathering again.

"You belong to me, Tetsuya," the clan leader said, more calmly, "And one way or another, you will come with me..."

"No!" cried Tetsuya, "Stay back! Don't come near us!"

"It is...still possible to give you what I promised you," Kaoru said, meeting Tetsuya's eyes meaningfully, "Come with me and we can go and take your Naoki's reiatsu and genetic samples. Tetsuya, I was telling the truth. I always intended that I would allow you to bear your friend's child, to continue his legacy, once you had delivered the angel for me."

"You're lying!" cried Tetsuya, fending off the instant jolt of emotion the man's words conjured in his heart, "And besides...Naoki is gone. He is gone and no matter how much I want him to live on. Your promise is a lie, and there is no reality to what you are saying. You just want me to stop fighting! And I will never do that. I will never stop fighting you. No matter where you take me and how far you drag me away, I will always fight you and keep on fighting you!"

He wrapped his hand around the pouch that held the heartstone, tears flooding his eyes.

"The only ones I will ever belong to are my cousin and Renji. They love me, Kaoru-sama, something that you would never do, no matter if I did give you the angel you wanted."

Kaoru lifted his anger-filled eyes to meet Tetsuya's for a moment, then he flash stepped forward, fire exploding out of his zanpakutou so quickly, Tetsuya and Arashi could do nothing to stop it. White light exploded around the noble and stallion, so blinding and heartshaking that neither could tell if he had been hit by Kaoru's attack or how damaged he might be. The two caught their breath in surprise as the whiteness cleared and they saw Kaoru staring in shock at where his blade tip had penetrated the pouch on Tetsuya's chest.

White light still flared around the clan leader and his sword, attacking him furiously, burning into his skin with its intensity.

"Wh-what is that?" Tetsuya whispered, white-faced as Kaoru staggered back, screaming, the white light still assaulting him.

_That white light!_

_It came from..._

_It feels like..._

_Naoki!_

_He...protected me!_

Kaoru screamed again, writhing as the white light wrapped around him and burned into his body. His zanpakutou shattered and his screams rang through the burning palace like firebells. His furious eyes found Tetsuya's paled face, and he launched himself at the younger man, firing a blazing kido attack to try to force Arashi off of the balcony, But before the attack could reach the spellbound man and the beast beneath him, the screeching skeletal snake crashed through the balcony doors, capturing Kaoru and carrying him backwards across the room.

"Hikotsu Taihou!" screamed Renji, sending a fiery blast from the snake's open mouth.

The fire struck Kaoru squarely as the clan leader's body crashed into the wall behind him, and the fire continued to roar from the snakes mouth until Kaoru's screams died away and the man's body was completely destroyed. The skeletal snake turned as the old palace tremored and shook. It slid back across the floor, gently capturing a stunned Arashi and Tetsuya in its teeth and carrying them clear as the palace's structure was finally overcome, and the structure began to collapse.

"Shit," panted Renji, "I think we brought the whole mountain down..."

Byakuya smiled and wrapped an arm around the redhead.

"But we rescued my cousin."

"And we really kicked ass, ne?" Renji added.

"Yes," Byakuya chuckled softly, kissing him, "We definitely kicked ass."

The skeletal snake carried the four down to an open field near the shattered mountain and set them down, then faded. Tetsuya slid down off of Arashi's back and curled into the embrace of his two rescuers, the three exchanging relieved kisses.

"Are you all right, watashi no itoko?" Byakuya asked softly.

Tetsuya met his eyes somewhat sadly as his hand finally released the pouch it had been clinging to.

"I am all right," he assured Byakuya, "But...it seems that the heartstone was destroyed."

He opened the top of the pouch, revealing where the stone had been broken and dissolved into white powder.

"How did that happen?" asked Renji.

Tetsuya managed a trembling smile.

"Kaoru-sama loosed a fire attack meant to throw Arashi and me off of the balcony and to burn us so that we could not save ourselves. His attack struck the pouch and shattered the stone. A white light came out of it and surrounded him, forcing him away from us..."

He paused for a moment, blinking back tears.

"He was always there for me...whenever I needed him," Tetsuya said softly, "But...I think he decided that from now on, I should entrust myself to the two of you. Not that I will ever forget, but...it really is time to move forward."

He curled himself into Byakuya's arms and closed his eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you, all of you, for coming for me. Thank you!" he whispered.

Byakuya held his shaking cousin close, his eyes and Renji's watching as fire and explosions brought the rest of the old palace and the mountains down.


	23. Belonging

**Chapter 23: Belonging**

**(Sorry this is shorter, but it had to be edited from the full version. I will have to post the unedited version later, due to a busy day. Thanks so very much to reviewers, whom I will thank more personally as soon as I have a moment to do so. Have a great day, everyone, and enjoy the chapter here, or the full version later this evening on Aarinfantasy . com or Archive of our own . org. Love you all!)**

Byakuya greeted the house guards at the manor gates, then followed the walkway at the edge of the gardens, to his bedroom door. The aged clan healer exited the room ahead of him and paused as he spotted the noble.

"How fares my cousin?" Byakuya asked.

The old healer smiled and shook his head.

"His body was in an absolutely frightful state, having borne the babies, then enduring the strains of battle. But he took to the healing well, and Abarai-san has not left his side for a moment, not even while he slept. Add to that, that your three attendants have been taking turns completely spoiling the young master with food and drink, warm baths and massage, and Tetsuya-san had no choice but to improve. He is much better, Byakuya-sama."

"Arigato, Michio," the clan leader said, nodding and entering the room.

A smile came to Byakuya's lips as he spotted Tetsuya curled up and comfortably sleeping beside a cooing Michiko, whose tiny fingers were busy exploring her sleeping father's cheek and hair. Renji sat on the other side of the squirming baby girl, holding the feisty Kisho, who was sucking at his bottle and squawking happily.

"Well, Renji," Byakuya said, smirking, "you are certainly embracing your more maternal side today, ne?"

"Eh, you know I'm a sucker for the little ones, though I'm glad I don't have to change them, especially the way this little guy 'expresses himself' after a good meal."

Byakuya chuckled softly, sitting down on the bed and picking up Michiko, who promptly gurgled and reached out to grab at his lips as he kissed her forehead.

"So, how did the clan meeting go?" Renji asked, glancing at Tetsuya as the younger man stirred and opened one sleepy blue eye.

"They came to a decision," Byakuya said, watching his cousin sit up and stretch languidly.

Renji and Tetsuya's eyes met the clan leader's questioningly.

"First, they commended you, Renji, for your diligence and success in helping me to secure Tetsuya's freedom from Kaoru. His clan has elected a new leader, who was quick to offer deepest apologies for the behavior of their former leader. It seems that their council had no part in his plans."

"That was some scary shit that creep cooked up," said Renji, shaking his head and tickling Kisho under the chin.

"Yes," Byakuya agreed, "Unohana taichou has reviewed the information that you rescued from the fire..."

"Information?" queried Tetusya, "When did you have time to look for that? As I recall, we were pretty involved with just staying alive and trying to escape that place."

"Ah, you remember when we fell through the floor, ne?" Renji asked.

Tetsuya nodded.

"Well, while you were up there dangling and getting dragged off by Lord Creepy, I got dumped into a room with a bunch of files and reports that turned out to be the missing information from the prison. I couldn't grab much, but..."

"But he did find enough to explain the truth about what Kaoru was doing in Itamigiri and after," finished Byakuya.

"So...Kaoru was the one who stole the files and information before the prison was raided..." said Tetsuya, accepting Kisho from Renji and holding him against his shoulder, patting the baby gently on the back until he burped loudly and closed his eyes.

"He was," said Byakuya, "He had help, of course, but he was the only one who knew the full truth of what he was trying to create. Unohana taichou's report said that, had he been successful in birthing this so called angel using Tetsuya, it had the potential to go out of control, causing great damage. And if it was successful in reproducing asexually..."

"There could have been a bunch of those things running around and wreaking havoc."

"Yes," agreed the clan leader, "If one being with such power would have been bad, more would likely have been devastating. It was dangerous research, but Kaoru pursued it recklessly for his own ends."

"Yeah," said Renji, smirking, "Well, we gave that son of a bitch an 'end,' ne?"

"A proper one," answered Byakuya, looking pleased.

"You cannot imagine the comfort it is to be able to put that part of the past completely behind me," said Tetsuya, a peaceful smile touching his lips.

The three left of speaking as Torio and Koji arrived and took the babies away to be changed. Byakuya closed the garden doors as they left, then moved into the dressing area and slipped out of his clothes and into a comfortable yukata. He walked back to the bed and slipped in beside Renji, placing the redhead in between the two nobles.

"So...Byakuya," said Renji, "You said that the council came to a decision about...?"

"Yes," said the clan leader, nodding as the other two men regarded him curiously, "It is the decision of the Kuchiki council that, because of his years of dedication to maintaining our clan's honor, as well as his success in 'finally' blessing the clan with an heir of my bloodline..."

"_Two_ possible heirs of your bloodline," added Renji, slipping one arm around Tetsuya and one around Byakuya.

"I stand corrected," the clan leader said, smiling, "The council has agreed to allow us a provision to induct Tetsuya into our marriage as a fully recognized spouse."

Byakuya's smile widened at the instant joy the announcement brought to his cousin's eyes.

"This pleases you, watashi no itoko?" he asked.

"It does," Tetsuya said a bit breathlessly, "It is a great honor, Byakuya. I couldn't be happier!"

"The marriage will take place here, at the manor. All of the subfamilies have already indicated they will have representatives in attendance. The full council will attend as well."

"That is going to be some party!" chuckled Renji, "But how are they going to put together an event like that in only four weeks? The planning for ours took months!"

"This is a fairly monumental occurrence," said Byakuya, "We will manage."

He glanced over at Tetsuya.

"But while we wait, I think that my cousin and I would like to offer you a token of our gratitude, Renji," Byakuya said, his smoky eyes blinking as they regarded the redhead.

"Huh?" queried Renji, "For what? I just..."

"You _just_ extended valiant effort in protecting my cousin as we fought Kaoru," Byakuya said, turning and offering Renji a deep, open-mouthed kiss.

"You also were the one who found the missing evidence that was stolen from Itamigiri," added Tetsuya, moving around behind him.

The younger man opened his yukata, then spread his thighs and knelt behind the redhead, pressing his body against Renji's warm back.

"Wh-whoa...!" exclaimed the redhead as Byakuya moved around in front of him and embraced him, nipping at his lips, then turning his head slightly to meet Tetsuya for a kiss of greeting.

Renji sighed and pressed back into Tetsuya's hands as the younger noble began to massage his shoulders and back. Tetsuya's lips released Byakuya's and sought the redhead's tattooed neck and shoulders as he continued to massage Renji's back. Renji gave a soft growl of approval and moved his tattooed bottom, rubbing against Tetsuya's awakening arousal and bringing a pretty blush to the younger man's face and throat.

"You sure you are rested up enough for this, Tetsuya?" the redhead asked between kisses as Byakuya plundered his mouth.

"_I_ have been completely spoiled for an entire week, Renji," the younger man answered, biting down on the redhead's neck, closing his eyes and sucking, "I am at full reiatsu and more than well enough to pursue...pleasure."

"Mmmmm," moaned Renji around a mouthful of Byakuya's sweet, marauding tongue, "Okay...I guess of you're..."

He broke off and made a gasp of surprise as Tetsuya pushed him forward and Byakuya laid back and pulled the redhead down on top of him. The clan leader opened his thighs wide, pushing his hips upward and rubbing heatedly against Renji. The redhead caught his breath as Tetsuya's lips and tongue teased the tattoos on his upper back and the younger man's privates caressed his backside.

"Hey, ah..." Renji said, a hint of nervousness in his voice, "You know what you're doing back there? I mean, you're still a little..._AH_..."

He sucked in a surprised breath as Tetsuya began to prepare him.

"I managed to achieve ban kai under my cousin's direction," Tetsuya breathed hotly against Renji's shoulder, "My powers of observation are sufficient to keep me from hurting you..._unintentionally_ anyway..."

"Hah..." Renji chuckled, swallowing nervously, "You're not holding a grudge about me being a little rough with you that first time, ne?"

"Of course not," answered Tetsuya, making a line of kisses up to Renji's flushed earlobe, then attacking it hungrily, "_However_, my knowledge of male on male intercourse being more observational, I might have to make adjustments and corrections as I go. But I assure you, I do learn quickly. Just let me know if I inflict any pain."

"And I can certainly offer you proper distraction," Byakuya said, smirking and guiding Renji to his entrance. Renji groaned restlessly and moved his hips to increase the pleasant friction. Behind him, Tetsuya continued to prepare him, making him flinch and arch his back, and his heart quicken as the younger man's tongue danced over his tattoos, leaving him dry-mouthed and breathless. Tetsuya found the bundle of nerves inside the redhead, making him moan more wantonly and raise his hips to meet his younger lover's thrusting digits. Sweat broke out on his skin and he shivered in delight at the mingled feeling of being touched so deeply inside and rubbing warmly against Byakuya's swollen member. He pushed back hard, gasping at the shock of pleasure that resulted, then, he positioned himself at Byakuya's entrance. Tetsuya shifted behind him, preparing to enter the redhead's body. He began a series of short, careful thrusts that embedded him in Renji's prepared bottom and, at the same time, pushed Renji into Byakuya's body. Byakuya quivered and opened his legs wider, moaning and closing his eyes as Renji penetrated him.

The three stopped and waited, exchanging hot, wet kisses as their bodies adjusted, then Tetsuya grabbed Renji's lovely, tattooed bottom with both hands and began to move.

"Oh my god!" gasped Renji, his eyes rolling at the feeling of being caught between his two beautiful lovers...penetrating, and at the same time being penetrated, "Oh my god...oh...!"

He couldn't decide what felt better...thrusting, himself or letting Tetsuya's powerful movements push him deeper into Byakuya's body...tasting Byakuya's sweet mouth or feeling the sharp nips and hard suction of Tetsuya's feistier mouth on his neck and shoulders.

Tetsuya flattened himself against Renji's back, thrusting hard and fast, and moaning so deliciously into Renji's ear that the redhead felt a warning twitch at the sound. Beneath him, Byakuya raised his hips to meet Renji's body as it crashed heatedly into his, making the redhead strike the pleasure center inside him and causing both men to moan almost scandalously and clench at each other.

Renji loosed a howl of pleasure as Tetsuya screamed in completion, his slender body quaking against Renji's muscular back as his seething heat filled the redhead. The intensity of it sent Renji careening into orgasm and coaxed a lovely, moaning gasp of pleasure from Byakuya as his release pulsed out onto his and Renji's sweat-dampened skin.

Tetsuya collapsed onto Renji's back with a decidedly lusty groan, making Renji chuckle as his body fell onto Byakuya's. The three remained entrenched in each others' bodies, panting and exchanging kisses as their riled bodies slowly calmed.

"H-holy hell!" exclaimed Renji, appreciatively, "If we were training, that would be like reaching a whole new level of ban kai."

He turned and threw Tetsuya down on the bed, pinning him on his back and attacking his mouth with kisses, while his fiery red-brown eyes glared erotically into Tetsuya's hazier sapphire orbs.

"I think I owe you an apology," he chuckled against Tetsuya's lips as Byakuya turned and joined him in his loving assault on the younger man, "You keep surprising me in all kinds of good ways, Tetsuya."

He laughed heartily at the blush he brought to Tetsuya's cheeks and throat, then moved forward to kiss and caress both areas. He joined Byakuya in subjecting their lover to a full body barrage of hot, damp kisses. Tetsuya writhed and moaned, at the mercy of their searching fingers and mouths, lifting his hips brazenly as both of the other men's fingers began to prepare him.

Renji dragged the younger man to his knees and pressed up against his back, rubbing against the younger man and teasing his erect, pink nipples while Byakuya fed him a flurry of steamy kisses and bit down warmly on his cousin's soft throat. Tetsuya's slim body shook with arousal and his member twitched and leaked furiously.

Byakuya moved back slightly and sank his fingers into his younger cousin's silken hair, caressing and then tightening, and guiding Tetsuya's mouth to his swollen member. He lowered his head, panting and closing his eyes as he began thrusting carefully into Tetsuya's wanton mouth.

The younger noble flinched and gasped as Renji's hands clenched his bottom, and the redhead began to enter him. He made a sound of surprise and looked up at Byakuya a moment later as Byakuya slipped something over his head and laid it around his cousin's neck.

"A...a...?" Tetsuya panted questioningly, staring at the item, "B-but...?"

Byakuya smiled and tousled his cousin's hair, then began to guide him back to the clan leader's waiting member.

"You are still recovering," he said quietly, "Unohana taichou gave me that charm to protect you from pregnancy until we are prepared to have more children."

Tetsuya chuckled softly.

"I don't mind pregnancy," he sighed, "But perhaps you are right...perhaps waiting would be..."

He broke off, catching his breath as Renji began thrusting, and Byakuya made any more words impossible by busying his mouth elsewhere. Tetsuya raised his bottom and lowered his head, caught between his two lovers as Renji's thrusting fell into harmony with Byakuya's and the three moaned together in rising pleasure. Tetsuya glanced up and smiled at the serene look on Byakuya's face at the pleasure that the younger man was giving him. Behind him, Renji's hand caressed his blushing bottom and the redhead's eyes rolled back in pleasure as he thrust deeply into the younger man's body, stimulating the pleasure center inside Tetsuya until he was overcome, and surrendered to bliss with a shuddering groan. His seed spilled out onto the bed as Byakuya and Renji's heat filled him at both ends in hot, wonderful pulses.

Tetsuya's head spun beautifully, and he curled into his two lovers' arms as the three dropped down together to rest their sweaty, entangled bodies. And the best part, he thought, of their joining, was that now he entertained no thought of needing to leave...of being an invader in their bed. He felt the deep, comforting feeling of _belonging _in that environment, in sharing the intense pleasures and breathtaking moments of their shared love.

Tetsuya closed his eyes and began to drift off, enjoying the feeling of sprawling on Renji's chest, feeling the pounding of the redhead's heart beneath his breast, and the lovely tickle of Byakuya's hair and warm breath against the back of his shoulder.

And as he fell asleep, he no longer felt the lingering weight of his past...only the promise of a bright and happy future.


	24. The Giving of Honor

**Chapter 24: The Giving of Honor**

**(Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading and loving this story. After much consideration, I have decided to go ahead with a sequel, which is coming soon. My deepest thanks to reviewers Mina Kye (I have to split the wedding and reception/wedding night into two chapters, so here's the wedding!), Crazyfan42 (Keep the tissues handy for the sweetness in this chapter and the love in the next!), several anonymous readers, Yamalover (Yes, a wedding is here, and a sequel is in the works), Autheane (More hot stuff will appear in the next chapter. I am still loading this story onto AO3 and Aarinfantasy, so the uncensored version of last chapter will be along soon!), ByaltaSensei (This chapter covers the wedding and the next will bleed you dry, consored or not!), Princess Moon Shadow, Fuyublue (You will get another chapter or two, and a sequel!), Hieizzz (There will be a wedding and consummation in this story and another Tet pregnancy in the sequel to this!), Firebirdever (That uncensored version will be there soon!), Meggels (I'm full of surprises, like the one Tetsuya is about to get!), Miyuko-Matsuda (I will only say that there will be a sequel, but will keep quiet on what will play out...except to confirm a Tet pregnancy.), and DragonPrincess01 (Here is more, and more is coming soon!). Enjoy the chapter!) **

Tetsuya knelt silently at Naoki's graveside, the small blue satin pouch in his hands and a peaceful smile on his lips. He leaned forward to dig a small hole in front of the shining granite marker, then slowly lowered the pouch containing the remains of the heartstone, into the opening in the ground. He filled in the hole, then remained on his knees, still smiling as he closed his eyes and reached out to his lost love.

"Once again," he said softly, "I am giving you my heart, Naoki. I know that it looks as though it has been shattered, but in truth, even shattered and broken as it was when we knew each other, my heart has truly healed."

He paused, opening his eyes and reaching out to touch the letters of Naoki's name.

"I am getting married today. But for me, it will be for the second time. The first marriage of my heart was to you, Naoki. We did not need their blessing, nor their permission to belong to each other. We only needed the blessing of what we felt, the permission our hearts granted to feel that love that survived, despite everything. And even though you are gone from this world, you live ever on in my heart. You helped me to survive and to grow strong so that I could find my way to happiness, even after we lost each other. The way has been difficult, and the hurts have been many and deep...but I am here now...and I have you to thank for that. I will continue to come to you here often...and to remember always why I have the happiness that exists around me now."

He bowed his head and closed his eyes again.

"I am honored with the love of not one, but two wonderful men...Byakuya, a broad seeing man with a great and noble heart, one that sees the beauty in all...and Renji, a fun loving friend and a ferocious fighter. Each is, in his own way unique. And together, they make up my future, Naoki. I see it every time we make love. It is in their eyes, in the touches we exchange, and in the beautiful words they say to me that slowly erase my memories of all of the hurtful words I heard before. Slowly, Itamigiri is disappearing from my mind. But though it does, do not worry that you will disappear with it. I will keep you always in my heart, and in that way, you will go on."

He paused as the sound of a breaking twig announced the arrival of someone else. He turned and smiled as Byakuya and Renji joined him next to Naoki's grave.

"We are sorry to intrude, watashi no itoko," Byakuya said softly.

"You are not intruding," Tetsuya said, smiling warmly at them, "although, it is supposed to be bad luck to see your future spouse so soon before the wedding."

"Yeah," said Renji, "We know that, but we...really wanted to give you something...in honor of our wedding."

"Isn't it tradition to save the opening of gifts until after we walk down the aisle together?" Tetsuya asked, smirking.

"It is," said Byakuya, "So we will not actually give you this gift yet, but..."

"It is something so unbelievable," said Renji, breaking in before he could stop himself, "that we have to tell you now. We only just found out that it was possible to give this to you."

"What is it?" Tetsuya asked, looking from one man to the other, curiously.

Renji stepped forward and slipped his hands into the younger man's, looking down into his eyes with deep affection.

"You...remember that I found the information that had been stolen from Itamigiri?" Renji asked.

Tetsuya's eyes widened, the hint of hope rising in his lovely sapphire eyes. He blinked to restore order to his quickened heart and swallowed hard, nodding. He didn't trust his voice to speak.

"That information...isn't all that I found there," Renji went on.

Tetsuya sucked in a painful breath and covered his mouth with a shaking hand, not daring to hope.

"Tetsuya," Byakuya said softly, "what Renji is trying to tell you is that...he found something that would be of great meaning to you."

"Yeah," Renji said, his eyes tearing, "I can see that you already suspect what I'll say."

"N-no..." Tetsuya said in a shaky voice, his eyes filling with tears, "B-because something so beautiful could never happen to me. I..."

"Then you knew...about the records they kept...and the reiatsu and genetic materials?" Byakuya asked.

A tear broke free and ran down Tetsuya's shocked face.

"K-kaoru-sama told me," he admitted softly, "He...used it to lure me to him. I didn't know if it was real or not. But he said that if I..."

He broke off for a moment, reeling. Instantly, Renji wrapped his arms around their stunned lover and brought Tetsuya's head to rest on his shoulder. Tetsuya dissolved into silent tears, resting against Renji and shivering softly under his hands. Gradually, he calmed and was able to continue.

"Kaoru-sama told me that if I agreed to marry him, and to give him his Atsushi's child, then he would reciprocate by then letting me be impregnated with Naoki's child."

Tetsuya loosed himself from Renji's arms and turned back to look down at Naoki's grave.

"It was difficult," he went on, "But...inside, I knew that he would never follow through, even if the materials existed. I finally...when we were in the palace and he tried to take me by force, I finally found the strength to act, despite knowing that Kaoru-sama, if he truly had Naoki's reiatsu and genetic materials, would just destroy them to punish me. I couldn't let him go through with his plans. I couldn't give myself to that man...not for _any_ reason!"

He turned to look up into Byakuya's calm, sad eyes.

"I was prepared to lose this," he said, tears filling his eyes again, "But you mean to tell me...that it is...possible?"

Renji placed his hands on Tetsuya's face and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Unohana taichou confirmed it this morning," said Renji, "So...after we get married and get all of the partying out of the way, Byakuya and I are going to show our gratitude to your lover...for taking care of you...s-so that Byakuya could find you and bring you into our lives."

"Your presence in our lives is a precious gift," said Byakuya, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around the other two men, "and we think it only right to honor the one who fell, so that you could live."

Tetsuya caught his breath softly, and his shaking legs finally gave way. Byakuya and Renji lowered themselves to their knees with him, holding him tightly as he surrendered to tears again.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya-sama!" he said breathlessly, "I promise you, I am not unhappy. There are no words for what I feel, but I assure you, it is like I have just looked into heaven. I have seen my lover's eyes and they are happy. And now, I can give something back for what he did for me. I have never felt so blessed."

"Renji and I will have our reiatsu fused with his," Byakuya explained, "so that we can complete the bonding necessary to birth the child, but all of the genetic material will be yours and his. Our reiatsu may affect your child's powers, but his or her physical features will be derived from the two of you."

Tetsuya sniffed softly and took a steadying breath, reaching up to wipe his tears away, but found his slender hand captured gently by a bigger, rougher skinned hand, and warm, red-brown eyes looking down into his.

"Don't hide that," Renji whispered, kissing him, "We want to see you so happy that you cry from the joy of it. That's how we'll know that this was the right thing to do."

Tetsuya smiled and nodded, then sighed and leaned against the two, letting the promise of what they had said wash over him. Peace flooded his turbulent heart, and calm filled his body and mind. And when he finally stood, there was nothing dark, he thought, left in any part of him. Byakuya and Renji rose with him, waiting expectantly.

"It is getting late," he said softly, meeting the other two men's eyes and smiling, "We should go back and prepare."

"Yes," agreed Byakuya, "It is nearly time."

Renji grinned as Tetsuya laced his fingers together with theirs and the three began to walk back towards the manor.

"This is going to be one hell of a party," he laughed, "Tetsuya, I hope you know how to dance because I'm going to tire the both of you out!"

"And then, you can dance with Arashi," suggested Tetsuya.

Renji's eyes widened.

"What? You mean, Fleabag can dance?" he asked.

Tetsuya nodded.

"Quite well for a four legged beast."

Renji shook his head, chuckling.

"This I've got to see!"

Behind them, a soft white glow rose up from the place where Tetsuya had buried the remains of the heartstone. It resolved slowly into the image of a slender, brown-eyed youth, who now wore the small satin pouch around his throat.

_Thank you, Tetsuya. I am honored to have been loved by you. Our child will be beautiful, I know. And I can rest peacefully, knowing that wherever we are, our love lives on in our little one. Goodbye, watashi no koi. Though my heart rests, it is never far from yours._

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya stood quietly as Akio finished weaving the slender braid that ran down the left side of his face, and set the small, blue white and silver clip in place at the end. He looked over the noble's royal blue and white formal kimono, then stepped back and observed him quietly for a moment.

"You look wonderful, sir," the youth said, smiling, "I will tell Byakuya-sama that you are ready."

"Just a moment," said a voice from near the doorway.

"Torio, Koji?" Tetsuya queried, "One would think that you would be far too busy for a social call on such a day."

"We are," laughed Torio, "so we won't stay."

"But we wanted to give you something...a wedding gift from the three of us."

The three attendants moved closer and Torio handed Tetsuya a medium sized wrapped package. Tetsuya accepted the package with a curious smile.

"You didn't have to do this," he said, shaking his head, "but, I am grateful. Thank you."

"Go ahead. Open it," Koji urged him.

The attendants smiled widely as Tetsuya unwrapped and then opened the box and looked inside. He made a soft sound of surprise, and a blush rose on his cheeks as he lifted the black silk yukata he had tried on at the kimono shop, out of the box.

"Oh...!" he managed, his blush deepening.

"I think he's stunned," laughed Torio.

"It is for tonight," said Koji said, giving Tetsuya a wink.

"He _knows _that, you nitwit!" said Torio, giving the other youth a disapproving glare.

"That's why he's blushing and his tongue is tied," added Akio.

"He's not going to be the one left speechless tonight if he wears _that_!" exclaimed Koji, earning a smack from his elder brother.

"We thought that you would want something special for the occasion," said Torio, "We are very happy for the three of you Tetsuya-san."

"Thank you...thank you so much!" Tetsuya said, embracing the three one by one.

"Come now, your three!" said the stern voice of the household's lead attendant, "And bring Tetsuya-san. It is time. They are starting!"

Torio and Koji flash stepped out of the room, and Akio took Tetsuya's hand and led him out onto the wooden walkway. They stepped off the walkway and made their way across the beautifully decorated gardens, pausing as they reached the end of the wedding aisle. A smile came to Tetsuya's lips as the attendant set his hand on Arashi's shoulder, and the stallion walked slowly forward with him as the wedding march played. The guests stood at the sound of the music, and their eyes watched as horse and master proceeded up the aisle to where Byakuya and Renji waited with the wedding party on a raised platform. The council of elders stood in a semi-circle around them, with Head Elder Nori presiding.

Tetsuya reached the front of the platform, where Byakuya and Renji waited, and Arashi captured one of Tetsuya's hands and offered it to Byakuya, then set the other in Renji's. He nuzzled Tetsuya's cheek affectionately, then backed away, leaving the three hand in hand as they climbed the steps and approached the head elder.

"Welcome," said the head elder, "We gather today to bless the joining of these three men in holy matrimony. Although it is not usually our way to embrace a marriage of three, this ceremony does proper honor to the gifts that their combined efforts have given our clan."

Rukia and Ichigo, who stood on the podium with the rest of the wedding party, turned the babies in their arms to look out at the gathered Kuchiki relatives and their friends.

"Byakuya-sama, Renji-san and Tetsuya-san have asked to give their promises personally. Each will do so now, before being given the official blessing of the elders.

Byakuya nodded briefly.

"I had thought, when I stood before you to marry Renji, that I could never be happier, that I could never know a love so powerful as what I felt inside then. And indeed, my love for Abarai Renji continues to shine every bit as brightly. But my heart has been surprised by the binding of another heart to ours...one I had never anticipated. When my forces stormed Itamigiri, and I first encountered my cousin, Tetsuya, I knew that he was special. As he settled into my household and trained alongside me, he continued to express those unique qualities that caught my attention that first day. He grew to shine brightly, breaking through barriers and hewing out a place of honor amongst us. But he did not stop there. He offered himself as a vessel to give us the two lovely children you see here, and in so doing, he has won a place in my heart and Renji's. The only proper way to honor him, is to officially make him a part of our bond. Tetsuya, I offer you my hand and my heart in marriage. I promise to love, honor and cherish you for as long as we live and breathe, to care for you always, and to share all of the brightness and darkness of life with you."

He glanced up at Renji, and the redhead smiled.

"I don't think there's been a day," he said, looking into Tetsuya's eyes, "that Kuchiki Tetsuya has _not_ surprised me, in one way or another. He has a beautiful innocence about him, that just seems like it couldn't be, when you consider what he has been through in the past. If it was hard for me, growing up in Inuzuri, it must have been hell growing up in that prison, never knowing if he would someday walk away a free man. But he did. And he came out of that place, not bitter and broken, but determined to make a place for himself, and to protect and defend the person who opened that doorway for him. Tetsuya's heart rests on love and loyalty, strength and passion. He wields his sword with unending resolve to protect what is most important...the ones he loves, and who return that love in full. Tetsuya, I am proud to offer my hand and my heart to you in marriage. I promise to love, honor and cherish you for as long as we live and breathe, to care for you always, and to share all of the brightness and darkness of life with you."

"Arigato, Byakuya-sama and Renji-san. I am so grateful to both of you. To my cousin, for rescuing me from the darkness of Itamigiri, and to Renji-san for extending his friendship and love to me without hesitation. It is an honor and a comfort to be loved by two such people. And I cannot express what I feel at being invited to join them in the bonds of marriage. I never expected to be surrounded by such love, to have the honor of bearing my cousin's heir, to be embraced wholeheartedly like this. Byakuya-sama, Renji-san, I am proud to offer my hand and my heart to you in marriage. I promise to love, honor and cherish you for as long as we live and breathe, to care for you always, and to share all of the brightness and darkness of life with you."

The three waited quietly as Rukia stepped forward, carrying Kisho, who held a small white, gold-trimmed pillow with the three wedding rings attached to it. She waited as Nori gently bound Byakuya, Renji and Tetsuya's hands together with the ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu, then set one ring on each of their ring fingers. He placed a palm over their bound hands and bowed his head, speaking the words of sealing.

"Byakuya-sama, Renji-san and Tetsuya-san, it is my solemn duty to offer you the blessing of the Kuchiki elders, and the admonition to hold true to the laws and rules of our clan. With this blessing, I declare you partners in life, bonded in love, made one in heart, mind and body by this union. I invite you to exchange a kiss as a token of your commitment to each other."

He released their hands and stepped back as the three embraced and met in the middle for a lovely, lingering three way kiss. They released each other and stepped back, smiling. They walked down the podium steps and walked back down the aisle, hand in hand, followed by Arashi, then the wedding party and the Kuchiki elders. As they walked, Renji squeezed Tetsuya's hand and grinned at him playfully.

"I'm glad that part's over," he whispered, "Now, we can get to the fun part!"

"Actually," Byakuya said, turning one gray eye towards the two, "I am looking forward to what happens _after that_."

Renji laughed softly and Tetsuya blushed as the three headed across the gardens to the reception area.


	25. Champagne and New Beginnings

**Chapter 25: Champagne and New Beginnings**

"Okay," laughed Renji, his eyes twinkling and his manner relaxed after indulging in a bit of champagne, "so show me how this works. How do you make that fleabag horse of yours dance?"

"You only have to ask properly," Tetsuya said, smiling.

He turned to the stallion, who stood in the dancing area, carefully apart from the other dancers. Byakuya handed Renji another glass of champagne and slipped an arm around him as Tetsuya approached the stallion and studied the lovely ribbons that had been woven into his mane and tail.

"You look enchanting tonight, Arashi," he said, bowing respectfully, "May I have this dance?"

Byakuya smirked and Renji suppressed a slightly inebriated giggle as the stallion lowered his head and upper body in a formal, equine bow.

_Of course, Master. And may I say that you look quite winning yourself?_

"Okay," chuckled Renji, "Are they dancing or going for a full seduction, here...'cause I'm gettin' turned on by this. Are you turned on, Bya?"

"What did you call me?" Byakuya said, frowning and raising his reiatsu.

"Erm..." Renji mumbled.

"I'll assume it's the liquor talking...this time," said the noble, glowering.

"Whew, thanks Byakuya," the redhead sighed in relief, "Wouldn't want to earn one of those dastardly punishments of yours, y'know."

"Punishments?" Tetsuya said, blinking.

Byakuya smiled sedately.

"We will get to that later," he said seductively, making Renji shift and squirm uncomfortably, "You were demonstrating?"

"Ah yes," Tetsuya said, returning his attention to the stallion, "Come, Arashi."

He stepped forward and placed his palms on the stallion's sleek shoulders, leaving space between them.

"Now, remember not to step on my toes," Tetsuya warned the beast playfully, "I will take revenge this time!"

_You should mind where you place your feet..._

The two paused for a moment as the song that was playing ended and a sweet, soulful tune began to play. Arashi nuzzled Tetsuya's cheek affectionately as the blue eyed shinigami stepped to the side, and the stallion moved easily with him, turning his body in anticipation, nudging Tetsuya into a pretty spin that fluttered the ends of his long, wavy hair and silken kimono, then stepping forward to meet him again. The two moved in perfect time to the music, stepping and turning together as Byakuya and Renji observed appreciatively and other guests began to turn and look.

"That's great," Renji laughed, "but can he do the Cha-Cha?"

Tetsuya brought the two to a stop and looked into the stallion's eyes for a moment, then demonstrated the steps and stepped back. Renji descended into uncontrolled giggles and the guests around them laughed gaily and applauded as the stallion mimicked the steps that his shinigami master had shown him in a four footed facsimile. Arashi tossed his head, then bowed, earning another round of applause.

"I think he rather enjoys being the center of attention," commented Byakuya, "And as we have seen to our obligations for the night, perhaps we should leave him to entertain the late-staying guests and retire to our room?"

"Hmmm," said Renji, admiring Tetsuya's fluttering hair and lovely kimono, "Maybe you're right. We have to welcome our new spouse into our marriage properly, ne?"

Tetsuya blushed.

"Renji..."

"I think he is right," agreed the clan leader, meeting his cousin's eyes meaningfully, "At very least, we should retire to our room before Renji is overcome by the champagne."

Tetsuya's blush deepened as Byakuya moved to one side of him and Renji to the other, each slipping an arm around the younger man as they walked to the bedroom together. They reached the walkway and were met by Torio and Koji, who stole Tetsuya away from them.

"We'll give him right back," Koji laughed, "Please, go and make yourselves comfortable."

Smiling and shaking their heads in amusement, Byakuya and Renji entered their bedroom and moved into the dressing area. They shed their wedding clothes and wrapped their bodies in light yukatas, Renji choosing one with swirls of brown and hunter green and Byakuya opting for one that was a dark, lovely red. They left the dressing area and walked to the bed, sliding in and setting their champagne on the nightstand, then warming each other with sweet, inductive kisses as they waited for their newlywed mate. Several minutes later, they heard a delicate step on the wooden walkway outside the room, then Tetsuya appeared in the moonlit doorway, making his two waiting husbands catch their breath in surprise.

The moon captured and lit tiny, midnight blue glittering lines on the silken surface of the deep black yukata he wore, gently accenting the lovely curves of shoulder, breast and thigh and setting off the younger man's wide blue eyes. His wavy, raven black hair fell loosely around his shoulders, looking light and feathery against soft, pale skin, and his face and throat were still blushing. He stood silently for a moment, waiting.

Byakuya and Renji smiled and each extended a welcoming hand.

"Holy hell!" Renji breathed appreciatively, "That's just..."

"Delectable," Byakuya said warmly, "Come, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya accepted their extended hands and let himself be guided onto the bed, where Byakuya positioned him on his knees with the clan leader in front of him and Renji at his back. Renji opened his yukata and rose up, pressing against the younger man's clothed back, sliding his arms around Tetsuya from behind and curling his head around to meet the other two men and a gentle kiss of greeting. Byakuya and Renji each took hold of one loose end of the tie at Tetsuya's slender waist and pulled gently, opening his yukata.

"Where in the hell did you get this?" Renji asked, his cock hardening at the silken feel of the material as he rubbed against it, "What, does it have a sexual stimulant of some kind in the material? Cause I'm hard as a rock and we haven't even done anything!"

He licked Tetsuya's earlobe, making it flush, and he felt the younger man shiver softly.

"I don't know whether to take it off or to have you keep it on..."

"On...I think, but off the shoulders..." Byakuya said, sliding the material down off of his cousin's shoulders, then slipping his arms around Tetsuya and caressing his firm, white bottom beneath the silken material, "At least for now."

"Mmmm..." Tetsuya sighed into the clan leader's mouth as Renji's hardened member pressed into the small of his back and the redhead's hot mouth attacked the pale flesh of Tetsuya's throat, "Ah...!"

Byakuya's hips moved slowly as he rubbed his damp, thick erection against the younger noble's, making Tetsuya pant softly in anticipation and bury his pretty face in his cousin's shoulder. Byakuya attacked the sweet flesh on the side of Tetsuya's throat that Renji was not busy with, making Tetsuya yield a lusty, shuddering moan, so provocative that the other two men's piqued erections twitched and leaked hungrily in response. Renji slid his hand around Tetsuya's sweat dampened hip and wrapped it around the younger noble's hardened arousal, squeezing out pearly fluid from the tip and spreading it all along the satiny head and long, thick shaft, then stroking its length and pausing to tease the leaking slit with eager fingertips. Tetsuya groaned and thrust into Renji's hand, hardly noticing when Byakuya wet his fingers in Renji's mouth and pushed the first into Tetsuya's tight entrance. Byakuya's mouth fastened on his cousin's again, his tongue thrusting in deeply and pleasuring the soft surfaces as Renji's hand held Tetsuya's slick member more firmly, stroking harder and faster, and Byakuya slipped a second finger into Tetsuya's damp entrance.

Tetsuya gasped and panted feverishly as Byakuya fingers found a sensitive place inside him and stimulated it gently...teasingly. He thrust harder into Tetsuya's salivating mouth, his tongue capturing and curling provocatively around his cousin's as the clan leader pushed a third finger inside him and pumped them in and out.

"Oh kami..." panted Tetsuya, quivering at the intensity of sensation that gripped him inside and out.

His eyelids fluttered and he fell back against Renji, still moving his hips in response to the heavy physical contact. Renji straightened behind Tetsuya, dragging him higher onto his knees as Byakuya's fingers slid out of him and the older noble positioned his cousin over his very aroused member. Renji changed the angle of his hips slightly, waiting as Byakuya entered his cousin, then slipping his fingers inside along with Byakuya's hardness.

"Wh-what are you...?" Tetsuya moaned, looking unsettled.

Byakuya distracted him quickly with kisses as Renji's fingers and Byakuya slowly thrusting member continued to prepare him. They waited until Tetsuya seemed to relax slightly and the tension around Byakuya's member and Renji's probing fingers decreased. Then Renji shifted and brought the slick, wet head of his erect penis to Tetsuya's prepared bottom.

"N-n..." Tetsuya moaned, closing his eyes and tensing around Byakuya's still slowly thrusting cock.

Byakuya's mouth captured Tetsuya's again and Renji's lips touched the younger man's earlobe gently.

"Relax. I'll go slowly. I promise, we won't hurt you."

Tetsuya glanced down at where Byakuya's hands caressed his where they tightly clenched the clan leader's yukata, and he made a soft, anxious sound of amusement and loosened them.

"I am sorry," he whispered shakily, "It is just that..."

"We know," Byakuya breathed against his lips, "This is new territory for you. As Renji said, we will go slowly."

The words seemed to bolster the younger man, and he relaxed into his lovers' hands, enjoying Byakuya's distracting kisses and touches as Renji very slowly and carefully began to enter him as well. Byakuya leaned back against a large pile of pillows, angling himself slightly and allowing Tetsuya to rest on top of him as Renji continued to work his way inside.

Tetsuya's heart throbbed fitfully and he couldn't help continuing to feel nervous as his barriers slowly widened and gave way to let Renji slide the rest of the way inside. him. Tetsuya made a sound of pain, and was immediately soothed by a barrage of warm kisses on his face, throat and the back of his neck.

"It's okay now," Renji whispered, "It's in."

Tetsuya barely had the presence of mind to nod and make a sound of acknowledgement. He groaned more huskily as the two men inside him exchanged several deep, melting kisses, then looking into each others' eyes and coordinating their motions, began to move. Tetsuya shuddered and clung to Byakuya's chest, overwhelmed by the heady sensation of being so very full. Byakuya and Renji moaned in bliss as their cocks slid along each other's lengths, one pushing in as the other slid partway out, then slid back in deeper again.

"Oh...!" Tetsuya cried, tightening his hands on Byakuya's shoulders and pushing his hips down to deepen and intensify the contact with the two hard members that had penetrated him, "Oh gods! Bya...kuya! R-renji! It...it feels so...so good!"

Reassured by their lover's heated exclamations, the clan leader and his red haired lover, thrust in deeper and moved their hips more swiftly, making Tetsuya moan loudly and writhe hypnotically where he was trapped between their bodies and impaled by both. His moans rose into hard, passionate exclamations, then screams of pleasure as the hot coil in his belly snapped and he came violently onto his and Byakuya's sweat dampened abdomens. Tetsuya gave a howl of mingled pleasure and pain as his two lovers climaxed together, firing scathing heat far into his core and leaving him a sweating, trembling wreck on Byakuya's chest.

"Oh my god!" Renji sighed, his eyelids fluttering and his head spinning with an odd blend of slight drunkenness and release, "Th-that was..._amazing_!"

"Are you all right?" Byakuya asked softly, running his fingers gently through his exhausted cousin's hair and kissing his flushed cheek and throat.

"I am better than all right," Tetsuya whispered, leaving his eyes closed, "I never knew that love could be like this...could make me feel so full, so warm inside, so alive! Arigatou, Byakuya. Arigatou, Renji...truly. I have never felt so loved. Not ever! Your love is such a precious gift!"

"You are the one who has given us the greatest of gifts, Tetsuya," Byakuya whispered back, kissing his eyes, nose, then lips.

"Our children are...so beautiful, yes!" Tetsuya agreed enthusiastically.

Renji grinned and swatted the younger noble playfully on his plundered bottom.

"But he wasn't just talking about our children, _baka_!" he gently scolded Tetsuya, "He meant _you_. It's funny. When Byakuya and I fell in love and got married, I never would have thought that anyone else would fit into that picture. But now, I can't imagine Byakuya and me without you. Aishiteru yo, Tetsuya!"

The three men fell into a warm, prolonged exchange of kisses, then fell into a deep sleep with their bodies lazily entangled.

XXXXXXXXXX

(One month later)

Tetsuya rose slowly out of sleep, the gentle ache of the last night's lovemaking still with him as he groaned and rolled over.

"Ah, I've overslept," he sighed, finding himself alone and a note from Byakuya indicating that he and Renji had left for the sixth division.

He slid out of bed and walked, naked, into the dressing area, where Koji met him with a smile of greeting and dressed him in a soft blue yukata. Then, the two left the bedroom, talking softly as they headed for the bathing house.

"Tetsuya-san," Koji said, looking around to make sure they were alone, "I don't mean to pry, but..."

Tetsuya smiled.

"We sensed the presence of a new reiatsu in the chamber inside me this morning," Tetsuya whispered back.

Koji's face lit sweetly with happiness.

"I am...so very happy for you, Tetsuya-san! It is like a fairy tale, no? I mean, it did begin very sadly for you, but now..."

"Now, I have more than I could have imagined," Tetsuya said, smiling, "And it is time for me to give something back to the person who protected me before I ever came into Byakuya and Renji's lives. I am so glad that I am going to be able to do that. It is sad that Naoki is not here to enjoy this with me, but I know that he watches over me. And he will watch over our child too."

"Of course he will," agreed Koji, as they reached the bathing room and undressed again.

Tetsuya stood quietly under the waterfall, a sweet, contented expression on his lovely face as Koji bathed him, then walked back to the edge of the bathing pool and dried and dressed him in his dark blue house security uniform.

"I suppose we'll need to alter this again before too long," he sighed.

"Oh...I don't think so," said Koji, "You see, when you were pregnant before, I had new ones made as we altered the old at each stage of your pregnancy. I have a whole set of different sizes for the duration."

Tetsuya laughed easily.

"Were you hoping that I would bear more children?" he asked, "Two is already a handful for the three of us, and we even have help! I can't imagine what will happen when this one is born."

"Well, as long as you don't have multiples again, there will be one of you for each of them."

"Right," said the noble, quivering inside at the thought of so many little children being in their care.

"Don't worry, Tetsuya-san. Torio, Akio and I will help you, and there are the other assistants too. However many babies you have, we will manage them," Koji said encouragingly.

"Oh, yes, of course," agreed Tetsuya, "It just seems odd thinking of so many babies inhabiting the manor. But you are right. And as happy as the children make Byakuya-sama and Renji-san, I am pleased to have more."

Koji nodded and finished dressing the noble, then took his leave of Tetsuya as the blue eyed shinigami left the bathing house and walked the well worn path out of the gardens and into the family cemetery. He knelt beside Naoki's grave and sprinkled a handful of sakura and plum blossoms over the grass and soil that covered him. Unlike the other times he had come to Naoki, Tetsuya's heart was light and joyful...still slightly reeling with the beauty of knowing that he carried Noaki's child. He placed a hand on his still flat belly and felt the warm, promising stirring inside.

"We have been successful," he told his late love, "And now I will be able to thank you properly for everything that you did for me, Naoki. The walls that held us prisoner are tumbled. The bonds that made us powerless have been shattered. The hatred that weighed upon us and the sadness inside have been lifted away. I am truly no longer a prisoner. I am free and living a happy, productive, contented life, just as we always dreamed of as we lay in our cells. And having come through everything, I know now that even if love ends sadly as it did for you and me, it is never experienced in vain. Even if it ends, it opens new doorways, and makes the way for us to reach our dreams. Thank you, Naoki, for loving and protecting me. And thank you for encouraging me to love again. I am in your debt and will spend the rest of my life giving to this child what you gave to me...smiles, gentle touches, love and encouragement, nurturing. And you can be sure that just as I remember you, they will remember you and be grateful to you as well. Aishiteru yo."

_**(A/N** Thanks so very much for reading Love Not in Vain! I will write a sequel to this in the near future after I whittle down the pile of unfinished stories I have. But while you wait for that, I will be working on Fire Across the Sky, another Bya/Ren/Tetsuya story! Take care and happy reading! Love, Spunky)**_


End file.
